Pleading Cry
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: *Set after Bite Club* What happens when someone dies? Will they stay dead or is that just wishful thinking? When this invention gets out of hand, who will Claire turn for comfort? Will the baby be a blessing or misery? Please R&R ! Bad summary, sorry!
1. RIP

**Put your fangs up if you** **love the idea of Myrnin and Claire! This will start of slow but they will get together soon. This story will have some of what was how my other one was going to end, please don't bother looking for it I took it off. **

Chapter 1 –

That day when I walked into the Lab, I had no clue that my life would change forever.

I slowly walked down the crocked stairs to the lab, as the rust of the old hinges spread dust all the over the place. It made my cough violently, as I reached the door to Myrnin's Lab I saw Myrnin sitting curled up in the middle of the Lab, crying deeply. He was violently shaking whispering nonsense to himself, it worried me.

I slowly yet curiously walked over to him, "Myrnin… Are you ok, what happened?" I whispered walking towards him still standing a few steps away in case this was one of his manic moments. They hadn't been so often at the moment but I couldn't afford to let my guard down, at least not in Morganville.

"I-It's B-Bob he's di-ed." He said in-between tears; it pained me to see him in so much pain.

"Myrnin it will all be ok; I'm going to call Amelie." I said a tear running down her face; though she didn't like Bob at the most part he was very close to Myrnin.

"Claire would you please prepare a funeral for tomorrow at one, it would be most appreciated?" He asked straightening himself and looking deep into my eyes; probably into my soul which I always felt he did when that _look_. For some reason this sent shivers down my skin, I nodded gently and called Amelie to tell her what happened, not that I expected any different she thought it was stupid morning over a spider, which I can't say I entirely disagree with.

I slowly went to sit next to Myrnin on the horrible green sofa in the corner of the Lab to discuss the arrangements for the funeral. "Where should we start?" He asked trying yet failing to compose himself.

"Location, flowers, guests and personal items." I said calmly trying to soothe Myrnin, which wasn't working, but it was all I could do I had been lucky enough never to have lost a loved one yet well a human one.

He replied "We could have it here, he always felt happy here well I guess he never really got out, for the flowers… ummm how about Orchids, as for the guest list, I'm not entirely sure he never really got to meet anyone but for now you, Amelie, and anyone else who will want to say goodbye. Also they will be his favourite treats scattered along the floor and speeches."

"Myrnin are you sure you want to do this now? You must be in pain you shouldn't have to deal with it at the moment." I asked Myrnin placing a hand on his across from the desk, which caused him to look up and give me the saddest eyes I had seen since Shane told me what happened to his family. Both then and now I forget about the world around me and mourn the lost and hope that death doesn't come yet to anyone.

"Yes Claire, I would most like to do this now. It has to be done and I would like to do it with Bob fresh in my mind and have a distraction from the sadness so I will not fall victim to the monster inside from my vulnerability. If that was to happen I fear there would be another death to mourn. So let's just focus on the guest list? But first Claire will you please tell me does the pain ever stop?" Myrnin asks his eyes almost make me want to cry from the deep sadness within them.

"Myrnin I know you probably don't want to hear this but the truth is You don't get over a lost, you just learn to try and deal with it every day and eventually it doesn't hurt less it just hurts less often." I say thinking back to the vampires lost like Sam or the pets I lost as a young child.

"Thank you Claire it helped. So on with the guest list?" Myrnin says lifting his head to be level with mine and I look down to the piece of paper and think of who would want to attend Myrnin's pet spider's funeral.

Who would want to say goodbye to Bob the spider…? No-one, really except Myrnin. It's not really unexpected Bob only met me, Oliver, Myrnin, Amelie and her body guards, though I'm sure they never really cared not that they really care about anyone except Myrnin. I could probably ask Eve, Shane and Michael to come as a favour…

"Ok, I think I've got a list. You should probably get some sleep; you know if you actually sleep, do you need anything else?" I rambled as a yawn threatened to come out. He shook his head, so I stood up and walked over to get my bag occasionally looking back. As I knelt down to pick up my bag, which was filled to the brim with weapons and books, over my shoulder I heard a small whisper coming from behind me as I began to turn around I felt a brief gasp of wind.

"Claire, please stay I don't want to be alone tonight." He pleaded with me a tear running down his face as he pulled the puppy dog face, which he knew I could almost never say no too. I turned around to give him a comforting hand on the shoulder rather awkwardly. I wasn't entirely sure I really wanted to stay alone with Myrnin in a Lab all night, but it was for a friend and I would do the same if it was Michael though I guess Michael probably wouldn't try to eat me however Myrnin hasn't tried it in a while... I haven't been this reckless in a long time but it was the right thing to do. The nagging part of my brain was just saying Shane will add this to the reasons why I think Claire is cheating on me, and god knows that he has a long list.

"Of course I will Myrnin, I personally don't want you to be alone tonight either, your not too stable at the moment. Plus what kind of friend would if I left you alone in a moment of venerability. " I said looking up into his eyes and giving him a shrug lifting my hand from his shoulder and wrapping it around him. "Just let me call my friends first, so they don't worry." I said letting go of him and walking to the corner text Michael.

**Hey, Michael Bob the spider died and Myrnin's really unstable at the moment, so I'm going to stay here tonight. Tell everyone not to worry and Bob's funeral tomorrow at 1 so ask everyone to come. It's here. :( **

This was quickly replied by Michel texting:

**Are you sure Claire? I don't really think it's a good idea but you know best. Call me if you need any help and if you tries to eat you not be afraid to stake him unless its silver it won't kill him. **

"I told Michael, he said its fine so what do you want to do?" I asked turning back to face Myrnin standing closely to me, maybe even a couple of inches apart, closer to me than I would of liked. I was kind of hopping not to have to stake him… He grinned.

Great! My eyes unexpectedly fixated on his lips, on how pale they were and how cold they looked and I found myself wanting to know what they felt like.

"Well Claire let's get started on some of the experiments I had planned for tomorrow." He said distracting me and pulling me over to the table in the manic way he usually did, which made me fall into a bunch of eccentric giggles.

**Myrnin's POV – About 4 hours after – still night time / early morning. **

I stood there looking down at her beautiful body and mind for almost an hour before I realised she was asleep peacefully at the desk. I just couldn't let her sleep out here, because she looked so uncomfortable, so I picked her up in my strong arms and carried her into the bedroom she slept in before as it still carries her fragrance, the pure essence of her the sweet, pure and vulnerable smell masked with a brave little solider with a gentle heart, all of that just from her smell. I gently looked at her as I lowered her into the bed gently; as I finished lifting her into the bed I placed a sweet and tender kiss on her forehead. I slowing stifled a yawn and gently lay down next to her and stroked the side of her face.

I had pure happiness in that moment.

I watched her for moments till I saw her shiver so I did what any man should do to the women he cared deeply about and moved closer and closer to her and as I did, my happiness increased as she wrapped her arm round my waist and rested her head on my chest. Though I knew it was unconsciously action it was still bliss and though she felt comfortable with him maybe there was hope left. I sat there watching her and fantasising about my little bird having feelings for me as I did her was absolutely absurd but you can't blame a man for trying to keep a fantasy. However hard I would hope that she would see and reciprocate the feelings I shared for her I could just picture the moments we would share, the two sciences together forever working together laughing, discovering cures, curing the poor and sick like I dreamed about doing as a small child when I was human. As I stayed there watching her sleep gently until the sun came up, waiting patiently to be staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes. What is to be off my little bird? Why would she really reject me or would she except my feelings? Even if she thought of me as only her psyco boss who had his mad moments would there be hope? Could there really be mornings where I would wake up and find my sweet Claire lying next to me willingly? Out of more than pity? As questions raced through my mind my little candle moved her arm away and continued to sleep again giving me the perfect opportunity to sneak off and do something I knew she would disapprove of…

**A moment silence for Bobby! R . I . P ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Please review soon, if you liked it or not! 2 reviews (Can be good or bad) = More tomorrow! I'm sitting on a couch in Dubai at the moment (I'm on holiday, Myrnin made me come!) **

**Review and you won't be eaten by Myrnin or you will depend what you like! PLEASE R&R **

**Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot for me so please leave your commentary in a review! **

**Dear already readers,**

**I have rewritten this chapter and planning to do this to some other ones. This may affect the chapter updates, I know I'm terrible at updating; I have the worst attention span. I just sit at my computer and know exactly what I want to put but after a few lines I move on and play on computer then about an hour later repeat it… I will try to update soon almost finished chapter 19! It looks good so far! **

**From DayBreakAlchemist **


	2. Resurrection

**Thanks to Bonniewitch and Enolagay87. I have a lot of stuff coming in the next chapter, BTW Shane and Claire are together it's after Bite club. **

Chapter 2 –

Claire woke up to her head resting on a beautiful man's chest; she glanced into his eyes and saw Myrnin laying down watching her. For a moment that moment she wished that she could stay there forever yet she knew she couldn't. She tried to sit up and remove her hand from his waist but he held her there, not in a violent way. "Stay my little bird, let me stay in bliss a while longer." Claire was blushing deeply now, all the while Myrnin's smile growing bigger. She really did feel guilty as well, she was very close to a boy that wasn't her boyfriend and she had stayed there all night. Shane **WILL **be angry, maybe she just didn't have to tell him nothing happened.

"Myrnin what time is it?" She said daring a glance at Myrnin looking very surprised, what he thought she was going to say 'get off now!' or I love you; I'm going to dump Shane now.

"My dear it is 7'o clock." He said looking down at her.

"Thank you sorry I fell asleep I was supposed to comfort you all night, on that note how are you feeling?" She said sitting up in the bed next Myrnin, who was looking at her oddly. She felt really sad that Myrnin lost Bob, but then again Bob really scared her.

"Oh yes that reminds me." He said anxiously pulling her out of the bed and dragging her to the Lab, which she really didn't want to go. "My dear when you went to sleep I carried to bed and stayed with you for a few hours, then I came out here made this and …" He said revealing a large machine that had a red screen in the middle of a large hole. To Claire surprise there was Bob sitting down in the middle, she screamed when she saw him move, not if to see a dead spider would be enough. "Meet the resurrected Bob."

She screamed again.

**Myrnin's POV – **

Claire screamed again.

"Myrnin your kidding right this is just another spider, Bob died you can't just bring him back can you?" She said aggregated. Looking kind of distressed and bit paler than Myrnin which is kind of worrying, well if she died she wouldn't disagree with the machine would she now.

"Claire you see last night, I was so upset about Bob. I was thinking why do I get to live forever and Bob just dies not even 20 years old, so I created this, machine that will bring any being back to life no matter however long they have been died as long as the body is still normal it will bring them back looking the same and they will carry on living as humans. They will even age, isn't fantastic!" He yelled excitedly jumping up and down the Lab literally off the walls. Claire stood there mouth open staring at the corner of the Lab where the machine is and the sofa. "Little bird are you all right, you don't look too good. Go back to bed right now! You can look at this machine later." Claire was just ignoring Myrnin or there was something wrong. So he swept her off her feet and carried her back to the bedroom and he laid her down and at next to her very still, yet breathing body. "Claire if you could bring three people back from the dead who would is it." He said while giving her a few spoonfuls's of medicine, which evidently made you ditsy, like when you're on laughing gas or drunk.

"Whoa you look funny, I would bring back Sam, Alyssa for Shane he really misses her. And … you." She said very childly while poking Myrnin's face.

"Claire I'm not technically dead, you wouldn't need too." Myrnin whispered quite confused with her answer. He wasn't dead; did she know something he didn't? This was starting to worry him now. What if it was Amelie?

"No silly Billy, I would make you human so I could date you because I …"And that's when she fell asleep, did his little Claire love him in return or was he just dreaming. No he wasn't dreaming that was real, his little Claire liked him. Although she might not be about to say 'love', well what else could it be? Was she ever going to 'date him', if that's what they call it these days, if he was a vampire? There was nothing he could do about that, except turn her yet of course she wouldn't want that, yet. He wanted to do anything he could for her, and that is what he's going to do starting with the impossible made possible!

**Thanks again, back from the dead Bob the spider would like to say a few words:**

'**Myrnin loves Claire he keeps on going on about her, if you see him tell him to stop throwing me at her!'**

**Please review, it makes me more and more happy and wanting to write!**


	3. Back In Business

**Thanks to all reviewers, two chapters in one day lucky you. Bobby is back in business! PLEASE R&R.**

**Claire POV**

Chapter 3

She woke up with the worst headache known to mankind, or vampire kind for that matter. "Myrnin, what happened?" She said looking around for him, yet he was nowhere to be found. She sat up which was definitely a bad idea because she felt all the blood rushing to her head and the pain was unbearable. Ouch. She subside the pain and walked into the Lab to find a hand being wrapped around her eyes, which made her scream for Myrnin's help and struggle relentlessly.

"Claire… hush all is fine, my little bird. I have a surprise for you." He said removing his hand from her eyes; she saw anything out of the ordinary, except the stupid machine Myrnin had in the Lab. There was something in there though, she couldn't quite make it out it looked like a foot…

"Myrnin what's in the machine?" She said real panic in her voice, glaring back and forth at the machine and Myrnin, and when Myrnin lacked in reply she slowly moved towards it to see and body. She gasped at the sight of it, it wasn't a new body it was at least three years old. She had this aerie thought that she had seen it before. When it struck her.

It was Alyssa, Shane's sister!

"Myrnin wha-t did you do? Is that Alyssa… Shane's sister? Why is she here?" She yelled staring right at Myrnin, how could he do this? Really how? What was Shane going to say, when he saw her? God, he was going to be here soon! That's when Alyssa moved, the colour bursting back to her cheeks, her pale and rotting skin now smoothed and fatly tanned and she was screaming.

"Shane help, Shane get me out help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Claire slowly walked over to her to try and calm her down.

"Alyssa, everything's fine calm down your safe. Shane will be here shortly. I'm Claire, Shane's girlfriend." She paused in her screaming to look at Claire when she said she was Shane's GF, why had she said it in the first place.

"What's going on, where am I and when did Shane get a girlfriend and one who's like 17, 18?" She said with judging eyes examining her through and through.

"I work here this is an underground Lab-" She started and mumbled the last words as Myrnin covered her mouth and whispered into her ear quietly.

"Don't tell her about my Lab it's secret for a reason." He said now removing his hand away from Claire's mouth and looking back at Alyssa. "Now Alyssa, you died in that fire several years ago and I have brought you back to the living. You are still human, but a lot has changed since you last walked this earth. Please come with me I will take you to Shane." He said opening a portal to the Glass House and gesturing for her and Claire to walk through. Claire really didn't want to but she couldn't let Shane see her and Myrnin he would kill Myrnin for sure, however I have no clue how he will react to Alyssa. She gulped and walked through the portal that led straight to Shane's room. She saw him sitting on the floor listening to music, which he stopped when he saw Claire walk through the portal.

"Shane… Myrnin invented this machine to bring the dead back to the living, if they were human there human. So don't worry about that. I was asleep because I took this medicine and when I woke up Myrnin had done this, I'm so sorry." She pleaded crying, Shane stood up and saw Alyssa standing behind Claire.

"A- Alyssa… How? When? What? Am I dreaming I must be dreaming, right?" He said staring at Alyssa and then back at Claire. Alyssa lept forwards and enveloped Shane in a hug.

"I knew I would see you again, it's me Shane it's really me. That man brought me back, I'm human look." She said looking at Shane. He was blank.

"Lyssa I really missed you I love you. But this isn't really OMG it is. I'm so sorry I didn't save you, they wouldn't let me, it was already too late." He said crying, Claire was feeling a bit uncomfortable just standing there so she coughed a bit loudly and regretted it straight away Shane looked up at her.

"Claire what did you do to her, is she really a human?" She didn't know how to answer that she knew straight away that she wasn't just going to be human, human. That's when Myrnin stepped forward and spoke.

"You boy, she is fine she will age she is perfectly human but will need to be injected with blood every week until her blood is clean." He looked up and down.

"You turned my sister into a vampire human thing, how could you? She was dead, yeah I'm happy she's back but not as a vampire, I would have preferred her dead!" He said pushing her at arm's length; he gave an evil stare at Myrnin then to Claire. He pulled Alyssa close and walked at the door with her. "We're staying at my friends, tells Michael and don't you or anyone dare try to find us we will be back maybe soon." Shane yelled furiously walking out the door. She just fell then into the darkness. The last thing she heard was Myrnin calling her name and a single tear drop down her small delicate face.

Drop…

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to be truly. That was tense, it was so hard to write I had no clue what so ever how to write the bit about Shane and Alyssa. It was super hard. If you have any surjections on how that could have gone I would be more than happy please R&R! **

**Myrnin and Claire forever! **


	4. I Look Like Him?

**It's the third time she has woken up in a row at the beginning next time she probably will as well!**

**PLEASE Read & Review! **

Claire woke almost immediately by the shack of her body by cold hands. Her eyes shot open to see a white celling, she sat up eyes as open as possible. She was laying down in a gurney in the back of an ambulance with a worried looking Eve, Michael and … Myrnin? Then the memories came flushing back into her brain of what happened, she began gasping for breath, as a paramedic came over and place a breathing mask on her face she soon was turning her big breaths into normal size ones. After about 10 minutes the paramedic came over and took the mask off, she looked at everyone and whispered "What happened?"

There were all looking at her, she only just notice that Myrnin was holding her hand, tight. She was starting to freak out when no started to speak, Myrnin obviously notice and sat down at the side of the gurney and took a deep breath. "Claire I want you to focuses and tell me what you remember?" He said looking into her eyes probably to see any brain damage or something on those lines.

"I last remember going out of the Lab into Shane's room with you, me and …you know and him storming off yelling. Then it's just darkness and there was something on my face it was wet like a tear but I wasn't mine and then I heard you yelling my name. That's it is there anything I missed." She stated not wanting to revel that Alyssa's back from the dead. She was just staring at everyone looking at their faces when Eve suddenly jumped forwards and hugged her.

"CB don't you dare scare us like that again ok? We were all scared you were going to die on us! I and Michael heard Myrnin yell your name and Michael with his Vampy speed got there first; you were just lying there not breathing. Then Myrnin got you to the ambulance and here we are. "Eve explained hugging me so tight I felt I would pass out again. Then Michael came over and hugged me as well, Myrnin just stayed in the far corner. Then it hit be I almost died, that's it no more sugar for me for a month … a week, I can't even lie to myself a day, today. Eve and Michael retreated and Myrnin stayed put in the corner, can't have that!

"Myrnin come here QUICKLY!" I say concern all over my face like something terrible is happening. He's over in a flash, as soon as he is I hug him he seems tense for a moment then relaxes against me. "Ha-ha you fell for it; you're a good hugger you know." I whisper to him as we brake are embrace as the vehicle comes to a stop.

One of the paramedics comes rushing in to my side checking my eyes, mouth and ears. "Ok can you walk or do we need to carry you in." He asked finishing the test on me.

I signed, "I'm fine." I got up and walked over to the door with Myrnin following behind, Eve and Michael already ahead. When I got to the doors of the truck a pain struck my head and my body and I fell backwards into Myrnin who picked me up and a Vampire speed and lead me to one of the desks.

"Claire stay, sit and don't roll over ok, you're really scaring me and that's hard." Myrnin confessed keeping me as close to him as possible, then turning back to receptionist. What does he think she is a doggy; maybe she is a doggy, ruff ruff. "Claire Danvers she suddenly collapsed, and the paramedics drugged her so she quite high." Oh that's why she feels so funny, yeah she knows now she can find the red slippers!

"Yes room 53 on floor 1, the doctor will see her in about 10 minutes. Does she need transport there?" The receptionist informed us; Myrnin shook his head and grabbed her again and began walking towards a room. He slowly put her down on the bed leaving are embrace, she feel so lonely she's Miss Lonely.

"Myrnin what's wrong you look sad, come sit next to Clairy?" Claire jabbered and he sat next to her, watching her at all times. Ha, got him over again. She leans close towards him and…

The doctor walks in.

"Yes Claire there seems nothing wrong with you, I suggest you try to get some more sleep and stay away from all stressful things. " Both Claire and Myrnin nod, she was so relived she jumped up and started jumping on the bed yet Myrnin pulled her down.

"Claire we best gets you home." He said and we left.

**Glass House – **

Claire walked through the door with Michael and Eve to see Shane sitting on the couch. He sees me walk in the door and stands up and walks over to be and hugs me. "Are you alright? I was worried sick." He cried.

Michael stepped forward and said "Claire bed now!" He ordered but in his soft voice, so she obeyed and walked to bed where she dreamed sweet dreams. There was one scary thing that was coursing through her brain, has Shane forgiven her or was it just him being worried? She hopes he has forgiven her. What could she do if he hasn't?

**The next day –**

Claire got up like any other day, shower, dress, breakfast and school. However today was going to be different for the worse or better? She had a shower, got dress and went down the stairs of the Glass House to see Shane sitting on the sofa staring at the wall. "Claire can I talk to you?" He chocked he had the look of desperation in face fill all of his features. She nodded and sat next to him, he wouldn't look her no matter what. "Claire…."

"I love-"She began but he interrupted and looked up at her face looking into her eyes and then shamefully back down at the floor.

"But we can't be together anymore." He protested as tears began filling in both their eyes. She was about to ask why but he started talking again. "Every time I see you now I see him" he said with acid in his voice. "Maybe Bite Club thing happened for a reason telling us that we shouldn't be together anymore. I've told Micky so bye. "He explained and she burst into tears. He stood up and walked out. She ran upstairs once she heard the door slam shut, she was blubbering she fell on the bed.

She was woke up by the sound of her phone ringing. Claire looked at her phone and she had a message from Myrnin.

**Claire your late for work, you have 5 minutes to get here or else.**

Claire just ignored that and started to doze off to sleep when she sensed a portal and saw Myrnin standing in the corner of her room. "Claire, come on work time, we have to visit Amelie and tell her what happened yesterday. She is quite worried." He said and she through a pillow at him.

"Myrnin GO AWAY!" She yelled at him burring her head deeper into her pillow. She felt the side of her bed go slightly down and looked up to see Myrnin sitting on her bed.

"Claire what's wrong you can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yes I know… Shane he… he just broke up with me." She said her tears making her pillow soaked through.

"He is stupidest human being to ever cross my path ever, and for a vampire that's a very long time. Amelie wants to see you apparently it is very important so come." He joked and stood and pulled me up with him. She walked through the portal and saw Amelie sitting in her 'Ice Queen Mode'…

**Big thanks to BonnieWitch her stories are epic, I order everyone to read and review her story or be devoured by non-other that Ollie pop! What does Amelie want? Trust me it's about to get a lot more interesting! **

**Please review! **

**3 Reviews = New Chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Passport?

**This is all going to be in first person, if you prefer it like this or the way it was before tell me my reviewing.**

"Yes Myrnin, Claire please sit down." She said gesturing for us to take a seat as we both did, I still had tear stains down my face. "Claire I require you and Myrnin to go to Brooklyn, we have had complaints that there may be vampires out there still with the disease, I can only trust you two to do this because Myrnin is the only one that will leave Morganville and come back. Yet Claire you're the only one who can control him, except for me, and other vampires. I would ask Oliver, however he thinks he can recruit other vampires and take over the town. You will leave tonight, questions?" Was not expecting that, I can't go out of town not with this Shane thing going on! No Shane broke up with me only minutes ago, I can do what I want.

"As you wish Amelie." Myrnin accepted and turned to face me waiting for an answer.

"Same here, how are we getting there because I doubt Myrnin has a passport." I explained because come on the 900 and whatever year old vampire is not going to have a legal passport, there probably didn't even have passports back then.

"Claire I do have a passport!" He yells like a little boy, jumping up at his words and then sitting back in his chair and facing Amelie and she looks really up annoyed. "Amelie what's a passport?" He asked I put the palm of my hand to my face and sigh. I didn't really expect any different than this from Myrnin mad, exciting and wonderful Myrnin! Then I burst out laughing which courses both of them to turn and face me, Amelie looking even more annoyed and Myrnin looking confused. This courses me to laugh even harder and fall off the chair and land on my butt! "Claire, are you ok?" Myrnin asked and I stopped laughing and it turned into a little giggle.

"Yeah I'm fine I got to go pack." I giggled walking into the Glass House through the portal. I went straight up stairs and knocked on Eve's door. "Eve, can I talk to you for a second?" I say only to hear shuffling around.

"Yeah CB come in." Eve yells and I walk in to see her and Michael sitting on the sofa too close that I would off liked to see them. Eve's makeup was a little smudged at places were I'm guessing Michael was kissing her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out of town for a few days or more on a mission for Amelie." I say calmly so she doesn't get all worked up I can only hope it does.

"What? Where? Why? Who with?" She exclaimed yelling at the top of her voice standing up and walking over to me.

"Amelie sent me on a mission to Brooklyn, to see if any vamps have been there and cure them she's had some reports and with Myrnin." I beamed and waved goodbye to a gobsmacked Eve and Michael "I need to pack, I'm going tonight. I'll say goodbye before I go!" I say running out because I've I got about 20 minutes before Myrnin will show up. Not going to have enough time! I quickly pack everything from underwear to formal dresses, because its Brooklyn of course I'll be going out to dinner once or twice. I get an electric wave of energy spread through by bones as I zip up my suitcase. The electric wave can only be one thing.

A portal.

Myrnin steps into my room, uninvited and looks dazed for a moment before gesturing me toward the portal which I blindly oblige. As I walk into the portal, I look back to see Myrnin picking up my suitcase and bringing it along, here I go! As I enter the soothing Lab, I turn back and ask Myrnin "How are we getting there?" Because I need to know I can get really sick on planes and my ears 'Pop' on planes, however in cars I either sleep or get sick. Not much of a travel person!

"Ah, my dear we will travel by Plane, Amelie has sorted out me with a passport and are tickets. Do you have your passport?" He asks me, while putting my two suitcases next to his five. FIVE SUITCASES!

"I have my passport, but I was wondering why you need FIVE suitcases!" I asks but exasperate the _'FIVE'_ to make my point because FIVE suitcases for a few days, I wonder what he packed. Please not those bunny slippers!

"Claire, you see I have my clothes, toiletries and Lab equipment." He says whispering the last part so I won't hear. Hell, no is he bring the Lab stuff with us will get arrested!

"Myrnin you cannot bring the Lab equipment with you!" I yell and he nods, "Myrnin, um … what about your diet." I whisper a little grossed out and for some reason embarrassed.

"Claire, that has been sorted there will be some there when we arrive, and we have had the cure sent there as well." Ok that's good I was just about to ask about the cure as well, only allowed 4 ounces on a plane. "Shall we go?" He asks and I simply nod, and we walk out to find a limousine waiting for us we both hop in, this is going to be a long ride!

**Airport – **

I get gently woken up from a nice little dream where I was at MIT with a gorgeous boyfriend, which looks uncannily like Myrnin! I open my eyes to see Myrnin knelling in front of me as being a member of Morganville for over at least a week; I shift back as a reflex. I look up to see a hurt Myrnin; it makes me feel bad so I explain. "Sorry reflex, we here!" I say the latter excitedly I can't wait to see Brooklyn it's supposed to be so cool! **(She's American; I think they say stuff like that. I'm English!) **I get up and shuffle out the door to get a wave of hot air brush my skin, a bad thing about living in Texas. I go out to the back and try and get the suitcases out but Myrnin beats me too it, so I go and get a luggage cart and bring it back and Myrnin puts on the suitcases and off we go.

**About to get on the Plane – **

"Myrnin get your passport and boarding pass out quickly we are about to get on!" I scream at him as we walk up to the receptionist at the airport and hand her mine and Myrnin's passports and boarding passes. We get on the Plane and take are seats and I look forward because we are in first/business class so we're face each other with two TV screens above are heads. "Are you ok, need any before we get on the go?" I ask him; because I'm really scared he might freak out or get hungry and eat everyone on the Plane including me!

"Yes Claire I'm fine thank you, I will tell you straight away if that changes. You know this is the first time I have ever been or seen a Plane. We didn't have stuff like this back in my day; if they had my mother wouldn't have liked it." His response, this is probably the first time I've ever heard about his life, I mean his human life. I want to know all about his life, did he have siblings? What was his family like? Where did his desire of Science come from? My face softens and his looks quite nervous.

"What is it Claire?" He worries and I feel for him.

"No, nothing but this is probably the first time I've heard anything about your human life." I sooth looking into his face.

"Would you wish to know?" He asks and I plead a nod and he begins.

**Disclaimer this is Rachel Caine's Myrnin's Tale: **

"I grew up knowing that I would go insane. My mother spared no chance to tell me so; I was, on regular occasions, walked up the road to the small, windowless shack with its padlocked door, and introduced to my dirty, filthy, rag-clad father, who scratched at the walls of his prison until his fingers bled, and whimpered like a child in the harsh glare of daylight.

I still remember standing there; looking in on him, and the hard, hot weight of my mother's hand on my shoulder to keep me from running either toward him, or away from him. I must have been five years old, perhaps, or six; I was old enough to know not to show any sign of distress or weakness. In my household, distress earned you slaps and blows until your tears stopped. Weakness invited far worse.

I don't remember what she told me on the first visit, but I do remember the ritual went on for years . . . up the road, unlocking the chains, rattling them back, shouting through the door, and then opening it to reveal the pathetic monster within.

When I was ten, the visits stopped, but only because on that last occasion the door swung open to reveal my father dead in the corner of the hut, curled into a ball. He looked like a wax dummy, I thought, or something dug up in the bogs, unearthed after a thousand years of silent neglect.

He hadn't starved. He'd expired of some fit, which no one found surprising in the least. He was buried in haste, with decent rites, but few mourners.

My mother attended the funeral, but only because it was expected, I thought. I can't say I felt any differently.

After the burial, she took me aside and looked at me fiercely. We shared many things, my mother and I, but her eyes were brown, and mine were very dark, black in most light. That, I had from my father. "Myrnin," she said. "I've had an offer to apprentice you. I'm going to take it; it's one fewer mouth to feed. You'll be on your way in the morning. Say goodbye to your sisters."

My sisters and I shared little except a roof, but I did as I was bid, exchanged polite cold kisses and lied about how I would miss them. In none of this did I have a choice . . . not my family, nor my apprenticeship. My mother would be relieved to be rid of me, I knew that. I could see it in her face. It was not only that she wanted fewer children underfoot; it was that she feared me.

She feared I was like my father.

I didn't fear that. I feared, in fact, that I would be much, much worse.

###

In the morning, a knock came at the door of our small cottage well before dawn. We were rural folk, used to rising early, but this was far too early even for us. My mother was drowsy and churlish as she pulled a blanket over her shoulders and went to see who it was. She came back awake and looking more than a little frightened, and sat on my small cot, which was separated a little from the bed in which my three sisters slept. "It's time," she said. "They've come for you. Get your things."

My things were hardly enough to fill out a small bundle, but she'd sacrificed part of the cheese, and some ends of the bread, and some precious smoked meat. I wouldn't starve, even if my new master forgot to feed me (as I'd heard they sometimes did). I rose without a word, put on my leather shoes for traveling, and my woollen wrap. We were too poor to afford metal pins, so like my mother and sisters, I fastened it with a small wooden peg. It was the nicest thing I owned, the woollen wrap, dyed a deep green like the forest in which we lived. I think it had been a gift from my father, when I was born.

At the door, my mother stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her, and saw something in her lined, hard face that puzzled me. It was a kind of fear, and . . . sadness. She pulled me into her arms and gave me a hard, uncomfortable hug, all bones and muscle, and then shoved me back to arm's length. "Do as you're told, boy," she said, and then pushed me out, into the weak grey pre-dawn light, toward a tall figure sitting on a huge dark horse.

The door slammed shut behind me, cutting off any possibility of escape, not that there was any refuge possible with my family. I stood silently, looking up, and up, at that hooded, heavily cloaked figure on the horse. There was a suggestion of a face in the shadows, but little else that I could make out. The horse snorted mist on the cold air and pawed the ground as if impatient to be gone.

"Your name," the figure said. He had a deep, cultured voice, but something in it made me afraid. "Speak up, child."

"Myrnin, sir."

"An old name," he said, and it seemed he liked that. "Climb up behind me. I don't like being out in the sun."

That seemed odd, because once the sun rose, the chill burned off; this was a fair season, little chance of snow. I noticed he had expensively tailored leather gloves on his hands, and his boots seemed heavy and thick beneath the long robes. I was conscious of my own poor cloth, the thin sandals that were the only footwear I owned. I wondered why someone like him would want someone like me ... there were poor folk everywhere, and children were ten a spit for the taking. I stared at him for a long moment, not sure what to do. The horse, after all, was very tall, and I was not.

Also, the horse was eyeing me with a clear sense of dislike.

"Enough of that, come on," my new master snapped, and held down his gloved hand. I took it, trying not to tremble too much, and before I could even think he'd pulled me straight up onto the back of that gigantic beast, into a thoroughly uncomfortable position behind him on the hard leather pad. I wrapped my arms around him, more out of sheer panic than trust, and he grunted and said, "Hold on, boy. We'll be moving fast."

I shut my eyes, and pressed my face to his cloak as the horse lunged, the world spun and tilted and then began to speed by, too fast, too fast. My new master didn't smell like anyone I'd ever known; no stench of old sweat, and only a light odour of mold to his clothes. Herbs. He smelled like sweet summer herbs.

I don't know how long we rode – days, most certainly; I felt sick and light-headed most of the time. We did stop from time to time, to allow me to choke down water or bites of bread and meat, or for the more necessary bodily functions ... but my new lord ate little, and if he was subject to the needs of the body I saw no sign of it.

He wore the cloak's hood up, always. I only got the smallest glimpses of his face. He looked younger than I would have thought – only ten years older than me, if that. Old, to be rumored to have such knowledge.

I ached everywhere, in every muscle and bone, until it made me want to weep. I didn't. I gritted my teeth and held on without a whimper as we rode, and rode, through misty cold mornings and chilly evenings and icy dark nights.

I had no eyes for the land around us, but even I could not mistake how it changed from the deep green forest to slowly rolling hills with spottings of trees and brush. I didn't care for it, truth be told; it would be hard to hide out here.

On the morning when the fog lifted with the sun's determined glare, my master drew rein and stopped us on a hilltop. Below was a valley, neatly sectioned into fields. Up the rise of the next hill sprawled an enormous dark castle, four square corners and jutting towers. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen. You could have put ten of my small villages inside the wall, and still had room for guests.

I must have made some sound of amazement, because my master turned his head and looked back at him, and for a moment, just a moment, I thought that the sunrise turned his eyes to a fierce hot red. Then it was gone, in a flash.

"It's not so bad," he said. "I hear you have a quick mind. We'll have much to learn together, Myrnin."

I was too sore and exhausted to even try to make a run for it, and he didn't give me time to try; he spurred his horse on, down into the valley, and in an hour we were up the next hill, riding a winding, narrow road to the castle.

So began my apprenticeship to Gwion, lord of the place in which I was taken to learn my trade of alchemy, and wizardry, and what men today would call science. Gwion, you will not be surprised to hear, was no man at all, but a vampire, one older than any others alive at that time. His age surpassed even Bishop's, who ruled the vampires in France with an iron hand until his daughter Amelie cleverly upended his rule.

But that's tales for another day, and enough of this gazing into the mirror.

I am Myrnin, son of a madman, apprentice to Gwion, and master of nothing.

And content I am to be that. "

He said and tears fell from my eyes that was so sad, about his mother and father. The Planes seat belt sign was off and I hadn't even noticed that we had been up in the air for about 30 minutes. I took my seat belt and hugged Myrnin he was tense at first and then relax against him, sit back into my chair. "What was that for" He asks not sure why I hugged him?

"You've had such a hard life and now I know why you are the way you are!" I justified to him, then I plugged in my ear phones and started to watch 'Twilight '. It made me wonder, can a love like can happen for a vampire and human? Can vamps have children? Can I and Myrnin have a future? …

I slowly drifted off into a sweet dream off, love and family. Me, Myrnin and Shane in place off Edward, Bella and Jacob. Team Edward all the way!

**1 hour later – still on the plane (It's a 4 hour flight)**

I slowly wake to see Myrnin, sitting watching a film, and I stretch and unbuckle my seat belt to get up when Myrnin taps me on the shoulder. "Where are you going" He questions not realising he nearly gave me a heart attack.

"You almost gave me a heart attack; I'm going to the rest room. Is that ok?" I ask.

"Yes fine, need any help." He flirts with me, just the playful like usual like I do with him sometimes.

"No fine thanks." I chuckled and walked to the toilet, after I walk back I sit down to see Myrnin sitting there with his eyes slightly red. Dammit this will not end well if his hungry. "Myrnin go to the toilet now, I will be there in 10 seconds after you no questions go!" I say and he scurries away into the bathroom… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and I walk into the bathroom.

"Claire what is this about?" He asks eyes getting darker and darker every second.

"You're hungry; I can tell your eyes are red. Myrnin you can have my blood if you promise you can stop!" I whisper because I don't want anyone to hear. I don't want Myrnin to kill anyone and I don't really mind if he can stop. All blood does for me is keeps me alive, however I don't need all of it!

"Claire, I can stop but that doesn't change anything I don't want to hurt you again!" He whispers to me, yet I will not take no for an answer. So I put my tooth pick too my wrist and make a small hole so it draws blood and push my wrist to mouth. "No Claire!" He tries to yell but a drop some off my blood into his mouth and he drank. After about 3 minutes I began to feel slightly light headed so I pulled away my hand and put a wet cloth on my hand. "Thank you."

"Myrnin its fine, your my friend and anyway I prefer to let you drink my blood than someone random person on the Plane. We better just get back to our seats." I whisper, as I try to turn Myrnin grasps my shoulder and spins me round.

"Claire tell me the truth are you truly ok?" He asked but I felt fine just a little light headed, I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and walked out, and sat down in my seat and finished watching the rest of Twilight and then War Horse and drifted into sleep before I was woken and told me I was here! Brooklyn here I come!

**3 Review = Update tomorrow!**


	6. Beethoven

"Ahh, I can't believe we're here!" I yelped excitedly, I jumped up and down as we left the airport to get a cab to the hotel. That reminds me! "What hotel are we at?" I ask cautiously not want to stay at some crummy hotel, where I have the worst time ever!

"The Box House Hotel I believe, will that be ok with you?" He said opening the car door for me and using vampire speed to get round the other side and inside before I sat down, lucky vamps!

"Myrnin you can't use your vampire powers here, people don't know!" I say already leaning close and whispering it in his ear, grinning as I speak then to my surprise using his vampire powers (not that bit) and pushing me against the seat so I'm lying down underneath him and him pinning my arms above my head.

He lent in closer so his lips were inches away from mine, which of course made heart rate speed up considerably which he can hear, so he grins again. He lent even closer and pushed his lips to my ear kissing my ear lobe and whispering "oh… but I so enjoy it." He whispers in a very seductive tone, he stays there until he hears a hard and quite loud cough from the front seat. He immediately straightens up lifting me with him and snarling at the intruder for interrupting him, which I'm not sure what he was interrupting expect the tension that was building up especially in that inappropriate position. I'm quite liked it, what I'm I thinking?

"They may allow you kids to do stuff like that where you're from but not in my cab, ok?" The large, ugly, which reminded me of Oliver, grunted look a mixture of angry and disgust on the features on his face. I and Myrnin both nodded and a large blush crept up on my face, from the compromising position we were in and the feelings I was feeling then. I dared to sneak a pick a look at Myrnin, who was grinning happily to himself. I was still sleepy from the plane; I slowly drifted off for about an hour until we reached the hotel, where I was woken up by Myrnin my head resting on his chest and my arms around him. I had no clue how I got there I was on the other side of the cab when I fell asleep I was almost sure.

"Sorry…" I murmured shuffling away from Myrnin, my blush reappearing and his grin.

"Oh, my little bird that it's quite fine." He reassured and a cracked a small smile to him and he smiled back which made my heart ache a little, because well I don't know really. We both got out of the hotel and the bell boy came running to collect are bags, as we walked in to register. "Hello, we have two rooms booked under the name Conwy." Myrnin said politely.

"We have one room for Mr and Mrs Conwy; you have the best room in the hotel." She said quite pleasantly, but it dawned on me that she said _'one room for Mr and Mrs Conwy' _she thought we were married! How old do I look, I'm only twenty! I and Myrnin are going to have to share a bed there's only one room!

"There must be a mistake, we are not married. There was supposed to be two rooms?" I blurted causing Myrnin's face too drop, I couldn't stand to see him like that so by impulse I reached out and held his hand as the women spoke. As soon as I did that action his held, zoomed up and grinned.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any other available rooms, you're on floor 102 room 2. If there's anything you need please don't be afraid to ask." She said handing Myrnin the key and both of us walking towards the elevator, as we got into the empty elevator I noticed I still hadn't removed my hand from his however I didn't want to!

"You ready, where are the vampires supposed to be anyway?" I questioned him because I hadn't even thought about where they could be. I turned to face him as the doors opened and I let go of his hand and clapped my hands together and jumped out. I ran around in a circle until Myrnin came out and I ran down the hall to stand outside our room unable to keep my excitement any longer. "Myrnin!" I yelled down the hall but he still didn't come quickly enough, so I did what any girl would do in this situation. I ran down the hall hiding behind the wall until he came and jumped out on him, I surprised him so much that I caught him off guard and he fell over me landing on top of him. I looked deep into his eyes as I lay on top of him distracting him until... yes I reached into his coat pocket and grabbed the key, slyly. I grinned and bounced off him tearing my gaze from his.

"I didn't know you were so sly, little Claire." He said as I waved the door key in front of him as a victory.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Myrnin!" I whispered slyly.

"Well that will have to change." He said as slyly as me.

I ran towards our door and opened it too see the most beautiful room I had ever seen, ever! The suite, which is actually an entire top floor of the hotel, is reached via a private elevator and has one massive bedroom, six bathrooms with mosaic marble floor (don't know why you would need six bathrooms), a cocktail lounge and a terrace with a dramatic view through the bulletproof windows over the city, Lake Geneva and Mont Blanc — all of which overlook Lake Geneva. The suite is decorated in a contemporary style, with marble and hardwood floors. The living room has a billiards table, a library and a cocktail lounge with a view of the water fountain, and can accommodate 40 people. The dining room seats 26 people around an oval mahogany table.

"Whoa…" I muttered quietly to myself, as soon as I entered the room, I felt the same wave of warmth and comfort I got every time I entered the Lab or the Glass House, maybe there were friends and they put I good word in for me or something. I looked up to see Myrnin and grabbed his head and pulled him into the bedroom where I pulled him onto the bed to relax. "What do you want to do now?" I asked failing to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"You need to sleep, so do I let's have a nap for an hour. You can sleep in here I go on the sofa. " He said trying to sit up until I grasped his shoulder and looked back at my action.

"No you don't need to go on the couch, you sleep in the bed with me if you want? The beds massive anyway." I said trying to make it sound suggestive not seductive, but it sounds the latter. Myrnin caught my though and nodded and stripped off his coat and shoes as I did the same and we both climbed in the bed and drifted into a quiet slumber…

I woke up in the same position as I did in the car, I silently scuttled over to the other side of the bed trying not wake Myrnin up. I got up from the bed and grabbed my toiletries bag and had a shower. It was so refreshing, as the little beads of water dropped against my skin, I made sure to wash my hair with my new hair shampoo and conditioner it always made my hair full of volume and gloss. When I got out of the shower wrapped a town around me and still hypnotised by the amazing shower walked out of the room and sat on the bed completely forgetting Myrnin was on the bed. I looked down and the town I was wearing was quite short and revealing. A cold hand grabbed me at the waist and pulled me backwards at first instances I screamed loudly, then turned around to see Myrnin sitting there having a giggling fit of his own. I slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "What was that for? I almost dropped the towel, were you trying to give me another heart attack!" I yelled at him stopping him from giggling.

"Claire do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked grinning at himself for probably making me drop my towel. I shook my head; really I hadn't given it much thought. "Would you do me the honour of accepting to come with me on a date tonight?" He said quite nervously, wait did Myrnin just ask me out! Yes! I'm a free girl, why not!

"It would be my honour." I confessed, I did really like Myrnin why wouldn't I. He was handsome, funny, and smart and adores science as much as I do! "Pick me up at 7?" I joked because were sharing a room.

"Might be late with the traffic, I'm going to have a shower you need to clean off some more." He chuckled and sat up and walked into the bathroom. I jumped up and grabbed my dressing gown and the make-up bag Eve made me bring in case I met any hot Brooklyn boys, thank you Eve. I ran into the other room and started to get me looking pretty or at least decent for my date. I gently curled my hair so it was forming into my face; I applied my foundation, lip gloss, a light eye shadow and mascara. I looked into the mirror and didn't recognise the person I saw, if that was me I looked …

Whoa! It was 10 to 7 so I ran out and grabbed the very expensive dress I bought before I came here. It was wonderful blue colour, strapless and long and flowy. It clung to my hips making my curves curvier. It was seven on the dot as Myrnin knocked on the door, I quickly slung on my black high heel shoes on and grabbed my black clutch and opened the door to find a very handsome Myrnin dressed in a black tux, looking gobsmacked. "You look beautiful." He said shocked, I didn't look that good! I blushed deeply.

"You look very handsome Myrnin." I emitted and walked into the lift "So where are we going?" I asked to decide if I was too dress up or not.

"We are headed to the best restaurant in Brooklyn _'Dessus De La Vie'_, here we are." He said waving a hand at the waiter. "Table for two, under the name Conwy." He nodded and we were seated in a room above the rest of the tables on a large balcony so we could see everyone else yet they couldn't see us.

"Myrnin this is wonderful, thank you." I proclaimed, looking deep into Myrnin's eyes for I don't know how long I was lost in his eyes but it was intruded by the waiter wanting to take our order.

"I shall have the Pâté de canard et le riz cuillèr. » Myrnin said with the perfect fluency in which I did the same.

"I shall have the Champignons et d'épinards Alfredo, please." I asked politely, the waiter nodded and walked away leaving me and Myrnin alone.

"Claire earlier you said that there were lots of things I didn't know about you, please tell me what there are?" He pleaded, I nodded.

"Well… I'm very arty; I was awarded a best child artist when I was younger. I play the piano and sing a bit, I took lessons on both. That's about it except for … I use to love vampire fiction as a kid; I was literally obsessed with it." I said warily scared of his answer.

"I did not expect that my little bird, what sort of stuff did you read when you were younger?" He said eerily.

"Mostly… horror, suspense and … romance." I said trying to get it out.

"Well that it very intriguing." He said very seductively "So you wanted to date a vampire?" Rising his eyebrows suggestively, all I could do is laugh at that. Although on the inside I knew what he was saying was and is true there is one vampire I want to date…

Stopping my outburst Myrnin grinned "You said you use to sing and play piano, I've never heard you play?"

"When I was younger I use to play Beethoven, moonlight sonata 3rd movement all the time, but since I moved to Morganville I've tried to stay alive it doesn't leave much time to play. My piano is just creating dust down in my parent's basement." I said reliving the horror when I went to college I had to leave my piano behind.

"It is very remarkable that you could play Beethoven, about what age did you play it first?" He asked moving closer more and more intrigued.

"About the time I was four, my parents bought a piano because my dad wanted to start playing and they left the notes on the piano and I just played it." I continued, trying to hide that I was discovered child genius at the age of 5.

"That's... that's unheard of it takes people many years to even begin to get the first line, and a human life time to get it completed." Myrnin stuttered astonished, I knew all what he was saying was true, but I haven't played in months. "Do you have any relatives that play?"

"My aunt Georgia plays the piano, she plays at the Globe as a concert pianist." I said proudly, I love to see my aunt again yet I never will because she IS NOT COMING TO MORGANVILLE and I can't leave.

"Why didn't you continue a career in Music?" He said so gently, it made my heart flutter at the sound.

"I was accepted to Julliard but my love for science out one it every time, my dream has always been to be a scientist. " I empathized, going into a dreamy face about my life as a scientist.

"On your record it never said you applied to Julliard." Myrnin asked surreptitiously at my lack of information.

"I didn't apply they sent me a letter saying, that they have been watching me since I was little and wanted be to join their team." I informed. "Have you always had such an interest for the arts?" I question wanting to see if he really like the piano or he is interested in me, I hope it's the latter.

"I had an interest in the arts but its grown and grown knowing this about you, my dear." He says, which made me blush, as the waiter walks over and places our food down it looks fantastic!

"Tonight we have an open mike, if you want to sing or play the piano or an instrument you have, you can place your name on the sheet and you'll be called, chose a song from our list. Please feel free I will be back in a minute to collet it." He said walking away; no I really regret telling Myrnin of my past because he has the cheekiest grin I have ever seen even bigger than when he got his vampire bunny slippers, to make him laugh I bought vampire hoarse slippers.

"Claire…" He slowly said seductively.

"No!" I say bluntly.

"Please I want to hear you play and sing." He whispers in a very innocent voice, I make the mistake as to look up to see him pulling the puppy dog face, if I was Eve I might be able to resist it but I can't it's too cute.

"Fine! God I can't say no to that face!" I say grabbing the folder and looking at the songs, theirs ten.

Love drunk – Boys like girls

Lightning – The wanted

Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia

Because of you – Kelly Clarkson

Gives you hell – American rejects

Let me sigh – Robert Patterison

Your love is my drug – Kesha

La La Land – Demi lovato

Give your heart a break – Demi lovato

…

**That's it for now, tell me what song she should sing and you can use whatever song for the last one. Review please! **

**Oliver: growl… **

**Me: Shhh… Oliver**

**I locked him in my basement for 10 days, not surprisingly no one's looking for him. He hasn't had blood in ages if you don't review you know what's coming!**

**3 reviews= Next chapter tomorrow! Dedicated as always to BonnieWitch!**


	7. Skyscraper

**Thanks to BonnieWitch, dedicated to BonnieWitch. Please R&R !**

"What do you think either Avril Lavigne - Wish You Were Here or Demi Lovato – skyscraper?" I asked stuck between the two.

"I have never heard either of those songs or any of them, but whatever you sing I'm sure will be fantastic." He pleaded and the waiter came over just as we both finished our meals.

"Will either of you be singing or preforming this evening?" He asked and I nodded.

"Skyscraper, singing and playing the piano." I said nervously because what if I sound terrible or mess up? What if I just freeze up there?

"Well your first come with me please." The waiter said as he held out a hand to me and I took it and stood up, the waiter was about my age he was good looking, obviously not as good as Myrnin but he was sweet. I could hear a hard grunt behind me and turned around to see Myrnin turning green (not literally) and I smiled softly to him and walked out, down to the piano and stocked the keys.

"You ready, we can do this." I whispered soothingly as the curtains opened and I began to play, closing my eye at the intensity of the song singing it as well as I could.

Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

[Chorus]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like i'm made of glass

Like i'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

[Demi Lovato]

As the smoke clears

I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

[Chorus]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

[Bridge]

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Demi Lovato]

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper, Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!

I looked up at the final note to see everyone goggled eyed and mouths wide open, everyone had tears in their eyes even the drunks at the bar! That means I was either really good or really bad I hope it wasn't the latter. Suddenly a large roar of applauded erupted and the curtains closed, I headed back up to the balcony to see Myrnin looking gobsmacked even he had been crying. I sat down and looked up at him, blushing deeply I probably looked like a tomato. "How was I?" I asked terrified at the answer. It was about a minute before he spoke.

"You're… Your fantastic, wow." He stuttered looking up at me staring into my eyes I was hypnotised by brown irises in front of me, I couldn't look away they were so compelling, addictive like a drug that I couldn't look away from. We must have been there for at least half an hour, "Should we go?" He said raising his eyebrows, I nodded viciously and stood up. Myrnin took my hand and led me out as we walked to the hotel. (OUTSIDE THE DOOR TO THE ROOM)

"Thank you, for the best night of my life." I said to Myrnin not tearing my gaze away from his eyes since we left.

"Al contrary, I must thank you it was the best night of my eternity." He whispered leaning closer and closer to me… Myrnin's soft lips pressed against mine so gently for about 2 seconds, but it was the best two seconds ever. I kissed him back on impulse when kissed me when his lips tore away; I felt in every vein in my body that I wanted them back on there. We just stood there in silence for a few more moments, and then I nodded and opened the door blushing slightly. As we walked in a light but warm breeze slid past me comforting, I walked over to the wall and hugged it. Whispering a small thank you to it, for the comfort, just what you need in a new city. I heard a small cough from behind me, so I took my arms away and stood looking at Myrnin, who looked utterly confused. "Why are you hugging the wall?" He asked, funny he thinks I'm the insane one!

"I don't know a get a wave of comfort when I enter the Glass House, Lab or now here. I don't know why but I think it's the houses not just temperature, it warm comforting and understanding." I explained not wanting to sound to insane. He just looked even more confused. "Just forget about, it's nothing I'm going to go ready for bed." I said walking into the shower room, remembering by pj's this time. I got out of the shower and got changed my underwear and into a tight, brown under top and brown and white striped bottoms. I walked out to see Myrnin getting changed just in his boxers; I quickly cover my eyes and zip around going red.

"Sorry..." I mumble "I forgot you might be out here."

"It's fine Claire, really." He pleaded turning me around to face him again trapped by his irises. "Bed arrangements, there's one bed and a couch, you have the bed I'll go on the couch." He informed, however he knew I wouldn't let that happen.

"Myrnin, we can share the bed there's no reason to let you sleep on a hard couch. You can stay here if you want?" I pleaded possessively, he nodded and pulled the cover back to the bed and we both climbed in. I slept next to Myrnin for about 3 hours, until I got up and walked into the kitchen grabbed a coke and walked onto the balcony and sat on the small couch out there stargazing. I sat there alone for about 20 minutes listening to the soothing sounds of the breeze and night sky, looking up at the sky figuring out what stars they were. I was so busy trying to figure out if it was neptunist or aquist I didn't even notice Myrnin sitting next to me. "Hi."

"What are you doing up you should be asleep?" He asked disapprovingly like my father would.

"I came out to look at the stars, what are you doing up you should be asleep?" I mimicked his words moving closer to him so I was inches away from his face. He looked into my eyes.

"I noticed you were gone, when I woke up, I'm normally awake at this time I don't need sleep." He whispered in my ear because we were that close.

"Myrnin, where are the vampires supposed to be?" I whispered moving away from him to sit back on my seat, before the tension is too much and I do something I'll regret, or will I regret it?

"They're supposed to be in the hotel, are mission starts tomorrow. You better get some sleep or you won't have the energy for it." He verified but I had slept a lot today and I wasn't sleepy anymore. So I shook my head.

"I've had enough sleep by this rate I'll be up for about another 4 hours." I groaned looking back up to the sky. "Myrnin?" I turned to face him once more.

"Yes, chérie?"

"Why do you call me _my_ little bird?" I asked emphasized the 'my' because I really want to know!

"That is simply little Claire, you will know soon." I didn't want to press the matter, so I decide to nod and stare up at the stars. I sometimes took a glance at Myrnin I sat there for hours…

**Myrnin's POV – **

"I've had enough sleep by this rate I'll be up for about another 4 hours." Claire groaned looking back up to the sky. "Myrnin?" She turned to face me once more.

"Yes, chérie?" I said.

"Why do you call me my little bird?" She asked emphasized the 'my' because I'm guessing she really wants to know!

"That is simply little Claire, you will know soon." I said knowing I cannot tell her why, how do you tell a woman that you are deeply in love with her. I couldn't face it if she rejected me, not that she would because I am very attractive, but there may be a small part of her that still loves that _boy! _

Hours had passed as I built up the nerve to ask her, she was cuddled up to my side arms round my waist and head resting on my chest I wish she would stay like that forever. Granted, I did put her there in the first place, yet that was beside the point. "Claire, my little bird do you still love that boy?" I asked and because I got no reply I knew she still did, why would she not answer? I glance down to see her asleep, thank god that's why she didn't reply she was in sleep. That means I still have a chance to be with the one woman I love, the one for me! She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping, so innocent, vulnerable… NO! I can't think like that, or I'll do something I regret. I sat up, slowly and wrapped my hands round her small body and carried her to bed resting on my chest.

She murmured "I love you… Myrnin." I shot up thinking my ears deceived me, I prodded them but they were working perfectly, my little bird loved me I will tell her tomorrow. I was so excited I jumped out of the bed and Claire fell on the floor! NOT GOOD!

**Claire's POV – **

"Ahh…" I screamed as I fell from the bed unexpected out of my slumber. "Myrnin, what was that for?" I growled at Myrnin who looked like a love sick puppy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Myrnin was suddenly in front of me, still looking like a love sick puppy he was gazing into my eyes with such passion I had only seen once before my reflection in Shane's eyes when I use to look at him, but not anymore. "Claire, do you still love Shane?" He asked he only used Shane's name in serious cases he usually just calls him '_that boy'_.

I knew in my heart I didn't I loved Shane, but I wasn't in love with him anymore. The love I have for him is you were my first everything but that was it; I would never get back together with him! "No I'm not in love with him!" I whispered because I so close to him, I was scared to get any closer.

"Good..." He whispered using vampire speed to get his hands on my waist and kissing me deeply, it was filled with so much passion, wanting and love. I didn't know where this came from but I was all for it, because the one thing I knew was that I love Myrnin. I was starting to get nervous what if he didn't love me, what if he was just using me! I pulled away from him, glazing in his eyes.

"Myrnin, why did you just kiss me?" I said utterly confused, I looked up to see him hurt I think I could actually hear his heart breaking.

"Because, I love you." He whispered so low I could barely hear him, but I did and I knew what I _**needed**_ to do!

He turned to leave I couldn't let that happen, "Myrnin, I love you too." I exclaimed and kissed him with such force he fell over again. Clumsy vampire! We kissed violently for about an hour before he stood up carrying me with him, as he did I wrapped me legs around he's waist and began kissing again… (**Imagination…) **

**Oliver: Eww… **

**Me: Shut up Ollie Pop, at least Myrnin found love unlike you!**

**Oliver started to cry. **

**Me: Be a man wannabe hippie, gone wrong. **

**Amelie: I am very impressed Phoebe, you have managed to capture Oliver and make him cry! I am very happy with your processes.**

**Myrnin (yelling from the other room): Keep it down… I'm busy.**

**We all burst out laughing except Oliver because he is still Crying. **

**Me: Oh Amelie before I forget we brought Sam back for you using Myrnin's machine! **

**Please R&R! **

**2 reviews = update tomorrow!**

**Or Ollie Pop will devour you!**


	8. Sinking

I woke up sleepily, the side of my face on cold, bare skin. I jumped up immediately shocked to see my head was on a naked Myrnin, plus I was naked! Memories of last night snapped back into my head and I fell back on the pillow and sighed, me and Myrnin _**both**_ emitted our love for each other! I stayed lying down as I relived the best night of my life in my head over and over and over again never wanting it to stop, ever! Something cold hit my waist and tingled me as I was about to scream it came out as I burst of giggles, I turned to see a cheeky looking Myrnin behind me looking guilty for scaring me. "Hello my love, how are you doing this morning?" He asked sweetly pulling me closer to him, which I allowed.

"Glowing, you?" I beamed excited as Myrnin kissed me again, but this was a soft little kiss of an innocent man, which Myrnin from what I saw last night definitely was not even in Myrnin's dictionary. "Sorry didn't quite get that, could you repeat it?" I whispered seductively twisting a small strand of Myrnin's hair in my small fingers. He kissed me again with more passion then before, it went on for a while before I broke it off, and sat up. As I looked back at Myrnin I saw a confused, hurt, handsome, brilliant, charming… Getting carried away there! "We need to go and check out what happened?" I said answering most of his questions from my last action.

"Ok, we have about 20 minutes before we can begin, Claire promise me one thing before we go?" He said barely whispering the last part, and looking up at me with those big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Of course." I answered.

"Promise me you won't go off without me again?"

"I promise, I won't leave you." I said persuasively knowing exactly what he meant, I know he meant not just on this mission but in life and I know we had only been together a day. Yet there was something that just fit about us, reassuring me that we were meant for each other together and always, we were interested in the same thing, both adored science… there was just one thing that held us back and would always held us back. Myrnin was a vampire…

But that was an issue for a latter day, "So… I'm going to go have a shower." I announced sitting up finding a blanket to cover up with, I walked out down to the shower in a gazed mode so happy. Then a had a quick shower, in the middle of washing my hair I heard my Myrnin scream my name. I jumped straight out of the shower out of the room, quickly placing my bath robe around me before so, and running into Myrnin, gasping. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" I gasped running my hands over him to see if there was a cuts or bruises on him, not that there would be he's a vampire he heals quickly.

"I quite fine thank you." He said mimicking me by running his hands all over my body, yet in a different way, I stopped my hands and dropped them to my side, anger boiling over in my body for him scaring me like that!

"Then why the hell did you scream my name! I was in the middle of a shower!" I yelled frustrated, as my shampoo stroked lines down my face, I was about to walk down the hall back to the shower when Myrnin kissed me deeply. I was tense at first angry with him still, but after 2 seconds I was relaxed enjoying my lips on his, the love and passion in the kiss left me trebling. "Ok, you're forgiven." I stated removing my lips from his because shampoo was starting to get in my eyes and it stings!

"You know we both need showers, why not together?" He suggested seductively, I turned and walked towards the shower just before I approached the door I turned back and so a hurt Myrnin where I left him.

"You coming we've only got 20 minutes." I said walking into the shower room and Myrnin closely behind turning me around and kissing me… **(Imagination) **

40 minutes later, dressed, showered and had breakfast, we were finally ready to leave. "Where first?" I asked no clue what or where we're going, just cure the vampires is all I know.

"We'll circulate the building, then head north if we haven't found them then we will have to contact the direct source." He directed leading the way out towards the high street. Why would a vampire be on a high street, not like they're going shopping? Although it is a good place to snatch a few humans with all the crowds, who going to notice if they just disappear. We walked around before about 3 hours straight, before we stopped for a second to rest, he may be a vampire but I'm still human. I NEED REST! "There doesn't seem to be any around here that I've seen."

"Can't you just sense each other or something?" I asked assuming they could just feel there energy or something.

"If only it were that simple." He chuckled still walking, holding my hand in his; he suddenly was in front of me walking into the nearby café. "It's about to rain we better get inside quick." He said a rush of desperation across his face so we ran inside just as it poured. We sat in the far corner, in almost darkness "Would you like something to eat or drink dear? Amelie gave me her credit card to use on our trip." He said handing me one of the two cards labelled Claire.

"Mocha, please." I nodded and as he walked away, then it struck me we were never going to find them together, they can probably tell what Myrnin is! Myrnin came back to the table and quietly sat down which I was grateful for because my head hurt like hell!

"Myrnin I have an idea, but you have to trust me on it, promise?" I ask, swirling a small strand of hair around and sipping my coffee.

Of course I trust you, my little bird what is it?" He whispers alluringly, drinking what I can only hope is coffee.

"I'm going to walk down the road and you're going to wait at the window if anything happens." I demand quickly running out of the shop before he can abject. I quickly walk down the road close to the pavement and eye by way around. All of a sudden a cold pair of hands grabs me from behind, covering my mouth before I can call Myrnin for help because he's still probably sulking in the café. I try and reach for my bag but it's too late a cold, wet tongue traced down the side of my neck.

I scream.

Sharp pair of fangs begins sinking into the delicate skin; I swear if this is Myrnin I'm going to kill him. As the body behind me relaxes I seas my chance to reach into my bag and pull out something to defend myself with, I pull out something either a miniature stake Eve made me or a needle full of the cure. I plunge whatever it is into the figure and it falls behind me scraping its fangs down my neck, leaving my neck cut open. I soon realise that I'm feeling quite light headed so I fall to my knees and yell for Myrnin.

She felt the sharp, piercing pains run through her body as the cold swept past her, all she could do was watch as a strange figure came running up to where she was and wrap her in its strong arms. She curled up on its side and drifted into an endearing slumber, dreaming of the heroic stranger she hoped to once meet again.

**Myrnin's POV – As Claire is being drained. **

I heard Claire calling my name, I rushed outside never to forgive myself if anything had happened to her, yet my worst nightmare had come true. She was kneeling on the pavement going paler and paler, her neck dripping with blood soaking down into her blouse. All I could do was watch, hauntingly however I snapped back into reality and as Claire injected the attacker with the cure and the vampire go cold and still and rip the skin on her delicious neck. I ran over and kicked the vampire out of the way and snarled at the others, picking up my sweet innocent Claire in my arms as she curled into me. The blood dripping down her neck was too tempting, I could stop the darker half from indulging as it licked up the blood. My eyes were turning a crimson red and fangs extending, I tiered my gaze away from her neck relising she could be dying in my arms at this very moment!

I used vampire speed to reach the clinic across the street, luckily empty. " I need a doctor NOW!" I cried almost flipping over once or twice. The doctor ran up to me and pulled Claire onto a streacher and pushed her into a room as I tried to enter the nurse stopped me.

"Are you family?" She asked as Claire was placed onto a cold, stone table.

"Yes, husband." I lied, for now at least, and pushed my way through to Claire waiting axsiosly as the doctor ran tested and such.

"She needs to go into surgery, stich up her neck and quickly!" the doctor said moving Claire from the testing room 2 to the Surgery room 4. As I saw Claire I could hardly get my fangs to stop snapping down but I did. I turned away from where she was a called Amelie. "She's in the emergency room now! What do I do? What it if she doesn't make it?" I screamed down the phone.

"No need to yell!" Amelie said from right behind me scaring the un-life out of me again.

"What do I do, Amelie help me!" I screamed scared out of my wits waiting for news on Claire. I grabbed Amelie by the shoulders and shake her until she answered.

"Fine! Myrnin if she won't make it through the surgery then turn her, but leave her until you're sure she won't!" She whispered throatily, turning swiftly and elegantly turning to seat in the waiting room. All I can do is pace up and down; my dear little Claire is in hospital! I should have stopped her, I can't let her die she is my everything, my life I don't know what I would do if she died…

"Claire Danvers is ready for visitors." The nurse yelled from the intercom all I could do was jump for joy, literally I ran straight into her room and rushed to her side. She was asleep. She looked adorable, so sweet and innocent, venerable… stop thinking like that! My thoughts were intruded by the sound of the intercom again.

"Visiting hours is now over." Well that is not going to happen, I'm not leaving Claire's side ever again, so I'll just wonder over to the corner and sit in the dark.

**Claire's POV –**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my neck, I spat open my eyes in shock all the events that had just happened. What the hell happened! I sat up gasping, and in a blink of an eye I was enveloped in a hug from Myrnin and by breathing returned to normal. "Hush, hush it's ok your fine now. I love you."

"Myrnin, I know I love you too. Where am I?" I asked not letting go ever. A cold cough let behind us just as Myrnin was about answer, guess I'm in the hospital.

"Myrnin can you please leave for a moment, I need to have a word with Claire. You should go and collect her things from reception." Amelie demanded coldly from behind, I and Myrnin broke our embrace he gave me questioning look and I nodded. Myrnin turned kissed me swiftly and left. "Claire how do you feel?"

"Fine, a bit light headed nothing serious." I said casually straightening up to sit properly.

"Claire, Myrnin has informed me of the situation you two are in and I fully support your relationship. I need to know something about you relationship with Shane." Amelie said her wall cumbering slightly at the end mentioning Shane, oh Shane I haven't even thought about him since the whole Alyssa back from the dead thing.

"Of course Amelie, what is it? You don't look too good." I say looking at the founder as her wall crumbled down as she smiled sadly siting in the chair next to the bed I occupied.

"I need to know the last time you and Shane were intimate." Wow not what I expected; if this is one of the birds and bees talks then she's a bit late. I've already endured one from, Hannah, Mom and Dad and my 8TH Grade teacher.

"About 3 months ago, why does this have any relevance?" I ask because really why is Amelie asking me about me and Shane's relationship.

"I was talking to the nurse about your medical situation and she mentioned that you might be with child, it came up on the CAT scan and it showed up." She said quite quickly than waiting in silences, probably for my reaction. GOD did she just say I'm pregnant that's impossible! I'm not pregnant with Shane; the only other man I've been with is…

"WHAT! But does that mean… it's… its Myrnin's child!" I whispered shocked, she only nodded her head. "Does he know?"

"No, I will leave that to you to tell him if you won't to that is."

"I… I can't be pregnant. It's impossible he's a vampire and I'm human. Vampires can't have children."

"Yet Claire you do realise that this is impossible, if you were normal Claire."

"What do you mean not normal?"

"You are unique young Claire, certain vampires have powers you gain with age but I when we first met I should of gotten the truth out of you when you lied about having the book in the church. You should have been compelled to tell me the truth; however you can't be affected by the powers. It's something in your blood, an old ritual preformed on the blessing before even my time, it affects the eighth daughter of the eighth daughter." Amelie said.

"Amelie can you call Myrnin in here please?" I said trying to level my calmness, she nodded and left a second later Myrnin was next to me. "Myrnin sitting here in hospital, made me think some things through."

"You're not leaving me again are you?" He chuckled putting up his puppy face mask.

"No, it just… Do you ever want children, if you could?"

"Claire I can't have children, where has this come from anyway? All I know is that I love you and I hope that's enough for you." He growled standing up and walking towards the door, I sat right up and ran up to him.

"Myrnin of course it is, it's just the doctor told Amelie I'm… I'm… I'm…" I stuttered how do you tell a man that has dealt with the fact he will never have children, he's about to have one.

"Claire what is it? I'm... I'm… I'm what Claire, I'm what?" He snarled waiting for my answer, I was speechless.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled from the top of my lungs!

"That's impossible Claire, what drugs did the nurse give you?"

"Actually it's quite true Myrnin, dear little Claire is carrying your child." Amelie said elegantly from behind, Myrnin turned away to face Amelie raising her eye brows. While they had a fight 'who can raise they eye brows the highest' I went to lie back down on the bed.

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch! **

**Boy or Girl baby? R&R – tell me gender and any names you have!**

**On Friday I spilt some chemicals that are so weak wouldn't hurt anyone. Yet I have very sensitive skin so I got a reaction to it, so I got rushed up the clinic. We were testing chemical reactions, not the reaction I wanted! **

**My hand is all bandaged up! **

**Amelie: Myrnin what are you going to name the child if it's a girl?**

**Myrnin: Alyssa**

**Claire: No way that's Shane's sister's name!**

**Myrnin: Thought I heard it somewhere before, what about Kim. **

**Everyone in the room*palm face* **


	9. Torture

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch!**

**Claire's POV—**

After Amelie and Myrnin talking/arguing at the hospital, me talking to the doctor about the baby and getting back to the room, Amelie got a new room for her.

"Claire, how are you?" Myrnin whispered lying in bed next to me; this is probably the 2000000 time today.

"Myrnin I'm fine, seriously stop asking me that!" I groaned closing my eyes shut and drifting off to sleep culled in Myrnin's arms…

**Myrnin's POV—**

Claire's breathing slowed, so I know she's asleep culled in my arms never, ever going to let go. Yet it wasn't just Claire any more it was my little boy/girl, I can't have a child it's probably insane as well I can't do that to Claire. However I waited over 900 years give or give a couple of decades to have a child, I never thought I would have a baby because for god's sake I'm a vampire! I silently stoke my little angel on the cheek and crossed to the land of the dreamers…

**Claire's POV –**

Myrnin's relaxed against me if he knew I was awake then I would be in the middle of a conversation. I slowly unrolled myself and climbed out of bed, I grabbed the phone from the table and pulled it into the bathroom and sat on the toilet dialling Eve.

**Phone Conversation – **

Claire: Hi Eve

Eve: Hi Claire, how's Brooklyn? You having fun? No bite marks?

Claire: Great, yes and no. Eve I going to tell you something but I really need you to keep listening, the thing I'm going to tell after is really stressing me.

Eve: God Claire what's happened are you alright, should I get Michael?

Claire: Eve I'm fine, ok ready. I and Myrnin are together.

Eve: What… you and Myrnin, Claire are you happy?

Claire: Yeah I'm the happiest I've even been! The thing is that… that I'm pregnant.

Eve: (Silence) what your pregnant, is it Shanes what did Myrnin say?

Claire: No its Myrnin child, yeah I know it's impossible, but there was this curse put on my family ages ago before Amelie if that's possible. Myrnin's happy.

Eve: Claire, if I was there I would hug you! If you and Myrnin are happy then what's the problem.

Claire: I'm not ready to be a mother, I love Myrnin and he loves me but we have only been together a week. I don't know what to do I can't have children, but if I have an abortion I might not be able to have vampire children, but I definitely won't be able to have human children. I've never really thought about having children, not until I'm at least 25 or 26.

Eve: Claire you will be a great mother, you're with the guy of your dreams and trust that baby is going to be gorgeous! You know I envy you Claire you can have children me and Michael aren't going to have children, I'm going to grow old and die and he's going to stay hot forever!

Claire: You know you can always adopt or surrogacy and turning isn't too bad. You can be with the man of your dreams forever; you and Michael will be great together!

Eve: Claire I'm turning after the wedding, but let's get back to you what do you want me to do?

Claire: Don't tell anyone, thanks for everything you're really helped me, I going to keep it. You can tell Michael if you want but if you tell Shane do it before I get back on Saturday.

Eve: Bye CB, love you!

Claire: Bye Eve, love you too.

Claire put the phone down and looked up to see the door cracked open, and Myrnin standing there. "Hi Myrnin." I sighed and he walked in, I dropped my chin and two muscly fingers propped my chin up so I was staring into the saddest and beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"Cheri, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" He whispered consolingly into my ear, kissing me on the fore head.

"I knew how much you wanted a child, you were so happy how was I supposed to tell you, I didn't know if I wanted a child." I said tears rolling down my face, Myrnin swiftly wiping them away kissing me on the lips.

"You don't think I'm scared, being a father is a serious thing let's hope he isn't as insane as I am." Myrnin said god he's scared I'm the one who's going to have to take care of it, not alone give birth to it. It's going to be a vampire, well half vampire, half human. How I'm going to tell my parents I'm pregnant, I haven't even told them I broke up with Shane yet!

"That's one of the reasons I love you… wait you said he, is it a boy how do you know?" I demanded I'm supposed to be the one who know first, I've got to carry it.

"It's just a guess my dear, I think it might be a boy just an assumption." He said breaking off to kiss me deeply and passionately… **(Imagination) **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Today I really need to talk to Amelie about the baby because seriously I hope it's not the whole Bella thing again, last minute change and drinking blood. Ewww. I'm not a vampire and that means no drinking blood! I walked down the hall to the room Amelie was staying after saying farewells to Myrnin who went to cure the vampires in town, which reminds me that my neck is still throbbing. I knock on the door and Amelie immediately opens it. "Good morning Claire, what can I do for you?" She asks politely gesturing for me to come inside and sit on the sofa.

"Amelie I was just wondering if you knew what affects it's going to have on me, any precautions I need to take." I asked slightly embarrassed I have to ask Amelie for advice on babies, although she can't have any herself which I'm sure hurts her.

"Well, I have done research and this is the first real vampire baby to be born. In the book it talks about the 'Immortal Child', your child will be a hybrid half vampire, half human unless it takes after one of you more than the other. What would you like to know specifically?" She answered; I really haven't had much thought about the matter.

"How long will I be pregnant?"

"Up to 5 months."

"Will I still get a bump?"

"No, your body will not be infected in that way."

"Will I have morning sickness?"

"Probably, but not until late at night."

"Will I have to drink blood?" I asked almost throwing up at the thought, I really couldn't do that it would be discussing to have drink the thing that flows inside you, like drinking the food you've already digested.

"Uncertain, if you get too pale or ill we will see into it."

"Will I have to give birth the same way?"

"Yes and no, you will have to give birth but it will consist of only an hour or two."

Great, well at least vampire children are nicer to give birth too, you won't get all fat and bloated, morning sickness at night, and only pregnant for 5 months. It's starting to look up, except the whole it's a vampire so probably out live you.

There's only one question penetrating my mind at the moment.

"Will I survive the birth?" I took a large gulp, what was I going to do if I wouldn't who would Myrnin want more his child or me. I can be replaced and his child can't this is his only chance ever!

"Yes but you will be very weak, so make sure to stay as full as energy and healthy as possible. You will need to drink lots of vitamins at the end."

"Amelie, after I have the baby… I want to turn! It would be hard enough losing Myrnin but my child as well that would just kill me, I couldn't stand it if I grew old while they stay young and immortal."

"Yes, I was going to say something soon about that, have you told Myrnin yet?" She asks suspiciously moving an inch closer, wow she's more like Eve than I thought gossip much!

"No I'm going to mention it to him after the baby is born, I want to get his consent first. One last thing Amelie… have you told anyone yet?" I asked because at least if she told someone then I wouldn't have to tell anyone, also it would get people time to get used to it especially my parents. It's hard enough telling them your pregnant, not alone it's a vampires child so they grandchild is half vampire more or less!

"No, I haven't told a soul but Eve has told Oliver and Oliver being Oliver is planning to tell everyone. Not that he has any friends he could tell, so I ordered him to keep this a secret and to make sure he has been sent on a plane to join us. Michael is making sure he gets here without a word, but as soon as he gets here we will leave, we can't be away from Morganville much longer." She carped, Eve is the gossip queen but I can't blame her I would of thought Ollie – pop knew too.

"Ok… I better get back." I sighed I knew what was coming if Oliver did get the word out then I would get a call from either my parents or Shane. I didn't know what one I dreaded more, I turned and was about to walk out when Amelie spoke again.

"Claire is something bothering you, you seem depressed a little." She said walking up to me, and shocking me hugging me. I stiffened at first then relaxed and hugged her back; it still felt strange to be hugged by Amelie!

"I've got to tell my parents I'm pregnant, I haven't even told them I broke up with Shane yet. Now I've got to tell them I'm pregnant with a vampire child, and it's a 900 and whatever year old vampire who has also been my boss for ages. At least they liked him last time they saw him." I moaned, at least I can do a good Monica impression. I walked out the room waving goodbye and walking into my room getting ready to pack and wait for Oliver to get here, god I'm going to kill him.

It was about an hour or two before I got tired and dozed off on the couch. Dreams of me, Myrnin and our child together.

**Myrnin's POV – **

I dodged the idiot running towards me and stabbed him in the back with the cure and some antibiotics; he fell straight on his butt. The others crowded round me forming a circle; I love it when they think they have a chance. They must be 5 months old max, one charged forwards and I hit him so hard he flew back and knocked down five other guys. I injected them all, well that was a hard work out, not. I texted Amelie that the job was done and where they were, all she said to me was that someone was going to collect them and teach them a few things. Wonder who it could be?

Anyway, I had to get back soon my love was waiting with my unborn baby. I can't wait to have a child, but I'm not so sure Claire feels the same. She seems fine after the talk yesterday yet I can sense something is upsetting her; it pains me to see her like that.

I fear the baby will be an outcast to both the vampire and human race. The vampires won't accept him, because he is also human. The humans will reject him because he is a vampire, they will most likely try to kill him or fear him. However I can't fear the future forever it will come one day me, Claire and our beautiful child. This child is going to be the smartest child ever born, well with me and Claire of course. How could he not he has the smartest parents, with he takes after either me or Claire he will be the handsomest. If he looks like me he will be strong, muscly and out famously handsome. If he takes after Claire then he will be the kindest, sweetest, still muscly and out famously handsome.

The stupid contraption Claire gave me encase something happened while I was out went off and I ran as fast as I could back to the room. I ran to where I thought Claire was and found her lying on the floor screaming in pain…

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires or Death Note!)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep reviewing! **

**Oliver: Phoebe what is a Death note and why does it say Shane Collins in it. **

**Me: Stay away from that!**

**(I taking the book and placing it on my table. Oliver leaves as Myrnin walks in."**

**Myrnin:** **Phoebe what is a Death note and why does it say Shane Collins in it?**

**Me: Oh… it's a note book; if you write a person's name in it then they die. You can write how they die too! **

**Myrnin: Can I write Oliver in it?**

**(We both start writing how Oliver dies in it)**

If you don't review your name will go in there too!


	10. Balcony

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch and BrOkEnToYbOx!**

**I still need some really unique or cool names for the baby as well as gender please!**

**I would like to thank Crazy Chemist, because your review was so sweet, I'm really happy you enjoy it! **

**Claire's POV –**

As I awaited Myrnin's return, I slowly slumped up onto the foot of the bed. I could literally hear my hear my belly rumble, I decided I eat something. I hoped into the kitchen and made myself something small, just a sandwich, crisps, pasta, burger, sausage sandwich, chips and a small side salad that I didn't eat. Nothing seemed to quench my thirst, I would just ignore so I went back to the bedroom still waiting on Myrnin. Where on earth could he be? What would take him this long, God? Then this fiery pain started in my stomach, almost killing me from the inside I fell on the floor squishing my stomach. It was unbearable, ow! Ow! OW! I started scratching at my stomach trying to get the pain away, when the pain started in my gums and something was pushing from them.

God, no!

Long, sharp and pure white fangs snapped down, I burst out sobbing unable to keep it inside. I started screaming as the pain grew worst, I scratched repeatedly again and again. I looked down and saw my stomach a raw red and blood streaming from it, I trusted myself to stop as I did I caught sight of Myrnin in the corner of my eye. How long had he been there?

A piercing snap came from inside me and caused me to scream louder, "Claire what are you doing?" Myrnin yelled snapping out of his trance. All I could do is scream in response, I tried to answer but the pain was too much. "Amelie! Get in here now!" He screeched not able to move forward, but turning and leaving.

As he left Amelie walked in speaking stopping when she saw me "Myrnin, I am very busy can I talk-". He looked dazed as Myrnin did when he first saw me, while I laid there screaming and scratching my stomach out. How did she not here me screaming? "Claire what happened?" She said still in complete shock over my current state.

"I… pain… stomach… help…" I stuttered out before Myrnin came back with a large, tall, pointy needle. No way was that coming near me! I shifted away on to the terrace as Myrnin came at me with the large needle; I slipped over the Persian rug and fell backwards off the terrace…

**Eve's POV –**

It felt like ages from when Claire told me she was pregnant. I can't stand it any longer; both Shane and Michel have been nagging me why Claire hasn't been back yet. She was supposed to be back a week ago! Shane threatening to go and find her, he thinks his made a massive mistake breaking up with CB. Of course he did!

All I can do is tried to keep my mouth shut until she comes back, she said I could tell Michael. He keeps asking me because he knows that I talked to her, and now Amelie is gone. I accidently told Oliver yesterday and Michaels got to talk him somewhere today, there will be a riot soon, the three most powerful vampires are gone. Mayor Morrell is running the town; only me, Shane, Michael and probably some blood-suckers know that both Amelie and Oliver are gone.

"Hi Eve any word from Claire?" Michael asks as he walks in, shit I'm writing this all down in my diary. If he even gets a glimpse at it he'll know what's going on.

"Nope, where you have to take Oliver?" I ask trying to sound innocent, god help me it's so hard keeping this from him. I'm known for my gossip abilities, I'm like the Queen Of Gossip why did Claire tell me.

"The airport, he's going to Brooklyn as well. What are they doing out there starting up another Morganville? Eve, you can't put this off for ever I know you know what's happened to Claire. Tell me." He whispers the last part moving closer to me on the sofa he sat on moments before. I don't know what to do! Do I tell him or make something up? Ahh! This is so frustrating!

"Doubt it, I told you I don't know! Why do you care so much? Huh" I yelled in his face, this is the only way I know he will back off.

His eyes lust the colour of red slightly, but then he closes his eyes and opens them to see his sky blue irises. "Eve I promised that I would take care of her, not just to you but to Shane, Amelie, Claire and her parents. Please just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone!" He pleads for the millionth time, but this time he is tearing up. I can stand it anymore; this is not a secret that's going to screw up my relationship Claire will understand won't she?

"Ok I'll tell you but first you need to promise me that you WILL NOT TELL SHANE ANYTHINK!" I stress and he nods and smiles, god he looks like an angel! "Claire and Myrnin are in a relationship-"He opens his mouth to speck but I hold up my hand and it's immediately shut. "Well, Claire and Myrnin… and now Claire's pregnant. Yes it's Myrnin, and I know it's impossible but there was the curse put on Claire's family and well she's pregnant. Now you can speak?" I whispered quickly, all he does is drop he's mouth I can't resisted kissing him. Of course he kisses me back and … **(Imagination) **

**Michael's POV – (from when Eve told him)**

"Well, Claire and Myrnin em… and now Claire's pregnant. Yes it's Myrnin, and I know it's impossible but there was the curse put on Claire's family or something and well, now she's pregnant. Now you can speak?" Eve whispered quickly. What... Claire is pregnant… Myrnin's child… Vampire baby…

Her parents are going to kill me!

This is too much to take in at once, all I can do is let my jaw drop and stare blankly into thin air. Shane's not going to take this well at all, he's going to kill either or all, me, Claire, Myrnin and Eve.

I happy for Claire, I truly am it's just me and Eve are having so many problems. I can't marry Eve, how am I supposed to tell her we're not allowed to get married. Claire she's got pregnant, with a vampire's child that's got to be so hard for Eve to deal with. I know she want's children, she wants to get married, and she wants to grow old… I'm just not the person she should be with for those things.

I couldn't change her into what I'm. I don't want to bring her into a world of loneliness, when every anyone describes being a vampire they always seem to leave out being lonely. Even if we were together forever, it would still be lonely; she would lose everyone she ever cared about. I know she doesn't like to admit it but she loves and misses her parents. Everything they did to her was horrible but inevitably there still her parents. She will miss her freak of a brother Jason, where ever he is. She'll miss Shane because everyone knows he will never change he would rather die than be a vampire, she'll miss Claire but I have a hunch that if Claire doesn't chose to be a vampire and live with Myrnin then something will happen to her and she'll become one anyway. Shane… Shane will hate everyone. He'll hate me because of what I am, he will hate Eve for turning so she could be with me. He'll… He might hate Claire because she chose Myrnin over him and will probably turn. I know she won't want to lose Myrnin, but if I know Claire she will not be able to live without her baby.

How will that work? If Claire has the baby then turns, she won't be able to stay with it for a while. While she gets use to being a vampire, the baby will be half vampire, half human more importantly. I wonder how it will work, will it grow to a certain age? Will it drink blood? Will it be as strong as normal vampires? What will happen? The only thing I'm worrying about know is, will me and Eve make it?

I have Eve the most amazing girl in the world, plus I'm engaged to her I shouldn't be thinking so negatively. When Amelie gets back I'm going to march right into her office and demand that she lets me and Eve get married. If Claire and Myrnin can have a 'baby' then why can't we get married, I and she could live forever together. That's if she changes into a beast like me, a blood-sucker, Leech, Night crawler, Night stalker, Nightwalker, Parasite, Soul sucker, Tick. I couldn't bring her into this type of life style, she can't have kids with me and I know no matter how much she says she doesn't care if we can have kids that she can't live without them. She would be a great mother…

My thoughts were intruded my Eve's lips against mine, I kiss her back and all worry and fear are gone all I want is to be with her… **(Imagination) **

**Oliver POV –**

I was walking back from the airport to go and see Amelie, that clown and Claire. I still can't believe that that fool got Claire nocked up, I thought she was smart. I had to walk all the way from the airport because someone cancelled my limo; I wonder who that was… God one day I will kill that crack.

God I wonder what the hell Claire sees in that baboon. The whole vampire, human baby thing is so not going to go well with either species. I can't believe that vampires can have children, well not all vampires only the vampires Claire is with. That baby I feel sorry for its got that insane freak as a father, not alone if it looks anything like him then it might as well have a label stuck to its head saying ' Bully me please'. I finally arrive at the blasted hotel, and walk in to hear Claire screaming, probably saw Myrnin. Myrnin and Amelie whispering and gasping, what the hell is happening out there? They've gone on the balcony, so I walked outside to see Myrnin moving closer and closer towards Claire. Claire moving backwards until her back was pressing up back to the glass. Amelie looking shocked confused and pity as she watched Myrnin moving closer with… what a needle?

What the hell was going on?

**I still need some really unique or cool names for the baby as well as gender please! **

**I would put more on this chapter, but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. **

**What's going to happen to Claire?**

**What's Oliver going to do?**

**What's Myrnin going to do if Claire dies?**

**What's going to happen with Michael and Eve?**

**Are they going to stay together?**

**What's going to happen when Shane finds out about the baby?**

**What's Amelie going to do when Michael barges in? **

**If you have any more questions or anything then please ask!1!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Dedicated to BonnieWitch and BrOkEnToYbOx

Characters:

These are the characters and who they are with in 'real life'!

Myrnin = ME!

Michael = BrOkEnToYbOx

Shane = Dustbin ( No – one else will have him after what he did to Claire, and the fact he's in love with her!)

Oliver= Mop (That's the best he can do!)

Sam = (YOU CAN HAVE Him REVIEW AND HE'S YOURS)

I have a certificate at home that's sign by Rachel Caine, who I'm meeting on Saturday, that says ' (My name) officially and legally owns the character 'Myrnin Conwy'.

I'll post a picture of it on my page if you want to look!

Anyone going to the Rachel Caine signing on Saturday at water stones, blue water! Me and BrOkEnToYbOx are going!

My mummy let me order a Team Myrnin bag!

**I still need some really unique or cool names for the baby as well as gender please!**


	11. Break Down

**Need Baby Names Please not too late!**

**Oliver's POV –**

What the hell was going on?

Claire seemed to slip on the rug or something and fall backwards, I moved so I could catch her not for that Crakula but for Amelie. I know that she cares for Claire in a daughter sort of way; unfortunately I do feel the same. As she lands in my arms her breathing increases and she takes a gulp of air "Oliver run!" She screams I stay where I am, why do I need to run? "Oliver run now, go!" She screams fear dripping in her voice, so I run quite far away until I reach a dark corner on the edge of town. I place her down, almost carefully.

"Claire, what the hell is going on?" I demand her heart beat increases and she takes yet another gulp of air. She wraps her hands around her legs and huddles close to the extremely dirty side of the old motel building. "If you're not going to tell me, I will just call Amelie and ask. Are you going to tell me now?" I whisper viscously, all the while knowing I don't have my phone upon Amelie's request.

"No, fine I'll… tell you. You know of my… medical condition?" She asks quivering in silence against the cold, I whip of my jacket and place it round her, and she looks loss for words. I'm not that bad! All I can do is just nod for her to continue. "Well, I was waiting for Myrnin to return and my stomach started to hurt and I don't know what really happened… I couldn't stand the pain for long and then my gums started to bleed and canines grew long and sharp like… like…" She trembled not even able to carry on, I nod in response I know what she was going to say… fangs. But that's impossible she hasn't been turned I would have been able to tell if she had. However everything is impossible, especially the fact that she's pregnant with a hybrid child of that old crocks.

I know what I have to do, but not in front of her of course she might even be able to hurt me if that actually happened. I reach into by pocket and walk to left covering up my phone and dial Amelie, she picks up on the first ring. "Amelie I have Claire, send Myrnin to come and collect her. She fell off the balcony and I caught her. We're at the left hand side of the Rolling Hotel at the edge of town and tell him to hurry." I gawked down the phone; she hung up with a sigh and then almost immediately was in front of us.

"Where is she?" Myrnin keened franticly looking around until he spotted her.

**Claire's POV –**

"Where is she?" Myrnin keened franticly scattering around until he spotted me cowering in the corner, he started moving towards me. I screamed at that moment I could almost hear his heart breaking, so I pulled myself together forgetting the horrible things that had happened and ran up and hugged Myrnin so hard that if he wasn't a vampire then I would of broke bones. He hugged me make prudently, I don't blame him I did just scream when I saw him. I cried cuddling into his shoulder; he tipped my chin up and whipped away the tears falling "Let's get you to bed." He said swiftly not even giving me a chance to respond because he lifted me up and carried me, bridal style, back to the hotel where I saw the bags already packed and being loaded into the car.

"What's happening?" I yawned snuggling closer to his chest, trying to forget what happened about the day I had, but unfortunately I know that I will have to talk about it on a later date. And I really don't know what to do.

"We have to go back to Morganville; we've been out too long, my little bird. Go to sleep now." He whispered, as I snuggled up closer to him by head lying in on his muscly chest.

And I fell asleep…

**###**

**(Ok this is after the airplane and car rides back to Morganville, because I have already done that so I didn't want to just repeat by self.) **

**Outside the Glass House – (Oliver and Amelie went home) **

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" He whispered hugging me goodbye and a sweet, tender kiss on the lips, I nodded and braced myself for what was about to happen. Myrnin was gone as I opened the door; Eve, Michael and … Shane were sitting there on the couch.

"Hi strangers." I joked walking past the threshold, to have them jump up at the sudden outburst, Eve ran over and hugged me.

"CB, AH! Your back! How are you, sit down!" That was more of an order than a question, we parted and as soon as I was separated from Eve I had Michael around.

"Hi Claire, you ok?" That was the kind, brotherly Michael I knew. I hugged him hard and separated from him to see Shane standing there looking awkward.

I moved closer and hugged him, he looked taken back for a second yet as I moved back he hugged me back kissing me gently on the cheek. "I've missed you, you know."

"I've missed you too." I whispered in his ear, no doubt that Michael could hear it. Eve shook my arm and I separated from Shane, not able to look him in the eye.

"CB, I've missed you too. It's been empty without you, you had a long trip. Go to bed and you can talk in the morning." And that was the Eve I knew, the mum/best friend, I knew she was right so I turned said night and went up to bed. As I turned to walk up the Eve mouthed to me _I need to talk to you! _So I nod and walk up to my room and shut the door waiting for Eve to make her entrance. About 3 seconds after Eve and Michael both burst into my room, Eve jumping next to me on the bed and Michael shutting the door and standing closely behind it.

"OK, Claire explain yourself. All I know is your pregers, its Myrnin's and it's impossible." Eve explained like I swear I already did.

"So I'm guessing you told Michael" I said glancing at Michael who looked intrigued and awkward "Ok I told you, there was this thing put on my family or something. I and Shane broke up, me and Myrnin went on a date and we took it slow first, then … and I got attacked by another vamp he saved me. I went to the hospital they told me I'm pregnant. The End."

That was a mouthful; she couldn't even comprehend what he and Eve were thinking. Michael was usually an open book and Eve just told you what she was thinking. Michael was just shacking he's head and Eve was looking quite evil, suddenly Eve was hugging me again. "How old, I mean like how far along?" Eve hushed putting her hands on my stomach, which earned her a weird look from me and Michael.

"I'm not sure about 2 – 3 weeks, I was gone for about 3 weeks so almost a month." I whispered back, I really hoped that Shane couldn't hear me because this was going to be one hell of a conversation. I turned over to see the silent Michael standing in the corner, "What do you think about this?" I really don't know what he was thinking; he just looked like a silent angel on the side lines.

"Well… I'm not entirely sure; if I was you I would tell Shane soon. He isn't going to take this well." Michael carped moving closer so he was standing next to the sitting Eve. Eve finally removed her hands and muttered something, like, no baby kick yet.

"It's not really he's chose, he broke up with me. I've moved on, yeah I admit it was fast but it was about a month. Why would he care anyway? You still haven't said how you feel about this?" I angered about Shane.

"Well I don't think it would be the best thing, but what's done is done and I will be supportive all the way." He whispered sitting down inches away from Eve, he gave me deathly stare.

"I'll tell him soon… After me and Myrnin figure out how, if it will do anything to me. I already know a few things. You know it was a long trip… I should get some sleep." I hushed and they nodded exiting the room.

I fell asleep…

###

It was about 2, 1 am when I heard a low knock at the door. "Claire… Claire are you awake?" I heard from the quiet whispered. I wasn't sure who it was, I was still half asleep.

"Yeah come in." I muttered and the door slowly creaked open, and Shane quietly walked in and stood there quietly. "What's this about Shane?"

"Claire… Claire I made a mistake, I never should have broken up with you. I was just angry and shocked about Alyssa, I still love you." He admitted moving closer and closer sitting next to me on the bed. I was still shocked; I didn't even notice him moving until his lips were against mine for a pure quick second because I moved away.

"Shane… I've moved on, you can't just come in here and assume I'll take you back! You. Broke. Up. With. Me. Remember." I yelled just loud enough for him to move back a bit in shock, however not loud enough for Eve to hear Michael I wasn't sure.

"Claire, I know I'm sorry! … Wait what do you mean you've moved on?" He shouted not even trying to keep his voice down. He stood up glaring at me with a deathly scare. "Common, Claire who you with? Who's better than me?"

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that I love him and we're over! Will you please get out of my room, please!" I demanded and he stayed where he was, sighing and breathing evenly.

"Claire, tell me who it is! Now!" He bellowed angrily putting on a pocker face, moving back slamming his fist down on the desk in the corner of the room. When I stayed quiet he yelled again "NOW!" At that moment, Michael was in the room door slamming open.

"You ok, what's going on?" As he said that Eve jumped in the room, yawning in no Goth makeup. They both looked weary and exchanged glances and I gave them a look that said _I'm going to tell him, leave'_.

"Claire you want to explain?" He growled and Michael and Eve walked out waving a hand behind them and closed the door behind them. I looked back at Shane who looked furious at them slamming his fist down again. "Thanks man, so Claire you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine... it's... its Myrnin." I mumbled not daring to look at him at all. He groaned and shook his head as far as I could tell. "Can you leave now?"

"Myrnin! Myrnin! You left me for that freak, that vampire!" He yelled completely hurt, I almost couldn't resist comforting him, almost. But that all went always when he scattered around the room. "Why? You been cheating on me all this time? I'll forgive this, but you have to come back to me. It's not like you can have a life with him anyway, he'll stay the same age and you'll grow old and die."

He yelled and stumped out the room, when I said nothing.

I lie back down on the bed and fell into a deep slumber, well at least for a little while…

###

**Shane's POV –**

I am going to kill Myrnin.

He has stolen too much this time, he turned my dad into a brain in a jar, turned my sister into a vampire and now he's stolen _my_ Claire. That was too far. I marched myself out of Claire's room slamming her door shut, I ran down the stairs picking up Eve's car keys and drove to Myrnin's lab or as I like to call it lair.

###

I arrived at that Crackula's lair and stumped down the steps almost falling into the second from the bottom. I slammed open the door and barged in not even bothering to keep quiet. "Yo, come out here now blood-sucker." I yelled at in the dark air, moments later I heard shelves moving and Myrnin coming out standing in front of me.

"What?" He sounded agitated, looking like he was in the middle of something. Like. I. Care. I couldn't stand being in the same room as him, so I punched him. He didn't even seem to notice, stupid vampire strength. "I would rather you didn't do that again." He began and I punched him again and threw a sachet of silver nitrate on him, but he dodged. "I said don't do that, what do you wish to talk about?"

He was suddenly across the room, gesturing for me to take a seat next to him. I decide I would just because it would be easy for me to attack him better. I sat down "so you and Claire, what you do to her?" I whispered spitefully.

"I and Claire are deeply in love." He whispered dreamily, now I really just want to kill him. "That what you want, if you would please leave I have work to do."

I stood up and turned although this time I threw the silver nitrate on him, he wasn't expecting it so it mostly covered him. He screamed in pain and glared at me standing up and grabbing me by the shirt. "I'm going to hurt you very badly if you don't leave now." I shook my head and got my silver stake out of my pocket and held it up to his chest threateningly. "Ok. If you would please remove that stake…"

"Now why would I do that, I could kill you now and Claire could be with me." I chuckled moving the tip of the stake closer into his shirt, if you could call it that.

"Because you know it would just make Claire resent you further."

"I'm willing to take that chance." I laughed moving the stake even closer and closer into his rib cage.

"You wouldn't want to leave a child fatherless would you?" What, what did he mean leave a child fatherless, like what he did when he turned my dad into a machine. What child? He must of realised I didn't know what he was talking about because he continued. "Oh, didn't Claire tell you she carrying my child."

"You're lying… You must be lying, that's impossible." I moved away from him, dropping him and the stake. I backed off and dropped my gaze.

"Oh, yes it is impossible but Claire has always been the one to defeat the impossible. There was this curse on her family and you know when two lips pucker and… Well here we are." I ran out of there and straight home, into my room and slammed the door shut.

I can't believe that she pregnant with his baby…

**Claire's POV –**

I was asleep for about 5 hours a least, until I was woken up by the vibrations of Myrnin coming through the portal directly into my room at gone 10, did I really sleep that long? "Claire? Waky, waky." Myrnin whispered kneeling down next to my bed, without realising I stuck my arm out and waked Myrnin on the head thinking he was my alarm clock.

"Snooze." I mumbled removing my arm from his head after he yelped. I slowly sat up to see Myrnin standing there at the side of my bed looking quite annoyed, I wonder why? "Hi Myrnin."

"Hello Claire, now would you please explain why you were hitting me." He barked, straightening up and removing the covers from my bed and housing my up though I fought for a moment, I gave up.

"I thought you were my alarm clock, why are you waking me up this early in the morning? You could have called." I snapped trying to move back into bed, but Myrnin stopped me so I gave up on trying.

"Claire, do you realise that it is 10 a clock, we have to run some test and such. Will you please follow me, no need to change." He ordered and walked through the portal. Despite what he said I got ready and brushed my hair, running the straightener throw it a few times. Myrnin popped his head through the portal then pulling me along with him by grabbing my hand. I stepped into the dark rusty lab and couldn't see next to nothing, all the lights were off and Myrnin was nowhere to be seen.

"Myrnin, Myrnin where are you? This isn't funny, turn the lights on now!" I howled trying to get the fear out of my voice which I failed at. I looked around for my bag to get the weapons I have, but then it hit me I didn't bring it. Moments later Myrnin was in front of me kissing me, the lights flickered on to reveal Theo Goldman and his medical kit. I removed my lips from his, obviously nervous and curious "Hello Mr Goldman."

"Hello Claire, I guess you're wondering why I'm here." He smoothed and I nodded and he continued "I have to run some tested on you because of your new condition. If you would please take a seat on the lab table."

I took the seat on the lab table wondering what type of tested they had in mind; I hoped that they weren't any needles. "Mr Goldman what type of tested? Yo don't have to use needles do you?" I sleeked tensing up on the cold, hard table.

"Just the simple once, x-ray, ultrasound test and two maternal serums (blood) tests. Yet first we need to know what affects the baby has had on you, anything different been happening." Theo said, well there have been a few things… I couldn't say it so I glanced at Myrnin pleading for him to speak because he has been awfully quiet.

"She had, when I was away, a slight mishap or break down. When I arrived Claire was lying on the floor scratching her stomach, it was bleeding scratches and cuts all over it. Also she was crying in pain, I think she had fangs coming out of her bleeding gums. That's all isn't it dear?" Myrnin blurted moving further towards me so I was sitting in front of him.

"Thank you for putting it so kindly, but yes I think that's all." I said sarcastically moving a bit back, looking at Theo.

"You said that you were scratching your stomach, lay down I will need to inspect them. They may catch a disease or be harmful to you or your child." He asseverates throwing a few things on to the floor so I could lie down, although first he put down a plastic mat and a pillow. "Ok this might be cold."

"Shouldn't we be doing this in a hospital or something? I'm not sure the lab is the cleanness place." I spattered being almost frozen on the stomach because of the jel or whatever it is on me. Theo looked at me warily and turned to Myrnin.

"They wouldn't be able to understand what it's doing to you, Theo any clue why that happened?"

"Yes I have a theory, I think that the baby is half turning young Claire here. This is due to the fact of Claire's body it isn't, wasn't compatible with the foetus. You may experience some vampric like features, such as fangs, red eyes, strength and speed. I doubt that you will require blood; on to a different note have you decided on names?" Theo concluded and wiped the jel of my stomach, I hadn't really thought about names. Dammit I haven't told my parents yet!

"Damn, damn, damn! I need to go?" I snapped sitting up on the table, while pulling down my shirt.

"Claire what's wrong? Where do you need to go?" Myrnin asked moving in front of me, stopping me from exiting.

"I have to tell my parents, when I do you might want to hide. Damn!" I shuffled trying to move out of his way; Theo exited with a wave to Myrnin and the second he left Myrnin's lips were against mine. It was sweet and passionate; regretfully I had to break the kiss because I needed to breath. "This isn't going to detract me, I really need to go!"

"Well, then I will have to come to let us take the portal." He said buttoning up his shirt, which I don't remember doing but I'm guessing it was me. I look down and I'm in my shirt is undone as well, unmistakably Myrnin's work. I walk through the open portal behind Myrnin and enter my parents' house. "Hello Mr and Mrs Danvers, is it ok if me and little Claire have a word with you for a moment."

"Oh... Ok please sit down; would you like a cup of tea?" That was mum I moved out from behind Myrnin, and sat down he soon followed. Across from the small coffee table was my dad sitting there reading a newspaper the 'Oblivious times' or something.

"Dad, mum I need to talk to you. Please sit down; ok I have two things to tell you." I stuttered as mum came in and sat down, dad put the newspaper down and looked at both me and Myrnin eying us both up and down. "Ok I and Shane broke up."

They could at least try to hide their excitement; they both let out a sigh of relief. "Oh honey, are you ok?" Mum giggled in a typical mum fashion. "You know we will be here for you all the way."

"Mum, that was a long time ago but that wasn't what we wanted to tell you." I breathed I could see them both going pale. "Um… Well… You see…"

"Claire and I are courting and while we were away Claire got pregnant." Myrnin said bluntly placing his hand on mine entwining his fingers with mine for reassurance. Mum hugged me saying things like_ Honey that's great news _and _Are you ok, we support you all the way._ Wow mum was supportive and dad, well dad looked think he'd just seen a ghost. He was in shock.

"Dad, are you ok? Dad, you in there?" I whispered in the thin air. "I think we should leave, bye love you" I stood up and Myrnin followed I waved goodbye and as I left dad stuttered.

"You have my blessing Myrnin, don't miss trust that." Myrnin nodded and followed me out. Once we were in the lab I took a long, deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Well that went well, you o-" I was stopped in mid-sentence because Myrnin kissed me more passionately than ever before. Myrnin picked me up from my legs and used super speed into his bedroom, laying us down on the bed and … **(imagination…) **

###

"I love you." Myrnin whispered to me, slowly creasing my cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered back, he looked fantastic, his hair in black bouncy curls, his eyes a dark hazel seeping through me and his plump, kissable lips.

"What about Kim? For the baby if it's a girl." He suggested caringly stroking the small spot on my stomach, I hate the name Kim.

"No way in hell, too many bad memories."

"Britney."

"Troubled pop star, who use to do drugs and shaved her head, no."

"Alyssa."

"SHANE'S SISTER, NO WAY!"

"Amelie."

"Too much to live up to, plus one Amelie is all we need."

"Phoebe."

"I like that name but it's my cousin's name, and that would be awkward. I haven't seen her in a while remind me to call her; she's like a best friend to me."

"Caitlin."

"No way that's the name of this girl in my old school, who was a total nut job. She looks weird, lies and 'apparently' tried to kill herself." **(Private joke = Remind you of anyone) **

"Ada. No even I know that's a bad idea."

"Well how about a kind of unique name. Like Midnight, Eclipse, Mercy, Scarlet, Thorne, Spirit, Innocent, Mystery for a girl. Edward, Charles, Edwin, Jasper, for a boy."

"We'll all good suggestions, let's get back to it at a later date shall we. You look beautiful, glowing. Do you really want to annoy Oliver?" He whispered slyly, and I nodded "Let's say when someone asks that the baby is going to be called Oliver, oh, he isn't going to like that is he."

"No he is not, so what are we going to do for the rest of the day? Something to do with science preferably." I stated seating up getting dressed, into the clothes I had brought with me for overnight stays when we got back. Myrnin started nuzzling at my neck stopping me from getting up "No come on time to get ready work time."

That stopped him slightly but he tried to continue, so I jumped up and finished getting ready. I walked out into the lab and sat down reading a book, Myrnin walked in fully dressed well at least as much as Myrnin can be. He was wearing a red silk Edwardian shirt completely unbuttoned, a black waist coat, and black very skinny trousers and of course bunny slippers with fangs; can't forget the fangs. I tried to suppress a laugh, but it was too much bunny slippers were just funny on their own but the fangs and pinkness were just too much even if I had seen them on before. "Anything funny Claire?" He said all not to happy, someone's in a mood.

"No, no nothing at all. So what are we doing today?" I asked trying to get science on the brain, don't want to fall behind. What am I going to do about school? No way am I going to miss that.

"Not sure is there any experiments you would like to start?"

"There is one; I was reading this book 'The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod' and most of the vampires in the book used sun block to stay safe from the sun. I was wondering if it was possible to create one strong enough to let vampires stay out longer even once as young as Michael. What you think?" I said quite interested in the idea of letting Michael stay out longer…

What was I going to do?

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch! Need Baby Names Please not too late!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, it's the longest I have every written for Fan fiction. In the next chapter the plot is really going to kit into action because I have been planning it for so, so, so long. **

**5 Reviews = Update (And this time I mean it, no new chapter until reviews) **

***Spoiler* Ok was it just me or in Black Dawn did Myrnin almost confess his love a few times. **

**Example A: **

"**I can't." He said softly. "Not until you understand that I did not want him dead. In no way is that true. I believed he was dead already, and I tried to spare you the pain –" **

"**Shut up. Just shut up and get out of my way."**

"**No!" In a shocking fast move, he backed her against the wall, hands braced on either side of her head as he leant in on her. **(Getting a bit close there aren't we) **"You know me, Claire. Do you believe me so petty, so… pathetic **(HE LOVES YOU, KISS HIM!) ** that I would do this for selfish personal reasons? **(What reasons would that be, HE. LOVES. YOU.)

**Example B: **

"**You'll have a rare honour, Claire. You will be one of us. Few deserve it more. It is the highest compliment I can give. And it will please Myrnin as well." **(And why would that be)

**Example C: **

"**Bob would be very disappointed in you." **

"**Bob the spider?"**

"**He looks at you like a mother, you know. I'm surprise at your lack of work ethic. Think of the example you set for –" **

So Claire is mummy and Myrnin is daddy, so Mummy + Daddy = Love. So he thinks of her as a wife possibly, yeah!

The part where Myrnin died I cried my eyes out then I whispered to myself It's_ not real, it's not real. It's just a dream. _Thank God it was!

When Richard died I was just thinking just turn him now, Michael. It's an order! I cried and dedicated 'The Call – Regina Spector' to Richard. I don't think its Claire's fought at all it's the stupid Draugs and Amelie's for giving Claire the bracelet.

I met Rachel Caine and she loved my Team Myrnin bag!

R&R PLEASE! **Need Baby Names Please not too late!**


	12. Memories

**Q: Where did vampires go to first in America? **

**A: New-fang-land.**

**Q: Where did the vampire open his savings account? **

**A: At a blood bank**

**Q: How do vampires get around on Halloween night? **

**A: By blood vessels.**

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Claire's POV –**

What was I going to do?

"Claire that is quite impossible, but you yourself are impossibility. How do you decide we execute this idea?" He stated quite thrillingly, if that's even possible. I'm a impossibility, well he himself isn't the norm.

"Well we could start to increase the organic chemical compounds that absorb ultraviolet light and use stronger inorganic particulates that reflect, scatter, and absorb UV light. We could improve the strength of titanium dioxide, zinc oxide, or a combination of both." I explained mixing the chemicals together and writing down the results.

Myrnin jumped over to the rusty, left side of the bookcase and pulling out tall, slender book, which has in big bold letters '**The History Of Sun Screen**.' Only Myrnin would have a book of the history of sunscreen, why on earth would someone have that? Anyway it came in handy. "We need to run some test, start off with developing the chemicals in the cream and then try them on the some of the younger vampires. I'm going to the 'Stop and Shop' and pick up some of the stronger brands." Ignoring me he just waves me off, staying in the red velvet chair in the corner of the room. "Bye."

I walked out the lab and down the throat like tunnel down the stairs I was greeted by a thick pleasant swift of air. I took a large gulp of air, forgetting everything. As I walked past Grandma Day's house I heard a quiet choke "Claire, honey is that you?"

"Yeah Grandma it's me." I said waving hello.

"Honey, come have some lemonade and tell me what's wrong."

Well, that left me at a blank. There was nothing wrong, was there? Oh, no know come the doubt. "Oh sorry, I need to get going. What makes you think that any thinks wrong?" I yelled up to her because the soft creak of the rocking chair and the large bang of the chair hitting the railing of the balcony is to loud to hear over.

"Honey I can tell when something's bothering you. Come tell Grandma all about it?" She crocked down to me gesturing me to come up to her. I shook my head and waved goodbye before smiling and walking down the road.

###

As I walked down the road covered by the crisp air I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what Grandma said, what was wrong? Confusion entered my head I didn't really think anything was wrong, so I just blow it off.

As I walked I tripped over the small hole in the ground and toppled over and fell, almost, as I fell a pair of strong arms grabbed me. Living in Morganville my first reaction was scream and run, as I opened my mouth to scream a hand clapped down on my mouth. "Claire calm down it's only me." I heard Myrnin from behind me saying removing his hand from my mouth and standing me up straight.

"What the hell Myrnin! Why are you here?" I yelled at him, wiping myself down. God he scared me half to death, I haven't been out that long! I was going to be back in a few minutes, what's wrong with him!

"I was worried I didn't mean to let you leave before, I was too involved with the book." Myrnin pleaded moving his hands around my waist and kissing me.

"Myrnin I'm fine, you don't have to follow me everywhere. What's this about?" I bawled out moving out of his embrace, raising my eyebrows.

"It just I wanted to make sure you were ok, there has been a lot what's happened when I wasn't with you." He carped holding my hand, I do understand what he means but will he ever let me on my own, he must have seen this on my face because he continued "I'm obviously not going to follow you around everywhere, but I will try to keep you safe. Yet not in the way your young dead girl likes to put it 'Creepy stalker'."

Well that was defiantly a relief; we decided to keep walking due to the fact that the Stop and Shop was in viewing dissents. As we entered the shop the there was a massive pile of sun screen in the two different corners of the shop. "I'll go left, you go right." He ordered and I obeyed and headed off in that direction, as I approached the sunscreen the pain returned.

I ran out the door as soon as I could the pain was like it was before, unbearable, I could feel the pain moving in my stomach. The feet? Kicking me trying to get out, I couldn't get oxygen inside me. I did the worst thing I could of; I opened my mouth the sharp teeth came seeping through. I mistakably touched the fangs with the tip of my tongue, feeling the perceptiveness and the blood… I cut my tongue on the points and tried to scream, I couldn't get a word not alone a breath out. I felt the blood descend down my throat, it physically repulsed me. However as it hit the bottom of my throat the liquid tasted delious, that also repulsed me I couldn't help it. A man came out of the back door where I was; he spotted and rushed over yelling for help. I tried to stop him, stop him from yelling, stop him from coming near me, I knew what would happen if he did. He put his hand on my shoulder yelling something I couldn't quite mange to hear, as he put his other hand on my shoulder I left my body. I wasn't in it anymore; I was standing opposite myself and the man. I couldn't watch what happened, yet I did I couldn't tear my gaze away as I or it pulled my head back and bit down hard on the man's neck. He was screaming in pain and seconds later Oliver was in front of me with the man on the floor. I hope he is alive…

I dropped to the floor as Oliver disappeared for a second and was back seconds later; my body snarled and growled, Oliver seemed to be… shocked for a moment as I lunged at him and he fought back. I raise my right fist, readying myself for a punch. As I wind back my arm, I let the stinging pain from the cut above my eye and the blood in my mouth transform into anger. The anger that courses through me infuses my arm with strength. I shove my arm forward into his jaw. I hear a crack and he collapses as I feel my knuckles whine in protest from the impact. My heart is beating hard in my chest as I look down at him. Blood spills from his mouth but he spits it out and starts to stand up. Then I see pure fury, hatred, and pain in his eyes. The right one is already somewhat closed because of my first hit. I see him wind his arm back for a hit through the red haze that is my eyesight. Before he lands his fist upon my face, I raise my left leg and kick him in the crotch. It was a low hit, but it takes him to his knees. I then shove my elbow down on the base of his neck and he collapses.

Once he collapses I return to my body, I see Oliver missing probably ran away and Myrnin in front of me he coddled me as I fell to the floor crying. He stood up briskly "Claire, what happened here?" Myrnin declared wiping down his shirt as the ambulance showed up, I could still hear the man's pulse beating fast yet faint, they pulled the man away.

"I… I do-n't k-no-w w-ha-t hap-pen." I whispered faintly to him, I started down at the floor not able to look into his dark, hazel eyes. He propped my chin up with one of his slender fingers, daring me to look into his eyes.

"Not good enough explain what happened now!" He roared desperately shaking me so hard to leave bruises. I couldn't answer, I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I was dying or at least I felt like it. "Claire!" He shrieked it this time, frustrated he picked me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulder and ran. I didn't even have time to catch my breath, if I could.

###

**Myrnin's POV –**

I ran as fast as I could back to the lab, leaving the sunscreen splattered on the floor potential evidence. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash and violent with Claire, but I was frustrated though I know that's no excuse. Every dead vein in my body was irate and fuming, though I had no idea why, I had done lots worse than dear little Claire had done. Maybe it was because she is the one to stop me; I didn't want her to see such evil. To have to feel the burning pain, regret and unfortunate joy of killing someone murdering them dry although she didn't. I knew she could still feel herself ripping and tearing away life from that man. I always for some reason didn't want biting other men, not that she bit me.

I have done it many times, but I did of course have a demon inside me as I vampire, god was it the baby making her do this 'the demon inside'. I never thought or wanted to think as my child as a demon and I won't ever, I know too well what the monster inside can do. The baby was inexorably half vampire, and that was something I couldn't change however much I tried there is no cure for vampirism except for death.

That was something that was never going to happen.

Maybe the sciences could help me with that, or Alchemy. There was something about that word that made me want to remember something yet of course I couldn't, I couldn't think what I wanted to tell Claire about something to do with that one, single world.

I declared I would protect this child with my life and soul if it needed it, I vowed and I don't go back on my vows at least not this one. I sat Claire down on a chair, she kept her head held down, as I would only expect during the circumstances. "Claire I am deeply sorry for myself being so harsh, but I need to know what happened so I can begin to fix it." I beckoned lowering my body once again not only in my shame, but so I could see my beautiful Claire. I tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes, as she started to articulate with me about what happened. At first I couldn't believe she could or would do that, yet once she told me she felt like she no longer was present in her body a light switch flickered on. I knew what had happened to my sweet, young innocent Claire.

I patiently let her finish her story, and nearly burst out laughing when she told me about what happened with Oliver and when she told me he cowered away I knew this wasn't the end of it. I can believe he got beaten by a human, not alone vulnerable, fragile Claire.

She was so tempting at times, and not in the way she would approve off either, I could see her weak side. The vulnerable side, the fragile side and the prey. I shouldn't think of her like this, it's in my nature to have the monster think of this. Yet that's why I try to keep it at bay by drinking blood bags constantly and hunting.

Know I need to tell Claire what I know happened to her, and I knew she would not take it well at all.

I wasn't so jolly about it either.

**Amelie's POV—**

Oliver being the arrogant, pig mannered Oliver he stormed into my office covered in blood and grime. "Amelie I need to speak to you, now!" Oliver exclaimed slamming his fisted down on my desk demanding attention, like a little kid.

"Oliver where you brought up in a farm, how dare you demand me. However now that you are hear you can explain you dressing." I said in calm level, ice queen voice. I simple sat in my chair my hands elegantly entwined perched on the desk. Oliver seemed to be oblivious that I asked him a question "Well?"

"Well, I was walking past the Stop and Shop and smelt blood. As a natural reaction I followed the scent where I found Claire draining Matthew Keightley. I separated her from him and well…" Oliver explained, I hate it when people can't finish their damn sentences.

"Well what? I don't have all day." I snapped at him, I truly despise this man sometimes. This better not be one of his hippy styles, he is a vampire and he will dress like one.

"And she beat me in a fight, Amelie she's dangerous I think we should lock her up until that thing is out of her and kill it. I t may be too powerful for us to control, it might overthrow you." Oliver complained, is this man a mad man or something he even makes Myrnin look sane. I wonder why there not friends.

"Oliver if you came here to make foolish predictions, then get out I no longer wish to hear your imprudence." I demanded and turned so I was no longer had to stare at him and put up by barrier. I heard him turn and leave but stop and stare at me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He whispered and slammed the door shut, that encounter did leave me with a lot to think about. Many things were racing through my mind if Claire is strong enough to defeat Oliver, not that it is really that hard, then I may need to speak to Myrnin about this. I don't know if I can take this risk, obviously I harm Claire or the baby, however I will need to put some security on them both for the while being. I know I have to take my plan into action so I immediately call Myrnin, it seems to go to voice mail well that hasn't happened before.

I know what I have to do.

**Claire's POV—**

I was silently crying in the corner of the lab, hiding away from the fear and darkness. I knew exactly what had happened I told Myrnin what I knew through my sobs, but it still haunted me. I'm a monster.

"Claire I fear you will not like this but I have a diagnosed a theory, which I seem to think is quite obvious." Myrnin said almost shyly, this must be horrible if he's shy. I know I have probably have the same idea, but hell I really don't want it to be it please! "Claire… the baby seemed to take over as you said, I think the beast inside was too thirsted to stay hidden. On the brighter side we know that it can substance longer when without blood. But you do realise what this means, when you have those pains it's the baby draining you. You may have to drink blood.

"I understand that, but just… ar! When does everything have to be so complicated, I remember when I was just a girl who came to school to learn, then go off and become a scientist." I said agitated, moving towards the table and tapping it with my foot to try and get some anger out.

"Claire I understand your frustration, I remember the time I was like that as well yet I've changed and so have you. We can't go back to the people we were, it impossible." Myrnin explained, I knew he made sense but I couldn't seem to process the words I just couldn't.

Myrnin enveloped me in a hug and took me to sit on the nearby couch, I sat there crying for hours on end until I could crock up the words I had been meaning to say "It's the man ok, I would like to see him. To apologise." I cried trying to wipe my eyes yet Myrnin beat me to it.

"I think the man is still alive, we can go in a while sleep now." Myrnin whispered pulling me to rest on his lap; I couldn't sleep knowing there was a man out there possibly dying because of me. It would be morally wrong. I tried to sit up but my attempt was futile due to the fact Myrnin pushed me down onto the couch siting up, and moving over to place him in the nearby chair. "Hush, sleep child, it isn't just doing you benefit I won't move so you might as well sleep. I won't let you get up."

I couldn't win a fight against him even if I did with Oliver. That was still quite hilarious to think about, but the one thing that keeps popping up in my head was that I looked like a beast, a blood thirsty beast ready to attack.

I promised myself that I wouldn't become that as I wondered into the place of nightmares and sweet dreams.

###

The dreams I entered were both sweet and horrible, I woke up in the dream with Myrnin inches away from my face with a cheese grater. "Stay still Claire I just need some samples." He whispered moving the grater closer to my head and I jumped up scared up to my wits.

"Myrnin, what the hell?" I yelled trying to block him with my hands. "Ask first and before you do NO WAY!"

He moved closer and closer, threating me with the grater. I ran for it my bag placed in the corner of the room I picked it up and grabbed a silver coated stake. I aimed it at Myrnin as he got closer only know he had fangs dropped and blood over his mouth, I looked down and I was covered in it too. There were dead bodies all over the floor, people I knew Shane, Eve, Michael, Amelie, mum and dad. Everyone I cared about I even spotted Bob in the far corner. I could taste the sweet coppery liquid in my mouth; I knew what had happened I had drained them all. I closed my eyes in shame.

###

As I opened them again I was still standing in the middle of the lab this time I had a knife at my throat and someone else was holding it there. I looked around but couldn't manage to see them, what I did see was Eve in the same position a knife to her neck. Suddenly Myrnin and Amelie were in front of us the and the horrible, slimy voice echoed through the lab "Myrnin as proctor of Claire and Amelie protector of Eve I would like for you to beg for their freedom and I'll let you all go."

"Don't hurt her, don't you dare hurt her I'll do everything possible to get her back." Amelie screamed raising her hands in survival. I looked over at Myrnin pleading to help me, just as I thought he would a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, byes have her she was a terrible assistant anyway." He said jolly turning around and waving goodbye smiling.

"Myrnin!" I screamed in an act of desperation just before the figure cut me throat.

###

This time I was barely breathing, actually I wasn't breathing, I was feeling every claustrophobic I was inside a crapped box. I had a terrible feeling about this one, yet I knew it would only end horrible. It was very dark, very, very dark, cramped and enclosed. Myrnin walked down and placed a hand on the box, and sighed. "A lose time to set up the security system. Any brain is a good brain, so I guess hers will have to do."

I didn't want to think about out of all the scenarios that had happened this was the worst of all. Myrnin had placed my brain in a box and was using it to power the town. "Myrnin what happened?" I yelled trying to wake up from this horrible dream.

"Claire, stop whining I can't stand it, I understand you don't realise what has happened but you are a brain on your own know. You were the perfect candidate and well no-one but that Collins boy cared, yet he didn't care that much he was sleeping with Eve at the time so I doubt he really loved you. No one else cared." Myrnin explained.

"No you cared, I was pregnant what happened to our baby?" I cried.

"That was one of the dreams you had while we did the prestige, like I would ever love you or even like you."

"What about my parents or Michael?"

"Your parents died in the car crash Michael made, which also killed you. Michael I know doesn't care about you in the slightest he was jumping for joy when you died."

This wasn't happening it wasn't, it couldn't have all been I dream… I know it couldn't, could it?

**8 Reviews for an update. **

**Dedicated to BonnieWitch and BrOkEnToYbOx. **

**Hallelujah, Matthew is died or hurt badly I truly hate him! **


	13. Nightmares Coming True

**Dedicated to CrazyChemist, you probably wouldn't be getting this without her. (I assume it's a girl, don't know why just do. Tell me if I'm wrong.) **

**Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy.**

**Next time I'm heading for 4000 words or more!**

**Myrnin's POV –**

I watched as my Angel slept peacefully, or at least as peaceful as someone who had gone through that had. I watched her for hours on end as I was planning to do until she woke up, yet of course I just can't have that can I. A vibration started in my pocket with its loud humming noise, there wasn't many people that would call me and for that I was grateful. I preferred the note attached to the rock method or coming to me in person, that way I could kill them if I needed to. I pulled the darn contraption out of my pocket and looked for the… caller ID, yet of course it was Amelie. I stood up briskly and flipped open the phone and placing it to my ear.

"Myrnin, I have to talk to you please come to my office immediately."

"Of course Amelie, yet Claire is asleep at the moment should –"

"No come alone and don't tell her where you are going."

And with that I flipped my mobile **(Mobile = Cell for Americans and just to remind you Myrnin is from Conwy, where they speak English) **screen down and place back in my pocket in my sleeve. What could Amelie wish to speak about? I walked down the corridor, sneaking glances at my little bird. I opened the discoloured portal and slipped through it and walked into Amelie's office.

Amelie was sitting sternly on her desk, hands clapped together tightly ah this is not going to be fun. Which is a shame because I like fun things maybe me and Claire can go to the park or the fair or somewhere else, but where- By thoughts were intruded due to a harsh cough sending back to reality and away from Myrnin Land, it's really fun there maybe I should make Myrnin Land!

"Amelie to what do I owe the honour?" I said calmly, though I knew what she was going to say was not going to get her in Santa's good books.

"We need to talk about Claire and the baby," She directed as I sat leaning on my chair making the small sneaky noise that annoys her so much. If she was going to upset me I was going to upset her. "Myrnin I know you heard about Oliver, which we both know that he does have a lack of strength yet he should have been able to defeat Claire. The man that she attacks memory has been erased so tell Claire not to go near him or he may start to regain his memory. On to the matter at hand I need you to keep a close observation on her until and after the child is born. Do you have any theories on the matter of the child; let's just hope he doesn't have your insanity."

Well I was right I did not like what she had to say, not at all. Although I explained everything with my theories I still hated the idea of lying to Claire – again. I nodded as acceptance and ventured my way back to the Lab to hear Claire screaming. I ran as fast as I could so I was next to Claire she was shaken, trembling and still ear piercing screaming. I shook her almost to violently, but it managed to do the trick, her eyes fluttered open.

She screamed even harder.

**Claire's POV –**

I screamed even harder when I saw Myrnin in front of me.

He was centre meters away from me; I couldn't stop myself from screaming at him. I hated him; at least I was back in my own body now maybe he hasn't had a chance to use my brain yet. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped off the couch, stopping screaming and ran out the door. I couldn't stop if my life depended on it and at this moment it did. I was out of the Lab, quicker than a human almost vampric and was passing the Day House before a thrash of wind blew past me and Myrnin was in front of me hands gripping my shoulder harshly, keeping me in place.

"What happened?" Myrnin said almost breathing, or as much as a vampire could.

"Get away, live me alone!" I screamed in his face struggling to get out of his grip, kicking and kneeing him where ever I could.

"Claire, what's wrong? What's happened? Do you know who I am?" Myrnin tried to explain but I just wouldn't listen, this man, he was no longer someone I cared about. He didn't care about me, if he did why would he say all those things, do all those things? I broke down, falling onto my knees and sobbing. Myrnin realised me and bent down as well propping my chin up.

"Let go of me, now!" I whispered through my sobs and slapped his hand away, staying silently crouching.

"Claire-" Myrnin began moving backwards, shaking his head straightening up. "Why? What? Answer me now!"

He was angry now!

"You can't use my brain, I won't let you! Ever" I whispered viscously, crouching down further.

"What are you talking about; I wouldn't let do that. My little bird come inside and lay down this isn't good for the baby." He said almost silently, moving closer and closer to me. That struck a chord, baby. Baby. He said baby, that other Myrnin said that there was no baby. I lunged at Myrnin hugging him so tight I wasn't sure he wasn't pop.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I just had a bad dream. It was horrible, you were… were…" I stuttered covered my Myrnin, he was moving with me. I opened my eyes and I was standing in the middle of the Lab.

"Hush, Claire all is ok. Stay, I will leave you for a moment. Rest." Myrnin said turning away.

He left without a moment's hesitation; I was left to gather myself. I didn't just do what I did, did I? All because of that dream, no that nightmare. It was terrifying; I took long slow breaths and stood up. I couldn't rest any longer; I had already napped today anyway.

I walked over to the computer I had installed and began logging on, it didn't take long but I still wanted it to go faster. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I decided I might as well look up baby names intend of going insane, that was the better option.

I went on .com and typed in Girls names. I was searching through them looking for one to stand out. Three did, they were Mercy, Alchemy and … Myrnin.

I couldn't believe my eyes I cracked up laughing, yet read on:

**Myrnin**

Type of Name: First Name

Gender: Female

Origin: Irish

I'm going to have to show him this; I guess his mum wanted a girl then! I looked at the other two they were both beautiful names, they also both fit in with Myrnin and mine relationship. I looked at the details for them:

**Mercy**

Mercy \m(e)-rcy, mer-cy\ as a girl's name is pronounced MER-see. It is of English origin, and the meaning of Mercy is "compassion, forebearance". A virtue name popular with the Puritans.

**Alchemy**

The name Alchemy is of origin and means American: A power or process of transforming something common into something special. It is used as both a boys and girls name.

Both perfect still onto the boys, I looked down the list and found another two that stood out. Carter and Hunter, perfect again. Elegant, respectable and intelligent names.

**Carter**

The name Carter is of English origin.

The meaning of Carter is "cart driver".

Carter, is generally used as a boy's name. It consists of 6 letters and 2 syllables and is pronounced Car-ter.

**Hunter**

The name Hunter is of English origin.

The meaning of Hunter is "hunter".

Hunter, is used as both a boys and girls name. It consists of 6 letters and 2 syllables and is pronounced Hun-ter.

It would fit perfectly with the monster inside him, if it was a boy. I jotted it down on the pad and stuck it on the wall and one in the draw and also one on test tube. And maybe a few others around the Lab and outside. I had nothing else to so I wondered over the kitchen part of the back rooms and searched the empty shelves. I didn't know what to do but my senses were yelling, _Food!_ All I could was oblige, I walked out of the kitchen over to my backpack grabbing it and swinging it over my shoulder and walking out of the Lab to the stop and shop.

For the second time today.

###

As I walked pasted the houses that accumulated Morganville real-estate, I notice the window to one of the houses had been smashed. Not really uncommon in Morganville but the house looked like one of richer once, it was in perfect condition except for the window. For some strange reason it just kept bothering me, finally my suspicion took over and I pulled a stake out of my bag and moved toward the window. I saw a large figure leaning over a smaller one and on the floor was blood shining next to the white skin of the larger figure.

It was a vampire.

I held my breath and pulled myself inside from the broken window. I moved carefully towards the figure and was about to stake it when it hissed and span around to show…

Myrnin.

He was standing there with his face covered in blood, it was quite a sight. Blood dripped from all over him, so was the girl he was drinking from. He growled like a predator eyes a burning red, in the crouch position. Protecting his prey from someone, if he was expecting me to try and steel it he was way off. I staggered backwards and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream, I ran for the now open the door. I ran and ran clutching the stake harder until my hands were aching, it came to a point where I couldn't any further. There was a abounded building across the street and I ran for it, I ran inside slamming the door close. I sat at the door for minute or so before I heard the creak of the floor boards, but it wasn't me. It came from the next room; I stood up and ran up the stairs, I couldn't run anymore I stood up in front of the stairs trying to catch my breath. But suddenly someone pushed my back, I didn't see them.

I fell and blackness hit me.

**Myrnin's POV –**

I had been with Claire for a long time, days; I was near her fresh porcelain, her silk veins and her sweet, innocent blood. I bagged blood wasn't going to last me much longer, soon I would attack her and probably kill her. Seeing her scream at me then running away just put me over, I do love it when they scream; she knows this she was just vulnerable. I had to get away soon, and let the monster take over. So I left my little bird in the safety of the lab, well safer than with me, and fled. I knew of one of the families Amelie protected and decide I would take advantage of this. Polite as I am, I did knock on the door where a small, frail girl opened the door.

She was about 15 years old, dressed in a white dress that stopped at her knees. She had blood hair and dull blue eyes and looked like she had one just woken up, lazy bones who isn't awake before 4 in the morning. Huh. I motioned my way with ease the girl try to stop my however her small body didn't have enough energy in them. She tried to change tactics she started screaming, I covered her mouth so it only came out as a small whimper.

"Hush, girl, I won't kill you. Maybe. You won't need to give blood this month; Amelie will understand we are close friends, no stay still." I soothed as I licked the small skin of the girls neck and pulled my head to immediately extend my fangs and sink them into the girls neck. A few tiny whimpers and she were mostly silent. Until Claire came, everything happened, everything is over.

I was caught.

###

Claire ran out, I shouldn't follow her, all I would do is ruin the small chance I have left. I sat on the floor of the girl's house thinking everything through.

I shouldn't have done this.

But I had to.

No you didn't and you know it.

I did know. The fight between right and wrong was over, I knew I didn't have to do it, I knew that. I hated that fact but it wouldn't leave my mind. It just floated there, teasing, taunting me. Usually I couldn't hear that little voice there was always something else to distract me, usually something to do with the sciences but this time there was nothing to distract me from it. I wouldn't be sane for much longer if I cared on listening to this little voice it was spitting venom laced words at me.

_Monster._

_She hates you._

_She doesn't love you anymore._

_She likes Shane better._

_You will never see that baby again._

_It probably wasn't even yours. _

_She will never forgive you, ever. _

_Monster._

Those words cramped inside my brain were driving me to insanity, not that that was uncommon.

**Sorry again for the wait I had mad authors block. Please pick a boy and a girl's name, I will tally it up before I write the next one so I know what once to put together. **

**As you can probably tell these are the names I'm going to name my children. **

**Also on my page there's a poll please do it and a faster update. **

**10 reviews = Update**


	14. Death

**Chapter 14 –**

**Claire's POV –**

I felt strong arms wrap around me, carrying me bridal style. I tried but couldn't open my eyes. I was still in darkness; I heard a sharp, reassuring voice speak through the darkness as the person the voice belong to ran.

"It's going to me ok, Claire. Stay still but don't fall asleep, don't leave me again! I'm taking you to the hospital." The voice said and I could feel the tension in their body, I recognised the voice. It was one I felt piece with, calm, loved.

It obviously wasn't Myrnin.

There was no pain any longer in stomach; I knew that something was wrong. Something life threating, something that was going to kill me. Maybe not literally. I fell calm cuddled up against the familiar body; we walked for a while, by we I meant they ran. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" They screamed and I felt someone lifting me onto a bed. A small jolt of pain span through me causing me to open my eyes, I couldn't make out much it was just so fuzzy. "Claire, its ok you're in the hospital. It's me Shane do you know who I am? Claire?"

"Shane of course I know who you are, why wouldn't I? Why am I in the hospital? Where's Myrnin?" I choked out before I realised what I was saying, the memories came back. Myrnin, the girl, the blood, the abandoned building, the stairs and me falling…

"Claire do you remember what happened? Myrnin's in the waiting room, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see him, he seemed to know why? Did he push you? Do you remember who did? Are you alri-"Shane said interrupted by the nurse walking in to the room and shutting the door.

"Hello, Claire I'm Doctor Fell **(yes Doctor Fell from the Vampire Diaries) **I need to talk to you about your condition, I'm sorry but it's not very good news." The Doctor consoled she was a tallish women, quite young for a Doctor though, but I can't really say anything can I? I'm a scientist under the age of 20, I haven't even gone to college yet, well the college of my dreams. She had long brown hair; similar to mine really but mine was slightly longer. Mine went down to my waist and hers stopped at her torso.

"Claire do you want me to leave and get Myrnin?" Shane suggested at this moment I really didn't want to be anywhere near Myrnin, however I didn't want to be alone if its terminal.

"No, stay please. I don't want to see Myrnin." I stated, squishing Shane's arm with my hand.

"OK, then Mr Collins stay. I have very bad news Claire when you fell your baby was affected and the baby died. You had a miss carriage. I'm very sorry, if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask you nurse when she comes in to talk to you later. Please stay in bed for at least 24 hours unless you need to go to the bathroom. Bye and once again I am very sorry." And with that Dr. Fell left and I crumbled to pieces. I cried all day with Shane at my side, until I fell asleep missing my child.

The child that will never be born.

**Myrnin's POV –**

I sat in the waiting room for hours, the Doctor went in, the nurse went in, and that idiot boy got to stay with her the whole time.

SO UNFAIR!

I was getting frustrated if Claire was ok, then why she had to stay in the hospital! I couldn't take it anymore I need to know what was wrong with my little bird and _my _baby! I have rights! I stormed up to the door as a hand went on my shoulder and I turned around eyes fuming red to see the Doctor, Doctor Well or something like that I really didn't care.

"Excuse me only family are allowed to visit Claire, she's had to deal with a lot. Are you family or friend? She's in there at the moment with her boyfriend; I don't think they want to be disturbed." The idiot Doctor said was everyone in this hospital a complete idiot. I am her boyfriend I was even planning to purpose after the baby was born, that heart breaking baton was not. He gave her up, I have no clue why you would give her up but he did, she is _mine_ now and forever!

"Well you are completely clueless I 'am her boyfriend and the father of her baby. So may I go see her and _my_ baby?" I yelled in frustration, my arms flying up in the air like the mad man I am.

"I'm so sorry, I just thought… of never mind. I'm sorry to tell you this but Claire has had a miscarriage when she got pushed down the stairs she lost the baby. I'm sorry for your lost." The Doctor said placing a hand on my arm for comfort then turning away and walking.

My world started to break down at that moment; I ran from my love and just ran. I wasn't going to let the monster attack anyone, yet, I ran straight into the wall where I opened the portal into Amelie's office. I broke down, crying, yes crying the Lord Myrnin of Conwy does have a heart and it just shattered into a million pieces.

"Amelie, Amelie… Why? What happened? I don't deserve to live, punish me now." I chocked out through my tears of pain. I looked up not only to see my founder, but my best friend **(you can have two best friends, so Claire comes under best friend and more) **the women I have now for hundreds of years.

She slapped me.

"Myrnin speak to me now, speak properly I can't barely understand you. What happened to Claire? Or do I need to say what did _you_ do to Claire?" She spoke in the voice of the founder, not of the calm women I know her to be only when she is my comfort or now I'm guessing Oliver.

"She was running away from me, she saw me draining when of your protected and she ran away and was pushed down the stairs." I stuttered trying to get my voice back to normal, I purposely left the part about the condition out; I don't think I can do that just yet.

"Yes Myrnin thank you for avoiding my question how is _Claire_?" Amelie spoke in that Founders voice, a voice that lead army's and a voice that was powerful, I voice that you should not mess with. I was sitting against the wall my hands over my legs squishing so hard I wouldn't be surprised if they fell off, I deserve that.

"She's ok, but she had a… a…" I mumbled, hoping to great Jashin **(It's a god in Naruto that Hidan worships) **to let her see sense that I don't want to tell her, ever!

"Speak up man a…a…"

"A miscarriage, she lost the baby when she fell or was pushed. HAPPY NOW!" I scream in my founders face, it's not like she founded the world she isn't that important. How would she feel in the Queen of England's presence pretty stupid huh?

She slapped me again.

What is it with this women and slapping me. Do I have slappable cheeks or something? I've only been told I have kissable cheeks before and I have to agree. Can this woman not see I'm in pain; I'm morning over my lost child. I love that child; I didn't want to let it go. I wanted to protect it no matter what! And that's exactly what I told her!

She slapped me again.

After she slapped me, she hugged me and they all call me bipolar, mad, crazy etc… I am going to explode soon, so I run back to the lab through my magic portal and begin my destruction.

I start by tearing down the chemicals my child would once play with and create alchemy things.

I break the books my child would once read.

I broke the kitchen where my child would once eat.

I snapped the chairs my child would once play or sit on.

I broke the tables where my child would once work on.

I broke the bed where my child would once sleep.

I broke the floors that my child would once walk on.

I broke the toys I bought my child so they would once play with them.

I tore the clothes my child would once wear.

And finally once everything was destroyed the last thing left in the room that was unbroken I broke me. I sat quietly on the floor slowly ripping my shirt, my trousers, my waist coat, and my **bunny slippers! **When I had nothing left to rip so I began ripping and tearing at my skin. Blood poured out of the small cuts I had made, they healed but it still pained me. The pain was horrible it was the worst I had ever felt it but I wouldn't stop.

I couldn't stop because this was what I deserved for killing my child…

**Amelie's POV –**

Myrnin slammed out of my office using the portal. Mixed thoughts ran through my mind, I couldn't believe or didn't want to believe that Claire had lost the baby. I just slapped Myrnin at the beginning because I was worried that he had killed her, and then I just slapped him to make it stop to pretend it isn't real.

Personally I don't want it to be.

I'm Queen, I mean founder, and no I mean Queen because that simply what I am. I am greater than anyone **(Don't agree with that, I'm English and I respect my Queen, blah, blah, blah) **I have complete control of everyone and everything in this town as the oldest vampire I am the only one that matters.

However I do realise I was a bit harsh on Myrnin maybe I should check on him he is quite mad, and with everything going on I fear he might do something stupid and bipolar. I reach down on my desk and put pressure on the intercom. "Fran can you please send Oliver a urgent message to get here. Thank you, oh and send a sorry for your lost card and flowers to Claire please."

As soon as I hear the small little beep from the intercom Oliver comes rushing through my door, when will he learn, even if my father was back I still would like him or anyone to knock. "Amelie what? What's the problem?" Oliver gasps using the door for support, it isn't that far from Common Grounds I really need to get him to exercise more maybe I should Myrnin the freedom to prank him more.

"I need you to accompany me to Myrnin's Lab; I fear he will do something idiotic." I say trying to open the portal system through my brain.

"Not that that mutt doesn't do that a lot but why are you so worried now?" He asks I guessing no one told him, that's right the only source of information he got was from me or Eve and at the moment she is probably with Claire or Michael.

"You really need to listen more Oliver, Claire was attacked and she had a miscarriage and Myrnin thinks it was his fought because she was running away from him." I explain and Oliver suddenly burst out laughing, which of course confuses me because this is not a laughing matter.

"And what is so funny? Is it the fact a mother has lost her child and probably won't be able to have another one or is it the misery that people are going through?" I threaten, is he actually trying to get on my nerves?

"No it's just the fact that it is his fought really, but I told him this would happen because humans and vampires don't belong with each other. If she turned then none of this would have happened because vampires can't have children etc." Oliver explained, if he only knew that Claire was planning to turn after the birth of her child, I'm guessing she has changed that statement.

"Let's just leave." I demand and Oliver quickly follows suit. As we walk into the Lab all of the floors have been broken there isn't anything unbroken and that's when I see the deformed, bloody, tangled … body on the floor. At first I discard it as one of Myrnin's victims yet as look more closely I recognise the same bunny slippers torn to pieces next to the body and realise it is Myrnin…

"Oliver run to the kitchen and find all the blood bags you can, now!" I yell at him as I kneel next to the thing, it's the only way I can refer to it/him at the moment. Oliver hands me about 4 blood bags, this isn't going to be enough, and first I slowly make a small whole in the bottom of the bag with my nails and pour it into his mouth. I repeat this with another two and his eyes finally open to a red colour and he gulps them down. "Oliver, go back to my office and get all the blood bags in there and hurry." In a flash Oliver is gone and me and the thing I can now call Myrnin id left and his devouring the last bag. I wonder how many he will need probably about 10, the amount in an average adult; I can only hope that we have enough.

I am quite worried now Oliver only has another three, that seven in total. I don't think that will be enough; I need to find another outlet for blood. "Oliver you need to find some more blood quickly, I don't care how you get just get it quickly. Try not to kill anyone though." I ordered, the only reason really why I don't want Oliver to kill anyone because this will not get Myrnin brownie points with Claire.

Oliver soon returned with someone, all I could tell was they were struggling. "Amelie! Amelie! Get Oliver off me, what are you doing? What is that? Is it –" She was interrupted by me turning around glaring at them, only people I trust can call me by my first name. I turned to see Eve kicking and scratching Oliver.

"Oliver, why have you got Eve? Idiot, well I guess this will have to do since I don't think Myrnin can last much longer. Eve, Myrnin is in a very bad state. I require some off your blood to help get better, you won't be killed, and you probably won't remember what is happening." I explain, I will have to erase her memory after this done. Also have her quarantined for one to make sure she doesn't remember, two so Michael doesn't sense she's been bitten by _another_ vampire and thirdly because I will need to make sure Myrnin doesn't need any more blood. "Eve come here." I say compelling her to obey by orders as she bends down to the creature on the floor as look back down I see Myrnin is mostly heeled, and he is also quite naked, so I automatically look straight in the other direction to see I am facing Oliver. "Oliver go and get some of his clothes, it doesn't matter what ones."

###

Once Myrnin has fed and Eve is healed and there is no trace of the marks I send her on her way. Oliver gives Myrnin his clothes and he gets changed, as he returns his head is bent down and I think he is … ashamed of his actions. "Amelie thank you." He says simply and walks over to his chair and sits there head on the table.

"Myrnin is that all you have to say, thank you, how about an explanation for all this. I understand you are going through an ordeal but you did not kill your child, whoever pushed Claire did. I will find whoever did it, however Myrnin you also need to understand that it is not just you going through this. Claire was the one carrying the child wasn't she. From what you told me before if you don't want to lose her as well I suggest you go make up with her now. Don't ever stop." I say knowing that everything I am saying is true, he seems to realise this as well because his head perks up from the table and is hugging me and running through the portal.

**Myrnin's POV – **

Claire is going through everything I am, how could I have been so silly. We should be together now, morning with each other not with that boy. That was my child I can only hope that she will forgive me, or at least talk to me. All I was thinking as I ran through the portal, with the knowledge that she has come home and is in her room from the young Eve, was that I missed my sweet Claire.

I missed the way she would brighten up my life every time I saw her, the way her smile would turn a very bad day into the best one of my life.

I missed my Claire.

I walk through the portal into her room and see her snuggled up in bed next to that boy; I think I can literally hear by heart break again.

I have lost the two most important people in my life, all in two days.

I think I may still have a chance, she has tear streaks going down her cheeks and they both are fully clothed. It might just be that he was comforting her and she didn't want to be alone, I wish and I should be the one to comfort her. We both need comforting. I won't wake her, she needs her sleep but I will not leave her alone with that boy so I'm going to have to stay somewhere. I begin deciding where to go, the secret room no I won't see her in there much. I have it I'll stay down stairs they have a couch down there and in the morning I will get my chance to talk to her, to see her, to be with her.

I walk down the cold wooden stairs that seem to make no noise whatsoever; I defiantly need to look into that. I sat on the couch all night until my love came down those stairs…

**Claire's POV – **

I lay down calmly with Shane wrapped around me, I miss this feeling, the feeling of being protected I felt this with Myrnin but not anymore. After seeing what he did the other day and what happened after I can't even talk to him, about him, all I can do is think about him.

That is something I do not want to do.

Shane is fast asleep, I really don't want to wake him he looks so calm, peaceful and he's my saviour and always has been. So I crawl out of bed very slowly and then a big pair of hands grab my waist and pull me back in, I try to scream but it's covered by laughter. "Claire you heard what the Doctor said you need to stay in bed, unless you need to go to the bathroom. I know you to well for you to be going this early in the morning, where you going?" Shane said pulling me back to the bed covering me with the blanket as I turned to face him.

"I told you I'm fine and the Doctor said I should move around if I'm up to it, which I am, just not to leave the house or push myself. So I wanted to make my saviour a nice breakfast. Thank you again for saving me." I said trying to get up again but Shane still restrained me.

"I'm not letting you go until I know your safe and I always will no matter what." He said leaning about to kiss me before I pulled back.

"Shane I can't yet, I just lost a baby it will be time before I can get into anything. Anyway I need to deal with my crazy boss, now stay still I'm going to make your breakfast if you like it or not and with my cooking you probably won't." I teased and got up this time without restraint, I noticed that when I said 'my crazy boss' instead of Myrnin the corner of his mouth sparked up.

I walked down the stairs in nothing but a large pyjama T- Shirt and underwear, as I walked down the stairs I felt fully rested and happier than before well at least as happy as I could feel.

As I reached the middle of the stair case a cold whip of air came through me, it wasn't normal air it was the house it was trying to tell her something or warn me. Yep that was it, it was trying to warn me, but from what as I slowly walked down the last of the stairs I saw the familiar brown locks and bunny slippers I didn't want to see ever again. As I tried to make a break for it by turning round and creeping back up the stairs before I heard a voice.

"Claire, please!" It was my mad crazy boss, whispering desperately to me. I froze on the stairs and stopped but didn't turn around.

"What!" I yelled it then regretted it because I might wake up some of my house mates, which I really didn't want to do.

"Claire, I need to talk to you at least give me that. We should be morning our lost child together and trying to figure out who pushed you. You shouldn't be with that boy, he left you remember I can't find out who it was without you we're a team we work together."

"And what if I don't want to I don't want to have anything to do with you Myrnin. I will try to figure it out on my own I don't need your help! Shane may have left me but he had reason and it was mostly you taking something that didn't belong to you. Because seriously who takes someone's corpse from the ground! It's medieval! Leave me alone I don't want to see you ever again!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs; I no longer cared who I woke up. I just wanted him out of my house now and I feel the rest of the members would agree with me.

"Fine I will leave now but know this Claire; I will not give up until it kills me…" It was barely a whisper but I heard it loud and clear and I knew that it would drive him to death before I even began to consider forgiving him.

With everything he's done it will take a life time to forgive him, or more likely his lifetime. If he carried on I would be driven to insanity like him and I am not willing to go there again no matter what Amelie says or anyone. I would rather die; no I would rather become a vampire so I could hate him forever. Before I blamed everything on the disease, the monster inside him however I have finally learnt the truth as so many people have tried to tell me.

It is just Myrnin.

There might have been a man once that wanted to learn for eternity, a man that loved and cherished life and immortality. But it is too late for that man he died when Myrnin became a vampire.

I walked back up the steps of the Glass House the one place I felt safe with my friends, no my family and I wondered.

_Who pushed me? _

**Longest chapter yet! I have been planning this chapter for like ever! Who do you think it is and how do we find out? Please read and review my one shot 'Things his child would never do' it goes with this chapter! **

**Don't stop voting for names though and do the poll on my page!**

**Was it Michael? He never liked the idea really.**

**Or was it clumsy Eve because she was either clumsy or jealous**

**Or was it Shane. Ex-boyfriend.**

**Or was it someone I didn't even think about it being! **

**Please R&R! I know sad right but I have a lot more in store, so keep reading please! Oh and to the people who want to know where to get a Team Myrnin Bag then go to:**

**Morganville Vampires Shop – Just type that in on a search ending. **

**Parts of this chapter were inspired by Ghost the musical, I went to see it on Friday with the PTA from my school (My mums on the PTA) It is so sad listen to the music on Facebook!**

**R&R for a new chapter!**


	15. Haunted

**Myrnin: Phoebe you look beautiful today…**

**Me: Myrnin you're not sweet talking me into it, you can't make me… can you?**

**Myrnin: Oh I can…**

**Oliver: Just bloody say it! I'm bored, why do I have to be hear…**

**Myrnin: Because Amelie is in charge, ha you're the girl in the relationship! Your so whipped!**

**Me: Myrnin! **

**Myrnin: Yes Phoebe. Your highness will you please say it…**

**Me: Ok for you, I do not own in anyway Morganville Vampires… But I do own Myrnin I have a certificate to prove it signed by Rachel Caine! **

**Oliver: Your so whipped Mutt… **

**Claire's POV –**

_Who pushed me?_

That was the question that was going to haunt me for a very long time. Why would anyone want to hurt me? I know I'm not the most favourite person of the town, but who would hate me that much to try and kill me and my baby. I was determined to find out who pushed me, even if it meant working with Myrnin however much it pained me. I turned to see him still standing at the threshold. "Myrnin, I will work with you on the basis that I want to find out who pushed me, nothing else and it doesn't mean I forgive you." I say standing straight and as he nods I know deep down that I will forgive him, it's a very small light but it's burning brightly. It just trying to tempt me into giving in.

I won't yet.

"Oh good I was hoping you would give in, so first steps is I need you to take off your clothing immediately." Myrnin said in his almost cheerful voice, I knew the miscarriage was taunting him as well.

"What! No way, get off!" I giggled as Myrnin tickled me trying to get me to take off my clothing, he let go defeated and sighed.

"Fine, go get changed. Try not to touch anything and give it to me. I know you have to rest so I won't make you come to the Lab today, I will pop in later to check on you." Myrnin explained as he turned to leave I let out a needed breath that I wasn't aware of holding. As I took the first step up the stairs a cold wind swept past me and suddenly something or should I say someone cough – Myrnin – cough grabbed my shirt and yanked it off. I let out a frustrated growl as I tried to get my shirt down it was too late, Myrnin was standing there holding my shirt. He must know this would not yearn him any brownie points. "Ah, thank you Claire. Best be off now."

"Oh ok, I'll just have to go back to Shane like this. I'm sure he won't mind, and it's not like I can avoid him he is laying down quite comfortably on my bed…" I said slyly, I saw a mixture of both hurt and fury swept through Myrnin's face and all I could think was _good!_

"Arrr… Fine take my shirt, I still need yours." He growled as he pulled off his own shirt, well at least the waist coat part, and handed it over and I put it on quickly suddenly aware that I was on the most part naked. I was standing on the staircase in only, on the top half, a worn out bra and at any time someone could just walk out of their room and see me. I put on the waist coat on, continuing to walk up the steps with a grin on my face, which I have no doubt that Myrnin saw as he let yet another growl out as he walked out of the portal to his Lab. I suddenly remembered why I came down in the first place, hopped down the stairs until I was in the kitchen and made the best breakfast ever made, or at least by me.

Omelette, cheese and mushroom, bacon, sausage, and beer. Yes beer in the morning, what can I say Shane's a dude!

###

As I finished the way up the stairs to my room, I suddenly realised I was in Myrnin's waist coat how was I going to explain this?

Lie.

That stupid little voice was back again, I hated the voice but it always made the most sense, however it was always the one that told be the wrong thing. **(A/N: I personally love the little voice; it gives me a connection to Myrnin because in my world the voice that tells me bad things is Myrnin)**I couldn't help it sometimes I just had to listen to it, and today was one of those times. I opened the door to my bed room with hot food in hand, I backed my way in to see Shane still lying there but this time he was fast asleep. He still looked so sweet when he slept, this food was hot so I put the food down and gently tapped Shane on the shoulder when he grabbed my waist and pulled so I landed on top of him. As this happened my lips accidently crushed onto his, I knew he was awake now because he was kissing me passionately.

I told him I wasn't ready yet, so of course I pulled away and grabbed a sausage and stuffed it into his mouth. He chuckled eyes still closed, he pulled me into the bed with him, I was quite happy he didn't open his eyes until I was firmly under the sheets so he didn't see the waistcoat. I sat quietly as he opened his eyes as I put the food under his nose teasing him, I pulled it away from which caused him to roll over so he was on top of me. He put pressure on me but it wasn't enough to hurt me, just enough so I couldn't move. "Erm… Shane, could you get off me please?" I asked him pushing with little force on him with my elbows.

"Oh, but then I couldn't do this…" I started as he lent down to kiss me, I pulled away just in time to stick a bit of bacon in his mouth.

"Nuh uh, you got away with it once. Anyway the food will get cold and I need to go out anyway." I teased wiggling out of his grasp long enough to get out of the bed. "Oh and turn around I need to get changed, no looking!"

I wiggled a finger in his direction, making a turning motion as he refused turn around. "Where you going? You know what Dr Fell said no pushing yourself, plus I've seen you naked before won't make much of a difference now." He questioned, I motioned again with my finger to make him turn around and he finally did. I ignored the other question, where was I going, I wasn't sure what to tell him yet because at the moment it was the truth and that was not happening yet.

I grabbed my favourite top; it was a black silk blouse that flowed nicely showing off what little curves I had. I also had the red skirt, that stuck to me like a second skin yet was very comfortable, I also grabbed I pair of tights that just happened to be the once Eve bought me they were skull once. Eve was rubbing off on me too much and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing? "Done." I said as Shane turned around and stopped, stopped everything, I think even breathing.

Outfit = . /imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1C1DSGP_enGB463GB463&tbm=isch&tbnid=sPtCeFxWQA3v2M:&imgrefurl= &docid=p_uEAa6U_VRxOM&imgurl= &w=680&h=840&ei=oSjWT5qsCOem0AXTidGSBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=276&sig=103551788717828486427&page=1&tbnh=89&tbnw=73&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:72&tx=50&ty=25&biw=780&bih=367

"W-WO-W! You look wow! I mean just… wow! What's with the wardrobe change? Where you going?" Shane chocked out surprised, gulping for breathes. I wasn't sure where the wardrobe change had come from these were just some clothes I picked up in Brooklyn, I had to buy a new wardrobe because Myrnin thought it would be a good idea to use my clothes to make a rope so he could climb out the window in a thunder storm! I don't know why I thought to get changed into good clothes there probably just going to get stained or ruined, but right now I didn't really want to know why, I just can't handle it right now.

I walked out the door waving good bye, as I left the room I close the door and slump down by the side of the door. I let out a small sigh and let the tears come… I could hear Shane getting up and walking towards door, but I got up and ran into the bathroom I didn't even look to see if it was empty. I took a deep breath when a hand grabbed my shoulder and I took a deep breathe in before I was about to scream but it just didn't come. "Claire, what's wrong?" said the familiar voice, and turned to see a very fined and detailed chest and looked up to see Michael standing there in only a towel wrapped around his waist and it wasn't very sincere and looked if it would come off at any moment.

"Sorry Michael, bye!" I scattered starting to turn the knob nervously, blushing like crazy! Oh my god! I can't believe I just walked in on Michael, there goes number 2 of the Glass House rules 'knock first' right after 'don't invite vampires in' and I already did that one a few times…

Anyway, by the time I got to twist the door handle I had long strong arms around me, comfortingly. "It's ok; now tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything, I'm more likely to understand anyway if its vampire related. Now tell me what's up?" Michael said comfortingly, he always know the right way to act or what to say, he's the only man in my life that I want still here.

I leant back against the door and let out yet another breath and began "I don't know what to do anymore, I'm stuck in the middle and I just don't know what to do. I lost a child and I want to find out who pushed me, but I have this feeling deep down that once I know I won't like it. Like… like it's someone I know and I just know it was them but my brain just doesn't want to except it yet, and there's also the fact that Myrnin has my heart, I want it back but I can't have it and Shane is trying to steal it and I'm not sure if I want that yet… Ok I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. I let you get back to whatever you were doing…" I justified going as red as a cherry as dropped my head in shame, and to my luck and Michael's, his towel fell off.

I flipped my head up immediately and blushed so hard I let off steam as did Michael who was from what I could tell putting the towel back around him, as I made my way out as quickly as I could! I lept down the stairs like a rocket, not only to avoid Shane but to live any further embarrassment to Michael and me. I am not telling Eve, that's one thing that would kill me literally!

I rushed into the kitchen and popped some Pop Tarts into the toaster **(Not sure if that's right, I'm English and they don't sell them in M&S or Sainsbury's) **and poured some delious orange juice, I'm no good until I have a shock (DONE) , water in the face or a glass of orange juice. I drink deviously at the goodness and look at the door that's swinging open, and I don't think I really want to see anyone at the moment.

But it's the one person I don't really mind seeing this morning.

Eve.

I first saw the clumpy army boots, then the skull pattern tights identical to mine, the pleated black and crimson skirt with skulls on it and the 3 layer shirt full of skulls and a picture of… Stefan Salvatore? OK, why? "Good morning!" She exhilarated as she bounced through the door, which was very, very strange because morning and Eve do not ever, ever mix!

"Morning… Why are you so happy and why the hell do you have Stefan from the Vampire Diaries on your shirt?" I greeted still a little shocked from the vampire related top; I thought that Morganville banned all vampire related stuff, except the vampires.

"Don't you love it? Team Stefan or Team Damon! I obviously Team Stefan, he kind of reminds me of Michael, you know kind, generous, insanely good looking! I got the DVD when we were in Dallas, all 3 seasons!" Eve screeched! Wow this was even… actually I should have expected this, but it still amazes me even if this is totally Eve!

"Yeah, I'm Team Stefan. I got to go, if anyone asks where I am please cover for me. I explain later ok, bye!" I say quickly stuffing the rest of my Pop Tart in my mouth **(She did brush her teeth, I just didn't put that in)**. As I ran out the door I can hear the echo of Eve under me opening the door and slamming it shut and Michael playing his guitar upstairs.

"I love your clothes BTW!" Eve's voice echo's as I make my way down the street and down the road. As I make my way, I realise this is the first bit of silence I have got alone since the… I can't even think it but I blubbering like a baby, and that thought sends me down the deep end.

###

As I finally approach Myrnin's Lab, I pull out a tissue and wipe away the tears I have been crying/weeping and recompose myself. I breathe in a long breath and walk down the forbidden alley way to the (abound, at least what everyone thinks) shack and pull open the door to see the forgotten stairs as I march down them and see something very, very, very unexpected!

Myrnin is standing there, not only sweeping, but only in a pair of boxer shorts that I can't help but notice as painfully tight. **(Would you stare?) **I burst out laughing, still staring at Myrnin, as he turns to me with a smug grin placed on his face! "What the fuck are you wearing Myrnin? You know its winter right?" I manage to choke out between by laughs! He looks so stupid! **(YET HOT) **

"Oh, my attire well I only thought it fair since I made you strip. Do you like I got them in 1879, just after they were invented; let's hope they can still stay on even with the oldness of the fabric?" He winked with the widest, smuggest, craziest grin I have ever seen.

"Why does everyone end up naked in front of me?" I whisper quietly but it still causes Myrnin to look up at me snappishly. "Yeah, so have you got any results from my top? I want to get out of here quickly, and find the bastered that pushed me!" I say moving from the top of the staircase to next to Myrnin, he looks down at me and stares deeply into my brown eyes but I quickly look away to the table.

"Who else have you seen naked recently?" He asks moving down so he eye level with me, I still don't know how he got that tall at 25-26, the people now days are tiny compared to him.

"None of your business, and who said you could listen to my mutterings?" I snap moving away from him, but he grabs hold of me and keeps me still holding very tightly. "What the hell Myrnin? Let go, you're hurting me!" I thrash about, struggling yet I can't get him to release me.

"Tell me Claire, then I will let go." He says calmly, yet with the tone of authority. He is seriously going the wrong way if he wants me to even communicate with him, he has got the tightest grip ever my arms have gone numb and his nails are cutting so deep blood is pouring out a bit.

"Michael!" I yell at him almost a sigh, finally he lets go and move back from him which he response to by taking a bigger one forward, I am so not playing this game again I know how it ends. "This morning I ran into him in the bathroom and his towel came off, it was my fought he was comforting me!"

"Very well, I do not which to hear or see of it again." He says turning away from me closing his eyes, which I take as my opportunity to move away, I really don't want to be near him so I take a voluntary two large steps back.

"It's none of your business, if I want to date someone I will; I can do whatever I want. Nothing in my life concerns you, no matter what!" I mutter walking away from him further and standing next to the lab table looking over my shirt and the chemicals.

I hear a growl come from behind me and as I turn I'm pushed against the wall and being crushed by Myrnin's huge **(Only because it's muscly) body**. "No Claire, you cannot. You can't do that to me, we were meant to be together as we will be! I know you blame me for –"

"NO! You do not control me Myrnin; you never have now get off me NOW! I mean it either we do the work or I leave I am not here for you, I'm here for justice." I growl giving him the coldest, iciest, glare I can even Amelie would be impressed.

"Claire I know you blame me, but it wasn't my fought you can't blame me! I couldn't get access to blood and you were here tormenting and teasing me you looked so vulnerable that couldn't stand it any longer! She was one of Amelie's and I didn't kill her she just fainted she's fine anyway she was one of the once that wanted to be turned so this is just one of the requirements, though she still isn't going to be turned." He explained which just made me a whole lot angrier.

"No Myrnin, you can't blame _me! _It wasn't me who bite her, was it you did that all by yourself. I use to just blame it on the disease and such but now I've seen the truth like everyone has tried to tell me, even you, you're just a monster! I can't believe that I thought you changed!" I charged as I used all the muscle and strength in my body changeling all the anger and pushed Myrnin off of me and walk off to reach about a step before the door before Myrnin grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to face him.

Only then did I notice that I had silent tears running down my face. " I miss the baby too, we should be morning together not apart, try to stay strong tell each other it will be ok and we can throw this. Then catch the _bastered_, as you put it, and punish him." He says as he pulls me into a hug, which I accept and hold onto him for dear life as he gently strokes me hair as I cry a puddle in the lab. I can see Myrnin, crying as well, silent tears small but for Myrnin this is was a massive thing.

I push away from him though I long to my held my him again, "No, not now, work then morn. I can't forgive you yet Myrnin, however much I try I can't. So what have you found out?" I say pulling my pack of tissues and taking one and wiping Myrnin's tears away then my own.

"I have the DNA; I just have to match it to someone in Morganville. Could you do that on the computer or something I'm not quite confident with the modern technology yet." He says moving away over to the computer pulling out the chair for me to sit, which I do.

"Myrnin, before I do anything would you please go put some clothes on." I say motioning to his clothes; if you can even call it that, I totally forgot that he was wearing only the very, very, very tight boxer shorts. I couldn't even look at him even longer because if I did I would turn even redder and that wasn't something I needed.

"Oh, but there so comfy, and I don't feel hot anymore you know all those clothes are deathly hot. I think I might dress like this more often…" Myrnin teased as he bent over and pretended to pick up a pencil, which just caused me to laugh and face the computer again.

"Myrnin you do realise that you're a vampire you don't feel the heat anyway now go and get dressed, how about this you could go and find something normal to wear something from this century that's popular. That might take you all day…" I laughed turning away as Myrnin nodded and left the Lab to go into his bedroom.

I looked at the sample it was a finger print, I know that I should just put it in and see who it was, but I couldn't. There was that little inkling in me that said if you do it then what? Are you going to murder them? Do what's right, destroy it. That was the good voice but I could hear my evil voice sneaking up and destroying it.

_They deserve what's coming to them; they killed your baby and tried to kill you. Death would be a blessing to what they deserve. Do it, now!_

I slammed in the DNA and waited for it to load, when the results came up I stood so shocked I didn't even hear Myrnin growling behind me…

**Please check out my video on youtube : Myrnin and Claire: It was always meant to be**

**To find it type in Morganville on YT!**

**What do you think? Who was it? I know in the last chapter most of you were going, NO! MYRNIN AND CLAIRE FOREVER! It's ok it will always be a MyrninXClaire story. But things have to happen to let other things happen… **

**OK the 100****TH**** review will have a majory part in this story, I'm adding a new character soon and I need the profile so have a chance of winning REVIEW! **

**Add if you want fill OUT OF PROFILE OF YOUR OWN!**


	16. Decisions

**Just too tell you that I don't own Morganville Vampires and some stuff I'm putting in here is to do with the Night World series that I adore. You don't have to have read any of them to understand what's happening in this at all! Everything will be explained and I'm changing their meanings. **

**Claire's POV - **

_When the results came up I stood so shocked I didn't even hear Myrnin growling behind me…_

I cried and cried as Myrnin growled how… how could he portray me like this, I couldn't believe Shane would do this.

No, I was certain he wouldn't do this.

"Myrnin, calm down I'm sure it's a mistake, Shane wouldn't do this. It's probably just because he saved me his DNA is on my shirt, that's why, that's defiantly why…" I cried standing up walking up to Myrnin holding his shoulder massaging small circles into his shoulder. He just growled; I knew deep inside that it was true but I don't want to believe it I can't or how will I ever trust anyone again.

But it was stated clearly on the screen, Shane Edward Collins, Age: 19, Morganville resident.

NO!

NO! He wouldn't ever do this to me, maybe to Myrnin, but not to me.

"I'm going to kill him!" Myrnin yelled as he ripped apart from me and opened a portal in the wall. I had to do something to stop him anything; I ran over to him and kissed him…

It was a kiss that made me remember why I loved him, why I couldn't live without him, a kiss that made me forget everything bad in the world. I could tell it did the same with Myrnin because he relaxed instantly moving his hands to rest around my waist as mine played with hair. I grabbed me from below my thigh and lifted me so my legs were around his waist, which I obliged to. He moved so quick he was lying on top of me on the couch; he kissed me until I couldn't breathe anymore. We parted and he moved so fast I couldn't see him anymore as he tried to get through the portal another opened and Amelie walked through.

"Myrnin stop!" She demanded as he made a break for it through the portal which Amelie, I'm guessing, closed so he bashed into the wall. I noticed I was still crying even through my tears I could still mange a laugh because Myrnin looked pretty stupid bashing into the wall. "I hear you have the results, tell me."

"It was _that_ boy." Myrnin muttered venom laced, shooting an evil glare at the screen which showed his details and a picture of him. I did wonder through all of this, I wondered how Amelie knew we had results I didn't know; I still amaze myself that I think of this with what's happening.

"Myrnin that really doesn't say much, there are hundreds of boys in this town, for all I know you could be talking about Oliver." She commented moving further into the lab so she was sitting next to me on the couch looking at my tear streaked face.

"It was… he thinks it was…" I mumbled before Amelie interrupted.

"Spit it out who does Myrnin think it was?" Amelie jabbered turning to her ice cold glare, but this time it was different I could see little hints of anticipation, sorrow and anger.

"Shane… but I don't think it was him. I'm not sure how his DNA got there; it was probably when he saved me. Why would he save me after trying to hurt me?" I tried to explain but I could see Amelie wasn't buying any of it she was siding with Myrnin with this one. "He wouldn't do, I know he wouldn't, and there is no possible way he would…"

"Claire, who are you trying to convince you or me? Oliver go and get Shane now, bring him here!" Amelie said turning to face Oliver? When did he get here? He must have come in when I and Amelie were talking.

"You… I think. No, defiantly just you, I know he wouldn't do it." I justified, standing dusting myself off. I took a deep breath getting ready for what was coming next just as Oliver came back in with Shane struggling in his hold.

Oliver pushed him forward so he was in front of me and Amelie; he looked up so he stared into my eyes. Unfortunately I saw something I desperately didn't want to see because it would only come it one conclusion.

Regret and guilt.

Those two things I saw in his eyes answered a question, the question I was struggling with.

_Who pushed me?_

Yet now I know the answer I don't think I want to know, I wish I could go back and never find out. Better to not know than to know something that will hurt me. I didn't think he was ever capable of this.

"I'm going to kill you!" Myrnin roared from the corner of the lab, he flash forward grabbing Shane by the collar slamming him into the wall. Myrnin hand rested rather tightly on Shane's throat, he was squeezing so tight I could see the blue in Shane's face. I could see his fangs drop down; his eyes turn a burning red and his skin pale as Shanes did. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak the shock was too much.

Thankfully I didn't have to.

"Myrnin stop! Let go of him. Guards restrain him." Amelie ordered as simple as it could be this wasn't an order from Amelie, the person you could sometimes debate with, this was an order from the ice cold Founder, who if you argued with you died.

Myrnin growled again surprisingly releasing Shane from the hard grip and leaning against the wall, as the Guards dragged him to the centre of the Lab. He dropped his head in shame, I imagine, and stared at the floor.

"Do you plead innocent to the crime of the murder of the un born child of Claire Danvers and Myrnin Conwy by pushing Claire down the stairs at the abandoned building on Demo Street?" Amelie asked as she stood briskly like she was at a formal trial, something was off though as I looked into her eyes there was something there that I saw at time when she was told that Sam was defiantly dead. She looked at him like she was begging him to say yes he was innocent, that it wasn't true, I bet it was the same look I had at the moment.

"No. I'm guilty.

"How could you?" I barely whispered but it could cut through glass if it wanted, I copped the glare I did earlier, the one Amelie would be proud of. "I loved you, how could you do this?"

"Claire, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand to see you with _him._" He tried to explain himself, but it was too late for me ever to forgive him. I can't believe he did this, at the moment I want him to rot in hell! "I couldn't stand to see you having a monster child, I just got so angry and when you came to the building I don't know what happened it was just like… like my dad took over my body. I wish I never did it."

"Hey I wouldn't have done that!" I heard a static vibration say and I looked up from where my face had been in my hands and saw the projected image of Frank standing there. He looked verbally disgusted with his son; he could barely stand to look at him from what I saw. "Come on son; tell me you didn't do that. I'm all for not bringing another blood sucker into this world but did you have to do _this_?"

I looked to Shane and saw he was staring right at me his eyes were full of sorrow but I didn't care anymore, I just couldn't care. "Oliver put him in the cage." Amelie demanded never moving from her set like me as Oliver dragged him out as he called my name. "Claire" Amelie began as I turned to look her right in the face. "I know you do value that boy and you even loved him so I will give you the chose to keep him alive or not?"

"I want –" I started but Amelie raised her hand to quiet me and put an ice cold finger to my lips.

"Don't decide now, your angry your regret it later. I've known from experience that a chose made from anger is not a chose made wisely. Decide when you are no longer filled with anger that you won't let it make a life decision for you then tell me. But know this if you have not said to keep him alive by sunset in two days then he will be executed." Amelie decided standing up elegantly and leaving the Lab in one swift movement.

"So should we continue?" Myrnin whispered from the other side of the Lab where he had been standing leaning against the wall while ever thing had been happening. In a flash Myrnin was right next to me on the couch looking into my eyes deeply.

"With what?" I asked confused, until Myrnin kissed me. I pulled away to look into his eyes with a silent apology. "Myrnin, I kissed you earlier because I needed to stop you. I don't think I'm ready yet, just wait till the thing with Shane is over, then I we can work something out… maybe…"

"Claire we both know that you and I were meant to be, let's not delay things any further. I just want to be with you, morn with you, console you… love you…" Myrnin whispered pouring his heart out to me; it touched me the way I think he intended to. It touched my heart. I felt the love seeping through him, filling me however that didn't change my thought.

"Myrnin, I love you. But I can't, I can't be with you just yet. After the thing with Shane is over, we'll talk." I said briskly, unconsciously moving forward hugging him. I let out a breath and let go moving back an inch. "So what are we going to do today? I'm still your assistant aren't I?"

"We're going to study the Alchemist of the past and succeed what they didn't?" He said excitedly jumping from the sofa we were on and flashing over to the book case and pulling out a book. I had seen it before but I hadn't paid much attention to it, I could barely see it through the dust that Myrnin was blowing off at the moment. "We should start by looking at the work of others on what they thought on the subject of turning lead into gold. Ah ha!" Myrnin yelped excitedly when he pressed his finger to a page in the book handing it to me. I looked at the page; it looked like a diary….

_I was looking into the darkest part of my brain, when a wave of memory spread through it. I was looking back to when I was young and Master was talking about an Alchemist in Greece, he said he found the way to turn lead into gold. At that age I was so excited, which I don't doubt I would be now, I was so happy. Oh how I miss him I just wonder what he would be discovering now, he probably would have found out the cure to this so – called disease that Amelie is talking about… I truly doubt there is a disease at all; she says that it has affected me quite a bit I think I would know if I had a disease by now. Well, any who back to the subject. I was looking and looking for the answer when it struck me like a lightning bolt. He said only the purest blood of a sweet, innocent maiden would have to mix in with a powder that consisted of something… It's quite hard to remember but I think a few of them were a binding agent, the blood of a hybrid, the wild power and three others. There might have been more, I don't know… _

_Back to the maiden he said it was something about the maiden that her blood had to be mixed with the blood of her lover. I'm not sure where I will find these items but I will search, I have only one of the items that I listed before but I don't know where I put it…. Oh it wasn't something I could easily control; it was something special, something that could change and '_apparently' _me. I must be off now, I have to learn more about this 'disease' that is to kill all vampires. _

_Yours in eternity_

_Lord Myrnin Of Conwy; the best Alchemist ever! _

I looked up from the book to see Myrnin standing there with a needle, I instantly shuffled back. "Myrnin… what are you… doing? Put the needle down. Myrnin PUT THE NEEDLE DOWN! NOW!" I yelled the last bit, trying to sound demanding I think it worked a… bit.

"Claire I need a small bit of your blood, you could be the maiden. You're sweet, innocent and a girl. Perfect match!" Myrnin grinned, if he had a competition with the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland he would win hands down. I gave him an Amelie worthy glare hoping he would back off a bit.

He didn't.

If anything he moved closer, I needed to think of something fast. YES GOT IT! "Myrnin, I'm not innocent or pure. You know that from experience…" I said raising a suggestive eye brow hoping he would catch on and stop grinning like a… a… I couldn't find the word to describe it; it was just so… so… paedophilic! That was the word he looked like a paedophile that was about to pounce on a little girl, creep. Myrnin just seemed to look confused so I continued "You know not a virgin anymore. Not pure or anything."

He just laughed.

That was not a good sign, ever. "Oh, Claire if I needed a virgin back then, then I would need to look very hard… There was barely any virgin back then, you know I like getting you nervous mostly everything you say is funny. Yet I won't need your blood yet, I need to find the other things first. Go and search the bookcase for anything on the subjects at hand."

I slowly got up and went over to the bookcase pulling out a large book out of the shelf and started reading and reading until I feel into a peaceful slumber.

**Myrnin's POV –**

I sat on my chair gazing at my Claire, the one and only. She looked so beautiful, as she always does. The way her hair falls softly on her face and the way that her eyes shine so brightly even when they closed. I can't just find the one thing I love about her just her, her being, her personality, and her existence. I love the way she surprises me every time I see her, her thirst for knowledge, her way of turning something terrible into a happy moment just by walking into a room.

I love her.

I wish I could take away all the misery in her life, but if I did that I would have to take away myself. I can't do that, I can't stand to be away from her any longer; I feel when she's away that she takes part of me with her. I feel inadequate, unattainable, incomplete… Not all there. I just want to hold her close forever, the even thought about losing her again brings me to the state of horror and depression.

The state I was in when _that_ boy killed the second joy of my life.

I do sometimes wonder what life would be like if are child survived, what school they would go to, what we would name them, all the things that were supposed to happen.

When I found out my child was lost the beast inside me saw my vulnerability and took over and destroyed my lab. When I came back to my sense Amelie cleared the destruction and re built the Lab so Claire I'm guessing wouldn't notice it looks the same to human eyes.

What would I of named the second love in my life?

If it was a boy then Hunter because well… he's a hunter inside.

If it was a girl Alchemy because if we didn't have that I would never of had met my Claire in the way I did, she probably would have been a victim. If I didn't have Alchemy there would be no chance of finding the cure or being alive-ish today.

I was staring at my little bird, I _almost_ forgot about the events today they were… troubling. I want to see that boy get justice for his actions. I may not be one to talk about justice for murdering because of my track record but I still wish death on him. I at least never killed a child, especially an unborn one at that.

My little bird has such a sweet little heart what will she decide? I am fearful that I already know she will release them she can't kill a human, even if she were a vampire, however she did love or still loves that boy in particular. After all he did will she release him and give him what he deserves, no matter what he will get what is coming to him.

I just need to discover what that is.

I've been quite depressing even in my own mind, I've thought about things I wouldn't even allowed myself to think about until now because my little Claire owns my heart and everything in it is coming out in the open.

Master.

I miss him, I haven't thought about that day since it was happening. The secrets, lies and betrayal, the lost and love, the actions and the death. It was my thought all my thought, if I hadn't betrayed him none of this would of happened everything bad is my thought. I should leave Claire so she can enjoy a normal life away from Morganville, but I can't I must keep my little bird with me.

I stare at her as if my soul was being ripped out my body and given to her as a gift because she deserves everything. It may be selfish for me to keep her and not let the world discover her but I must keep her.

The assignment I gave Claire is interesting, it is also the beginning and end of everything **(Those of you that have read the Night World series it's not what you're thinking). **I hope Claire can handle it even if she doesn't now the consequences of the task, I know she will succeed.

I feel that Claire is beginning to awake; I don't think it would be wise to keep staring at her, even if I loved her. I turn back to the book on the desk, Organville something; I don't actually read the books I have when Claire comes.

It just something to disguise my loneliness.

**Claire's POV –**

I begin to stir from my struggling sleep, yet I still haven't come to a conclusion.

Release or not?

Do I want to be responsible for murder or let the murderer loose on others? I doubt that he would do it again, yet then again I never thought he could do it a first time. I knew what my answer would be but I still wanted to think things through and few times.

I woke up to be facing Myrnin, him sitting peacefully in his chair reading a book, and his book was upside down. He turned up to face me looking at me for a brief moment and returning to his book. "Oh sorry, did I disturb you? You look very interested in that book, what's it about?" I said waiting for his answer; I think he thinks that I don't know that he hasn't been reading that book!

"Oh nothing that you'd find interesting…" He yawned placing the book down and running a hand gently through his hair, moving closer to stare at me. Kinda creepy, but what else do you expect from an insane, bipolar vampire. I burst out laughing causing him to examine me closer so we were not touching. "And what is so funny?"

"The book was upside down!"

"How do you know I don't guess read upside down for fun?"

"Fine. Then what's it about?"

"Never mind we have much more to do, and speak to your boss with more respect!"

"Sure, Myrnin, sure."

"Yes SURE!"

"So what are we doing today?" I questioned moving back in my seat, causing him to move forward. "I'm not playing this game Myrnin!"

"And what game would that be?" He said raising his eye brows very seductively and moving forward even more, to which I stood up.

"You know what game, and anyway I have an idea! Do you know who Oliver really is or was in his human life?" I asked, I have a different game in mind that Myrnin we like a lot!

"No, fortunately, I was away in that moment in time. Amelie wouldn't tell me who he was; I only got to meet him when we had that argument, which we're still fighting over today. What do you have in mind?"

…

**Oliver's POV –**

I was standing behind the counter in Common Grounds, waiting the day when I would be in charge of the world, or at least the town. When that babbling buffoon came in with that Claire, I still to this day have no idea what she sees in him! They stood there in the door way a moment as Claire whispered something in his ear, which made him grin. I don't think I really want to know what they were saying; I couldn't hear even if I wanted too, the noise in here was horrific. "Everyone quiet down." I yelled above the noise and most of them we're residents, so they immediately quietened down, just the way I like it. Even once the residents quietened down the TPU students so the look on their faces, fear, and shut up completely.

I stood up firmly trying to ignore the crack pot (Myrnin) and began serving drinks, when Myrnin came over. "One Mocha please, for Claire, so don't put anything in it." Myrnin whispered from the other side of the counter leaning across. "Ollie Pop, I was wondering what you know of 1599-1658."

"Well I should know a lot since that was when I-" I cut off quickly, how could I be so stupid to almost reveal by identity to this idiot, he must be contagious. I angrily handed him Mocha and turned around since I no longer wished to speak to him afraid I might reveal more than I already had. He eventually walked off.

**Claire's POV – **

We stood there together as I yelled out 'Cromwell' and Oliver turned around saying yeah, Myrnin was laughing his head off, the Morganville residents were looking at him then to each other than to us, once it looked like they decided to ignore us thinking we were mad. Well one of us anyway. Cough* Myrnin *cough.

All the time I was thinking of the chose I had to make.

Keep Shane alive or dead?

I already knew my answer…

**What do you think her answer is? Try to persuade me to one OK! THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! Shout out to Crazy Chemist and Bonnie Witch!**

**BTW, that contest I'm doing ends next chapter so review (You can review lots of times as anonymous, just make sure to do it with your account first and leave your name)!**

**PLEASE R&R This story and my other one FaceBook, Its really funny and a Clyrnin fic!**


	17. Answers

As Myrnin and I stood in the Lab laughing over what had just happened with Oliver, I could feel the weight of the anticipation coming from him. Again I was faced with the question.

_Keep Shane alive or dead?_

I already knew my answer… I was going to keep him alive, I couldn't help my decision it was my nature to do the right thing, no matter how much it hurts me. I just didn't know how to tell Myrnin yet, or how he would react. We continued to laugh and chat as we use to do before everything happened; sometimes I do wish this was all a dream and I could go back and do it all again different. But if I did that I would precious moments and love, which was worth the heartache and pain.

"Myrnin I think it's time for me to go, it quite late don't you think? Could you open a portal please?" I asked suddenly as Myrnin eyed me for a moment before letting out a breath.

"Claire you're not leaving until that boy is put away, it's already decided. Goth girl and Michael have already said it was for the best, you can't leave without me or unless you're going to see Amelie through the portals." Myrnin explained, so not fair!

"Myrnin, IM NOT A CHILD! You're not in charge of me; I can do what I want. Neither is Amelie or Eve or Michael! I can defend myself; I've staked vampires before, including you!" I yelled at him, I love him but sometimes he can be so infuriating!

"Claire, you may not be a child but you have just lost one. You're in a vulnerable place right now, it's better to keep you safe than to let your emotions to control and you get taken advantage of. It's safer for you to stay here for a while, Eve has already dropped your stuff off, and you'll be safer here and distracted yourself with work and spend some time with me." Myrnin yet again made me understand what was going on and made me except it, how does he always have the ability to do that.

"Fine, I understand." I sighed as Myrnin hugged me. "How you get so good at this? You never could of said, not only know, that much of information."

"Well, little Claire, that is simple. I have the internet! It's wonderful, you know you can type in anything and it will come up! I typed in 'how do I help my girlfriend that just lost a vampire/human baby and know has to decide to keep her ex-lover alive, who was the cause of her losing the baby by pushing her down stairs.'" Myrnin justified, wait what did he just say?

"Wait, that actually came up? People actually type that in and gave you advice? Has it happened before?" I said with excitement coursing through me. Had this happened before? Could they help? Was there a way to solve this? Could I get support in my decision?

"No little bird, it's not happened before. They were mostly fan girls obsessing over Twilight, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, Vampire Academy and other books vampire ordinated." Myrnin explained removing from our embrace to stand leaning against the lab table. "So as were on this matter, have you decided?" I could hear the flat anger in his voice even though he was trying to sound relatively calm.

"No, not yet." I said trying to sound truthful; he looked like he believed me for a minute and then turned to completely face me, eyeing me cautiously.

"Are you sure? You realise you only have a day left; you need to tell Amelie that you want him dead." Myrnin breathed even the mention of Shane turned him hard and wild with anger. "Claire we both know what needs to happen to him, what he deserves."

I made small circles in his back to get him to relax; it's not safe for him to be in this mood. I whispered comforting words in his ear and soon he calmed down slightly, yet I could still feel the tension reradiating from his skin. "So I have some good news about the turning lead into gold, there was some information in one of the books." I said going over to get the book that I was previously reading. "Here it says that there must be binding agent, the blood of a hybrid, the wild powers blood and the rest of it is smudged. I can't make it out." I said handing the book over to Myrnin. "What's a wild power?"

"Well, there these prophecy beings meant to have immense power, the blood of one of these could make you fully strong again. It can cure any human disease; it could turn the impossible, possible. It is extremely rare to find one of them; they only come when a war is going to happen. They may be normal humans, vampires anything; they themselves don't know what they are until they are awakened by the power. For what we know they may have lived and died in this town once they are still human, if that is what form there in, but they carry a power stronger than any." He enlightened the wild powers. They could be anyone, they could be Amelie, Oliver, Eve even Jason, let's hope it's not Jason. But that also means that it could be Frank, Ada or Brandon, which also means that are hope is gone because all of the previous are dead or ghosts trapped in a computer.

"Ok, so how do we find them? How do we even know how to find them?"

"There is a prophecy of four wild powers fighting on a side in the war that will either begin or end the word, there blood will save the good but it will poison the most evil being named in the prophecy Master. It's the only way to truly kill Master, but the only way to kill the Master is for one of the four to die at his hand yet that wild power must have awakened and drank the cure. In other words the soliution to turning lead into gold. There is no way to stop the death or decide which one will die it is already decided. The one way that is shown how to identify them is this." He said showing me a page in the book it read:

One from the land of kings forgotten,

One from the hearth which still holds the spark,

One from the Day World where two eyes are watching,

One from the twilight to be one with the dark.

"Wow… I don't even know what that means. So is Master Bishop, because if anything is more evil than him then … we all dead." I expressed I didn't even know how to being to investigate that, it all seemed so confusing but had a clear path. All I needed to do was follow the path to find the answers but I couldn't move yet, I needed more information.

"Yes we do believe that Bishop is Master, but were still unsure who the wild powers are. As you know when we were searching for the book over all those year, which you found, we were also searching for the cure. We thought that the information would be in the book however we were wrong, though we did get the prophecy and hints that they might all be in this town."

"But doesn't that mean that Bishops alive and that there's a war coming because so far I haven't heard of any war in Morganville now."

"Yes there may not be a war yet, but we want to be ready to protect Morganville and by 'we' I mean Amelie is forcing." Myrnin sighed and I laughed, he moved so he was facing away from me putting the book down.

"Myrnin I'm going to go talk to Amelie." I said I knew I couldn't tell him where I was really going he would only get mad, no not mad furious.

"OK, wait for a second I'll go with you I need to talk to her about the cure."

"No, no. I need to talk to her alone, could talk to her later please?" I asked doing that thing girls do fluttering there eye lashes to get what they want, and it worked he nodded and a portal opened. I quickly stepped through to me met in Amelie's office; today must be my lucky day she wasn't here, so I quickly ran out of the building into the founders square. It was there I saw him, sitting there trapped in a cage, of course it wasn't the first time I'd seen him there but the emotions this time were completely different to the once back then.

"Shane." I said once I was in front of the gate, he looked up briefly and then down. Then he quickly looked back up again probably trying to see if I was really there.

"Claire?" He voice sounded drained like it took lots of energy to try to talk. I may hate him but I didn't like to see anyone be tortured mostly because I've been through it before so I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of water and rolled it over to him. "Thanks." He took a long gulp of water and stared at me the whole time. "What are you doing? Have you decided?"

"Shane I need answers and then I'll give you yours." It was a bare whisper; I couldn't stand to even look at him. I needed to make this quick at this time of night, even if you were protected; there was a high chance to me killed or worse. "Why?... Why did you do it?"

"I told you I couldn't stand to see you with _him_."

"That's not just it is it, there's more there has to be. When I saw you and Kim I didn't kill or try to kill her and her unborn child did I?"

"No, I loved you and letting you go was the biggest regret of my life, if you're going to believe anything believe that."

"If you loved me then why did you try to kill me?"

"It's better than what _they_ were going to do to you." He said moving closer and closer to the gate until he was pressed up against it both hands gripping the bars.

"And what were _they_ going to do to me and who are _they_?" I said moving back a bit until his hands grabbed my arms holding me still, I could have escaped if I wanted to but I wanted to appear strong so stood my ground trying to look furious, but failing miserably.

"_Them_, the vampires, the blood sucking leaches there going to turn you into a vampire once the baby was born. No birth, no vampire."

"Shane I asked them too."

"Then its worse than I feared they've brain washed you, compelled you. I bet it was Myrnin probably compelled your love too. The old Claire, the one I loved, never would have wanted that. She never would have wanted to be a vampire, ever."

"This was my decision Shane; I chose it because I didn't want to lose the most important things in my life. I couldn't stand it if I grew old while Myrnin and the baby stayed young forever could I? But thanks to you I don't get a chose anymore." I said looking away from him to the night sky, it looked so beautiful. It was just another thing the baby would never see.

"Why did you come here? To get answers?" He said dragging me to look back at him, I could no longer see the man I fell in love with, just a monster.

"What else would I be here for?"

"To forgive me so we can be together again, you know you want it."

"No it's too late for that and you know it, I'm going to tell Amelie to let you go. That's only because I won't lower myself to you, I won't become a murder."

"If you're a vampire you are."

"No, if you kill you are, look at Michael he has never killed someone. I doubt Sam did either. You, you killed."

"I'm sorry it ended this way, but as I said before, I don't regret it and never will, if I had the chance I would do it all over again." He said, I couldn't even stand to look at him. I was pretty sure my face showed the look of disgust, I slowly went to my finger where the ring lay and wiggled it off.

I held it in my hand before pasting it over to him; he looked hurt, sad, and finally regretful. "Goodbye Shane." I said simply before turning around and walking away until I was out of sight, without looking back.

I collapsed on the ground, staring into the night, gone out of my body. Then I stood up and walk into Amelie's door. I knocked and her assistant told me to go in, so I did.

"Claire? Have you decided?" Amelie said once she saw me looking up from her paper work. "Why are you crying?" I silently took my hand up to my face and felt tears; I hadn't noticed I was crying.

"Nothing, I've decided to…" I trailed off, I braced myself. "I've decided to let him go."

"NO!" I heard behind me I swiftly turned around to see Myrnin standing there, he was literally turning red.

"Myrnin what are you doing here?" I snapped, looking him directing. I moved forward and tried to put a hand on his arm but he slapped it away, very violently.

"How can you let him go after everything that happened?" He said moving forward so he was millimetres away from me.

"I'm not a murderer." I said simply turning back to Amelie, who I completely forgot about until now. "You said it was decision, I decide to let him go. "

"Yes, I tell the guards to let him go in the morning." She said looking at me then to Myrnin. "Myrnin, we no longer need to talk. I suggest you both go home now, Claire tell your friends and Myrnin… go do something? But tried not to break anything important, I'm not replacing the lab again."

When she finished I said a goodbye and she opened a portal to the Glass House and as soon as I was bombard with a hug by Eve, Michael behind. "CB, where were you?"

"Oh, sorry. I was at Amelie's office; I have something to tell you."

**Myrnin's POV –**

I was furious, how could she?! How could she let him go after everything that happened? I stomped out of Amelie's Office, I was mad at her too! She's Founder, she can kill him! I ran down to the Founders square and up to the gate, where that boy was and broke the bar and stepped in. "Now, you shut up and listen to me!" Just looking at him made me feel dirty and disgusted. He was the very essence of the pure being I hated and Claire was going to let him. She was going to send him back into the world to repeat what he has already done, to murder more innocents. I knew Claire couldn't see the real him, she always saw what a man could be not what he is. It is one of the many things I love about her, but it is also one of the foolish.

"Why should I?"

"Because this is your life line, say and do the right things then you may live. Say the wrong things and your dead, got it?" I whisper, yelled. I stepped closer to him, as he nodded. "Ok now come here and be silent." I compelled, moving my teeth to his neck and just before I bit him I whispered "Now you can live in eternal hell, as a vampire."

Then I turned him to live in regret and despair of himself in all eternity.

**Claire's POV –**

"What?" Eve asked curiosity filling her voice, not even trying to hide it.

"I don't know if you heard, I guess you probably did with Shane being in the Founders cage-" I began but was instantly cut off by, surprisingly, Michael.

"Shane's in the Founders cage again? What happened? When?" Michael really sounded angry now, I was now contemplating telling them or not, but I knew the truth.

I would have to tell them sooner or later, god I wish it could be the later.

"Yes, yesterday night. He's in there… because…. Because…" I stuttered, how I was supposed to tell someone that their best friend tried to kill their other.

"CB, what's going on? You don't look good, are you ok? Do you wanna sit down?"

"Shanewastheonetopushme" It all came out a muttered ramble of a mad man, however Michael seemed to hear perfectly well. Stupid vampire hearing, intruding people's mutterings like that. So rude.

"That son of a –" Michael began but was stopped by a very confused looking Eve.

"Wait what? Me, no heary?" Eve said very slowly looking from me to Michael.

"She said: Shane was the one to push me." Michael gritted through his teeth, fists pulsing.

"There's more… I've let him go, Amelie said I could decide to kill him or let him go. He's out tomorrow."

"Micky where's my stakes?" Eve said looking at Michael in the eye then standing up and hugging me too tight. "That son of a bitch is going to pay."

"Eve, Shane's not a vamp?"

"It works all the same, ironic isn't it?"

I took one look at Michael and he seemed to understand 'restrain her, I think she gonna do it', he quickly embrace her in a hug and whispered things in her ear until she fell asleep. "Uh? Michael what did you do to her?" I whispered just in case Eve woke up again, and moved around so I was sitting on the couch next to him.

"I compelled her to stop and she just fell asleep, she'll be fine." Michael said still with the sorry look on his face, you could see the anger he had boiled up inside him just waiting to burst. As I looked at him I could feel my emotions heightening, I would like to think I knew I made the right chose.

But I knew I would never know.

And now he was going to be loose on the world.

_What have I done?_

**SO SO SO SOORY** **it took so long to update, I've been so busy doing nothing! I have almost watched the entire series of Buffy the vampire slayer and it is awesome! There are three main things that I love about it, one: Spike, two: Angel and three: Spike. I said (OR typed) Spike already but hey! I LOVE SPIKE LOOK HIM UP! The next chapter is really intense or I hope it is at least! Did anyone see inside man's volley ball at the Olympics I WAS THERE! IT WAS AMAZING! Yet we lose and I predicted the score correct, sets and everything! **

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**PS PLEASE READ my other stories, Tales of Last Dawn, Tales of love, Dating Guidelines and Facebook! **


	18. Reminiscing

**Myrnin: Yeah I'm back!**

**Me: Only because I made you!**

**Myrnin: Yeah… well… I don't like you and… and your hairs stupid. **

**Me: *Whips hair* No its not!**

**Myrnin: Ok its nice but its not as good as mine! *Whips hair saying 'because your worth it'* **

**Me: OK yours is better! *Awes over hair* **

**Myrnin: *Sexy Grin* Say it! * POKES ME! HOW DARE HE? OK I like it***

**Me: You won't make me I won't give in. **

**Myrnin: I've seen that look before I need reinforcements. **

***Dimitri Belivok (Vampire Academy), Ash Redfern (Night World),Adrian and Mason(Vampire Academy), Spike (Buffy), Vladimir Tod (Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) and basically all vampire boys from those books turn up smiling and winking***

**Me: Too much… It hurts… I can't breathe… So… so … sexy… I'm dying… DEAD! *Last words* I do not own Morganville Vampires or Night World. But I will one day!**

**Claire's POV - **

I sat back on the couch looking over my life, how much I screwed it up. I wish that I never came to town then I'm happy that did because if I didn't I never would of met Eve or Michael or even Myrnin, and I don't want to lose those memories. I don't know how the rest of my life is going to play out but I'm going to live in the here and now not what could have been.

I look down to my empty finger; it feels so cold, empty, and alone. Like something's missing but it shouldn't have been there in the first place. Shane needs the ring maybe it will help him more on, it's helping me. I rub it softly reminiscing about the good times, the times were everything was happy and normal, strange in Morganville close to impossible but there were times that we were all happy so happy that nothing bad could happen. My life use to be like that so happy, me innocent little Claire on her way to do great things had her whole life planned out, until I came here and well couldn't leave. I wanted to go to MIT, still do, wanted to get a job as a scientist discovering new things, cures, saving people's lives, going round the world teaching students what I know, I still want to do all of it. Then once my job was started I got engaged, probably met him in college, then we fell in love instantly from the second we saw each other we knew. Then we would get married he would be successful maybe he worked with me, then I would get pregnant and we would have little children. They would look like both of us, hopefully he was cute, and they would live happy lives doing the same things as us and then in old age we would be sitting on the porch with our children and grandchildren sitting around us.

Yet god though, 'nay let's ruin her life, it sounds too good! I'm bored.' So here I am, surrounded by vampires, lost a child, and have an ex-boyfriend who tried to kill me and my child. FUN! I flip through the pages of photos I have, mostly of the Glass gang but a few of Myrnin, Amelie even Oliver. But those are funny once when most of times they didn't know and when Myrnin wanted to see if vampires showed up on camera and then made me take millions pictures of him because his 'fans' needed them. Then spent the afternoon making me sign them for him.

I sat smiling at them for a few more precious moments then got up off the couch **(OR sofa) **and went up to my room. Once there I flopped down on my bed and fell into the most peaceful sleep in a very long time.

**(I just notice she really hasn't slept a lot in this story, well let's just imagine she does.)**

**Myrnin's POV – **

"So, do what do I own the pleasure?" I said making a small bow to Amelie as she stands in the middle of the lab, fuming.

"What did you do?" Amelie yelled this is the first time I have heard her really yell in centuries. I knew this was coming I knew she would find out sooner or later and her comes her punishment.

"Amelie lets not play games I think we both know what was done and that I was responsible." I said calmly sitting down on the soft red couch in the corner of the lab as Amelie stood in front of me.

"Why?" She growled frustrated smoothing down her suit skirt, turning slowly to face me directing giving me the coldest glare imaginable however I still do not flinch. How good am I? Very good, amazing. Yes I know we all know, I finally got rid of the Collins boy.

"Amelie, I thought you were smarted than this you know why I did it. I killed him because Claire was going to realise _him_ onto this world, and I, out of the goodness of my unbeating heart, stopped _him_ before he could hurt anyone else especially Claire. So what I did was right you can't possible tell me that you never wished for that _boy_ to die?" I compelled (figuratively) to her knowing that in her was the same maybe a little less burn of anger towards that boy and she would have happily killed him many years ago as long with his father. Oh no I forgot Frank could hear us.

**(I kind of forgot about Frank at the beginning of this story so I'll give him a small part, so for the rest of this story so far he has been unable to do anything. Now he can Claire did it or something.)**

"What did you do to my son?!" Frank blasted through every speaker in the lab forming as a 2D image looking as dirty and messy as well except this time I could see the glimmers of concern on his face, very unusual.

"What needed to be done. I told you when Claire reset you that you were not to come until called for. Leave." I announced picturing him with my glare hoping he would just leave but to no avail.

"Frank we are currently unaware of what happened to Shane. Would you like to find him for us while I have a private chat with Myrnin?" Amelie demanded in the nicest way possible for her, still aiming her glare at me. This is not going to be pretty, actually it will it will have me in it so it will have to be.

"Tell me what the fuck you did to my son?" Frank growled moving towards me using the same power Ada had to push me against the wall, I quickly ran down to the machine in less than a millisecond and placed the chip I designed with Claire, though I didn't tell her what it was for, in the machine so Frank could only follow direct orders from both me and Claire.

"Myrnin, what did you do?" Amelie asked coming out from the other side of the wall as queenly as usual, rubbing small dirt from her blazer glaring at it as it would dare challenge her, I swear I saw it coward away and dissolve just by her glaring at it. I shiver, creepy.

"He can only follow direct orders now from few individuals, I wanted to put it in earlier but Claire insisted we didn't." I explained resting myself against the wall looking her squarely in the eye.

"Myrnin what do you plan to tell everyone, Claire? What am I supposed to do if this gets out you will may have to be executed it's the law." Amelie sighed she knew what I was going to say and she and I both knew she would agree. She can't get rid of me I'm too valuable to the town it wouldn't survive if I wasn't here.

"Don't, don't tell them anything. If anyone asks say Claire let him go so he's gone, out of Morganville." I say persuasively raising my eyes brows.

"Fine only because Claire is too important to this town and to both of us. I fear this will cause rioting and rebellion more so. I don't know what to say, 'Don't do it again' but I can see it in you, you would do it all over again if you had the chance." Amelie explained examining her nails, sometimes she is so irritating. "How much progress have you made?" She empathized staring straight at me, she didn't need to say what I knew and she knew that.

The Wild Powers project.

"Not much, we have the basics of it. Claire found a passage of it which includes the map of how to find them, I have a few of the ingredients needed but some of them are still a mystery. Has there been any sign of the powers rising? Any sightings of Bishop?" I justified my eyes widening, thinking over the seriousness of this project even more important than finding the cure. Good thing we did that or this would be so much harder.

"There have been few signs of the power rising, the humans are getting more irritated starting riots and such, the vampires are getting stronger the younger once are creating new powers, soon I won't be able to control them. You need to inform Claire the seriousness of this project and start finding the Wild Powers. Any clues on who they are?"

"Unfortunately not, there are not many clues to show us to them. I have three prophecies; I only found the one a while ago so Claire doesn't know of it yet."

'Four to stand between the light and the shadow. Four of blue potion, power in their blood. Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision; Four less one and darkness triumphs.'

'One from the land of kings long forgotten; One from the hearth which still holds the spark; One from the Day World where two eyes are watching; One from the twilight to be one with the dark.'

"The last one I think explains the sacrifice one of the Wild Powers will have to back."

'In blue potion, the final darkness is banished. In blood, the final price is paid.'

Amelie asked still thinking hard of what is of yet to come. To which I am still unsure of myself…

**Claire's POV –**

I woke up to the sounds of choking, it was so close but I couldn't see who it was from. It took me a few moments to realise that it was me. I stopped the choking sound and took a few breaths, I didn't know what was happening but for some reason I knew I needed to leave. It was like a call I had to go to, I wanted to follow it. It felt evil and horrible but entrancing and compelling at the same time. I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some clothes, a black skirt, black tights and a red top, while brushing my hair I don't know but underneath the direct order to come I could feel almost royalty? A better than you attitude and I was brought up to respect you betters, so I got presentable.

I walked down the stairs dressed and perfect, the most perfect you could be after being pulled out of bed at 1 in the morning. As I made my way out the door, I glanced at the silver stake on my table when a compelling voice surrounded my head.

_No, no you don't need the stake you don't want it. _

I was going to bring it no matter what the voice said so I quickly put it in my black bag, and walked out the door at night, in Morganville.

Not a good idea.

I knew that I had to get away soon, it wasn't safe, and I was almost at the voice I wanted to just see who had enough power to compel me to them. As I walked to the voice I stopped outside the dark alley next to Common Grounds, why does it always have to be creepy, dark alleys?

"Hello Claire, I have something very important to discuss with you."

_I knew that voice. _

**Myrnin: Just so you know DayBreakAlchemist died, but I brought her back as a vampire because she is too valuable to me… I mean us… yep that's it… **

**Well that's all your getting for now, please REVIEW! This is the only chapter left for someone to win the one-shot contest, whoever is the 100****TH**** reviewer wins a one shot of their choice and a chance to be in the story as a Guest Character. **

**So who do you think it was? What do you think of the chapter in general? What do you think Shane is up to ? What do you want to happen next? Who are the Wild Powers? Have we even met them yet? **

**To enter the contest either review or for more of a chance, go to my form and fill out the sheet and PM or Review it to me. It's called 'Pleading Cry Contest', please REVIEW! Thank you for reading especially **_**jjrw1998, Saphy16, Crazy Chemist, .1466, beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn, BornEngland, msm lover,**_ _**Martini1x. **_


	19. Tease

**Myrnin: We're back! FINALLY!**

**Me: Hey, I know I know! **

**Myrnin: Not very much obviously! **

**Me: I can kill you, you know! I AM THE AUTHOR!**

**Myrnin: You wouldn't!**

**Me: You know me so well!**

**Amelie: I need a bigger part! I am barely even in it anymore!**

**Myrnin: Well it is a Clyrnin story not a 'Clyrnin story and AMELIE!' **

**Oliver: At least you have a part, I only came into this like once!**

**Myrnin: That has a simple explanation, no one likes you.**

**Me: Ok, now no need to fight! I own nothing this all belongs to Rachel Caine, obviously… For now…. **

**Claire's POV – **

_I knew that voice._

My eyes widened at the voice, shock running through me. Fear coursing through my skin, I didn't know what to do… Run! My mind was yelling at me to run but my body wouldn't oblige. "Bishop…" I whispered barely through my lips.

His mouth smirked up as he watched me shiver, I could see the evil in his eyes no one would tell me what happened to him after he was captured I just figured he would be executed. It looked worst his skin was red and peeled, too pale even for a vampire, blood everywhere I could just tell it wasn't his and that wasn't very insuring. "Claire I won't hurt you I just want to ask you something?" Bishop said leaning on the wall nearby. I was terrified it was night time, there must be other vampires around if I could get their attention I could… they'd kill me.

Stupid vampires! What am I going to do? I could attempt to run but I would easily get caught… THE STAKE! I totally forgot the stake carefully hidden in my black purse, I careful tried to reach for the stake while distracting Bishop. "What do you want? What do you want to ask me, because I'm pretty busy at the moment and Myrnin will probably come after me in a few minutes...?" I rambled distracting him, I only needed a few more seconds and I would be able to unlock my purse and get the stake. After that I needed to know what to go with it…

I pulled the stake out gently not making any sound as I did so just as I - "I have a way to get your child back." Bishop said bluntly, I dropped the stake in surprise, no he couldn't his lying to you, I kept repeating in my head. There wasn't a way to get my baby back, no possible way… What if there was? What if there was a way to get my baby back? What would I do? What would I _have_ to do? How would it even be possible?

I looked down at the stake regretfully, knowing that I couldn't get it in time. "You – you can't, it – it's impossible… Why would I believe you anyway..?" I stuttered trying the most to sound confident but failing, through all the time with Myrnin I knew never, ever show weakness in front of a vampire any vampire. I tried moving back but my body was frozen, I was unsure if it was Bishop or my own fear but either way I was petrified. "What do you want me to do? There has to be a catch, right?"

"Oh Claire, you do know me well. Yes there is a 'catch', you must know the vampire war is coming Amelie must have you working on how to stop it at the moment or who the mysterious wild powers are. I need you on my side; you must know that I will win. There's no question about it, before I let my guard slip however this time I will be coming stronger than ever and no one nor you nor Amelie will be able to stop me. I have people working for me all over town; you can't trust anyone, your next door neighbour, your family, and your friends even your roommates could be working for me. You have no way of telling unless you side with me on the war. Be warned Claire, this offer is limited and if you try double cross me then you shall suffer the consequences." Bishop informed me, I stood there stunned. Bishops speech made me think what really was this war? Was there more that Myrnin wasn't telling me? I didn't know what to think, if I could think at all. Yes, no, maybe all these thought circling my head. "Claire, you do not decide now. I will see you for your answer."

And with that he was gone, he just kind of vanished. I ran back to the Glass House acting normally stepping through the front door hoping not to see anyone so I could lose the fake cover. But alas **(Favourite word – Alas) **Michael and Eve were there in the front room Eve was sitting on the floor listening to Michael playing the Guitar **(Have you notice that in most stories people forget about Michael and his guitar or maybe it's just me and the ones I read) **and singing like an angel, with the stress going on lately I haven't heard Michael play in a long time. I missed it so much just sitting there with them smiling, eating tacos, gossiping the normalness things you can do in Morganville. No more, no more will I let drama of my life drive me to this. I sat listening to the sweet sound slowly drifting into a blissed sleep.

Xxx

**Myrnin's POV – **

I paced around the lab gathering my thoughts; I need to feed Bob! I turned around and saw Bob sitting in his cage I fed him stoking him across the leg as he likes. My thoughts kept drifting back to Claire as they had often I could never truly move my thoughts away from her. Yet this was an important matter to deal with how was I going to find out who the Wild Powers were? Was it someone who I knew of? Hopefully we would find them fast and prepare them for the fight coming. I slumped down in my chair, I don't like not knowing it scares me, it means that there is something out there that could be worst and I don't know how to stop it because I don't know of it. It means I can't protect the ones I love. I need to know how to find them I can't really go around just randomly biting everyone I see can I, can I? No, I can't the agro is too much to deal with. I continue to pace and pace and pace till I can pace no more.

And believe me when I say for a vampire that's a lot of pace, it's taken the all pace out of me.

I sit down in my chair thinking back to my conversation with Amelie, did I really do the right thing not telling her that I kind of turned the boy. Oh bugger that, I just turned the boy. It was the right thing to do and soon enough Amelie will know what happened to him and all will be out.

**Claire's POV – (I had no clue what else to put in Myrnin's) **

I woke up in my bed feeling relaxed and happy remembering the music, and then I felt miserable because I remembered Bishop. Damn why do I always get all the questions it seems once one is gone another one appears it's starting to really piss me off now. I do the usual get showered in record time, get dressed in ripped washout style white and blue jeans and a plain blue shirt and go down stairs for breakfast. I walk into the kitchen were Michael and Eve are engrossed in each other and haven't even noticed I'm in the room so I quickly grab an apple and a nutri- grain bar placing the bar in my bag and snacking on the apple ready for university, with all the drama going on its been a blimp in my life it use to priority. As I was about to walk out the door Eve came running in and gave me a hug "Where are you going?"

"Umm… School you know that still exists for some of us." I joke unravelling myself from her.

"Do you have everything? Books? Lunch? Stakes?" Eve asked and I truly just got how weird my life had gotten, it like a good Buffy episode. Why did that have to end?

"Yep I've got everything I need, have fun at work today" I say moving towards the door "If the apocalypse comes...beep me!" Then I leg it out the door faintly hearing Eve saying 'Ok'.

Xxx

As I finished up classes I walked into the one and only Monica Morrell, great! "Watch were you're going freak!" She yelled at me then looked down and so who it was she actually bumped into and started laughing to her entourage Gina and Jenifer. "Oh look who we got? The leader freak is here! We should have some fun!" Monica laughed to her entourage, who were crowding round her. I turned away from her and walked down the hall before she yelled "Fang Banger!" To which I turned around a stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I yelled in her face.

"Oh, so the kitten has claws now?" She laughed in my face as more people stopped to stare at us but I gave them evil glares and they walked off.

"So what? I date dead guys. And, no offence, but there hotties!" I snapped in her face, she looked taken back for a moment then jumped right back into her normal mean, slut girl attitude.

"Oh really! You know his only with you because he wants your blood; it's just there sick way of teasing you." She teased looking bored at are little fight.

"No his really not. Right now you're asking yourself, "What makes this different? What makes me different from a girl being used and played for? Simple answer, I have brains." I said leaving her, for once, speechless as I walk away and down the street to the familiar Day House.

I stop outside to take in the scene, the sweet air, the sun shining on my face. "Hello, honey! Claire is that you down there? Would you like a cup of lemonade?" Grandma Day yells from her porch sipping lemonade enjoying her view.

"No thanks, I'm just off to work! But –" I stop utterly frozen once again, just as I regain my ability I see him standing there in the corner of the alley before I can even move two vampires are grabbing me by the arms covering my mouth and hollering my off into the alley as once again danger and darkness envelopes me…

**What do you think will happen? What will he do? If you haven't already figured out who he is, guess? Who are the wild powers? How will we find them? Seriously I can't think of a reason how they find them!**

**Find me on Tumblr at 'DayBreakAlchemist' **

**Sorry about it taking so, so long to update! Blame my cat! I mean every time I sat down to write she would just meow and jump on me and I was like 'Cat so cute, but I need to write! Then she jumped on me and gave me the evil cat face so I was too scared to kick her off…." **

**So that was a very lame excuse and I'm redoing the chapters at the beginning I already did the First Chapter! It's got no different plot line just rewritten, which I will be doing more soon! And barely no-one reviews anymore! SAD DAYS! So shout out to the only two people who reviewed the last chapter! jjrw1998 & tiger78!**

**Remember this is the only chapter left for someone to win the one-shot contest, whoever is the 100TH reviewer wins a one shot of their choice and a chance to be in the story as a Guest Character! **

**10 reviews = Update!**


	20. Cruelty

**Claire's POV - **

I woke up to the sounds of rustling chains and atrocious, manic laughter. I couldn't open my eyes it was too painful yet I hustled all my energy into lifting my head and opening my eyes. I looked around there was rotting flesh everywhere, blood and bones scattered all over the floor. It was a ghastly sight, I couldn't bear to look at it, I was sick.

It was just too much, I was sick on the floor not that it would make much of a difference in this hell dimension, when I could no longer keep my head up it slumped down and I could see it was blood I had puked up. God… what's wrong with me, it was repulsive. Just looking at it made me want to puke up again.

It smelled like rotting corpses in here, dried blood and evil, no need to guess why the first too, I don't know how it smelt like evil it just did. It like when you think this is what red smells like when you're younger even though it's a colour. I let my hands drop to rest on my head as they were tied with cutting wire, my wrists where already bleeding. I think I might die from blood lost if not by puking up my entire stomach and starving…

I knew he was coming even before he was in the room, Bishop stood there. He laughed the same laugh he did when he captured me. He strolled over to me looking at the blood on my wrists, and roughly with one finger he stoked the blood and… and he… he licked it. It made me want to be sick all over again. "Hello, Claire! So have you thought about my offer yet? I do hope you choose wisely."

"No." I whispered with the little energy I had left.

"Oh well that's too bad, I guess you will die and I'll get someone else to help me." He laughed it was a hard, bloodcurdling laugh, it was inhumane.

**Myrnin's POV – **

I was sitting there with Bob, in my rocking chair when the old bat came running down my stairs. "To what do I own the pleasure, Mrs Day?" I said looking up to face the old women that Amelie and Claire seemed so fond of, even though we had lived next to each for about 80-90 years I had never formally introduced myself. She looked worn and startled, not a very good mixture for such an old human women, I silently placed a chair under her which she took gratefully as she captured her breath. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Claire, the old man came. He took her! He stole her in the night! She was coming to see you! It was a horrid man, evil! You have to save her!" The frantic old women yelled, it shocked me how could I not hear her? My little light stolen from me only a few miles away. How could I let this happen?

"Who? Who stole her? Where did he take her?" I yelled frustrated, the old woman wasn't making any sense. A silent light went off in my head, the prophecy was coming true. No, I'm not ready. We don't have the blue potion, or the wild powers. Bishop has Claire! No this is not going to happen, I shall not let it. "What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you, trap door spider, that if you wish to save Claire's life then you must side with him in the vampire war. It is coming, and he does not wish to lose. He needs you; he said if you try to trick him or attack she shall die." Mrs Day whispered, I was just about to ask where to go, so I could hand myself over, when the familiar buzz of the portal appeared and a guilt stricken Amelie walked in with her bodyguards.

"Amelie what are you doing here? Never mind, Bishop has Claire we must rescue her. Before he does anything to her." I yelled frantic once again pleading her to understand.

"No, Myrnin you cannot help her, as you know it would mean handing you over to save her. As you well know the town needs you. The town is the priority and if we can't stop Bishop then the war is over and we shall all die." Amelie said with no emotion, standing there in my Lab. How dare she? How dare she say that the town is more important than Claire? The town would not exist if Claire had not been here. We would all be dead or sickened and mad by the Bishop disease while he ruled over the burning town, humans no longer excising.

"How dare you? Amelie you may be Founder, but you are not God. You do not get to decide who dies and who lives. You can't decide that Claire isn't a priority. You would be dead if not for her or worse sickened by the Bishop disease. Claire is important; she is the one that can stop this war. The only one. I shalt help you until Claire is safe and under my protection." I dictated, she will no longer rule me. I am older, wiser then her.

"I thought this would happen, guards restrain him." She said powerfully, she must know I can take them out, she _knows _I can take them out. Her guards approached me yet by the time I was the needle it was carefully placed in my arm. It slowly numbed my body.

The last thought I had was of Claire. My little bird.

XXX

I woke to burning on my wrists, feet and neck. It sizzled on my skin, pierced and burned. I could feel my anger and hunger take over, my eyes turning a crimson red. I tried to blink it away, though no matter what I tried it did not succeed. My body shivered, the beast within taking over, I tried to tame it as much as I could yet no such thing happened. As I struggled I pressed more into the sliver chains, which I saw I was tied with, which only resulted in more flesh burning. I looked around the room, it was pitch black or it would be if I was human, though my sight was weakened. I was locked inside a sliver cage; I could already remember the last time I was placed in one of these, that I regrettable noticed was the same one as I had been held before. I smelled familiar smells though other people had been here; it smelled, underneath everything, like my Claire. My Claire that was probably in such pain, I will get her back. Maybe if I recited it to myself many times it may become true. That is what humans did right? Create hope, it kept them going. I always thought it was foolish, though now I am in this situation I do see the lure of it.

Just as I began my plot to escape and same my bird the voice of a woman I once thought I was friends with spoke in the dark room "Will you forget your foolish acts of trying to save Claire and help me?" She asked standing in front of me, I bared my fangs at her though it was no use she was no close or stupid enough for me to try anything. Not that I would know what to do if I had the chance.

"Don't you dare say her name? You ungrateful bitch! Release me. I shall never help you!" I ranted she stood emotionless through all, however as soon as I finished she gracefully slammed her hand down against my cheek, slapping me.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that? I shall speak her name all I wish, I own her she will be called whatever I so please." She said coldly, it wasn't loud nor was quiet it was a mutual sound but it held such power to it. It hurt. "Myrnin, my old friend, I never wished that this would have to happen. If you do not do as I tell you, I will have to resort to other ways to make you. If I have to I will extract you brain and use it as you used Ada and Frank. For your own good I suggest you do as I tell you."

I spit blood at her, from where she had slapped me; she didn't expect it so it landed on her silk white suit staining it. Both she and I knew that blood doesn't come out; far too well did we know. "You do not know how to operate the machine or how to attach the brain." I gloated, the only brains suitable for that work were Claire's and mine. Who were both currently unavailable.

"I shall leave you for now Myrnin to think this over, decide to join me in the new Morganville and destroy Bishop once and for all." Amelie whispered evilly disappearing into the room away from here, which now I was all alone.

I didn't want to be alone. Loneliness is the most terrifying thing in the world.

And I knew all too well.

**Michael's POV – **

I was playing my guitar practicing for my concert at Common Grounds next week. It was late and Claire wasn't back yet, but then again she has been coming back later than usual which I suspected to be Myrnin's fault. But this was different she wasn't picking up her phone, sometimes she didn't, but I had a feeling this time that it wasn't that. I left a note for Eve before jumping in my 'vamp mobile' as Shane like to call it and driving to the Lab.

Once there I noticed Claire smell only went to outside the Day House, and down between two houses on the opposite side then disappeared. I rushed into Myrnin's Lab to find he wasn't there, yet Grandma Day was. She was sitting alone in a chair sleeping, I wouldn't know much about why she's here and at the moment it didn't matter. My feeling was growing bigger and bigger. I gently stoke her, to be careful of the old women; she told me what had happened.

I was shocked and terrified. That was the man that killed my Grandfather Sam. Bishop. What the fuck was he doing back here‽ What the fuck was he doing alive at all‽ Crimson in my eyes were already showing frightening the old women. I closed my eyes as they returned to normal colour.

I tried to contact Amelie using the sire bond, but she openly rejected the request, as soon as she had I knew she knew what was going on. I couldn't go to her, which I was certain, I thought of the places either of them might be held on my way back to the car after putting Grandma Day in her bed.

The founders square. The old jail cell there would be perfect for trapping either Myrnin or Claire, I rapidly jumped into the car and drove to the founders square.

Xxx

As I stood outside the old, thought to be abandoned, jail house I strained my ears so I could hear a slight noise. It sounded like a moan, someone was either in great pain or great joy….

I decided that I would go with great pain, as it usually was with Morganville. I zipped into the building sneezing, thankfully, on some dust that cluttered the walls as so I saw that there was a trap laid out in front of me. As soon as I saw that I knew that there was at least one person here that didn't want to be disturbed.

I walked towards one of the doors on the corridor, yet this one was different, it had no scent to it. The others still had the small yet definite scent of humans from when this was an active prison. But this door it didn't smell of anything, neither did the scent around it, it was like as soon as you go to the door it had no trace of anyone ever being near it. Whoever planned this was defiantly trying to keep out any scent.

This was why I knew that this was the door.

I touched the door and burned at the touch, it was silver. I took of my shirt **(A/N: Yes it was a very nice view) **and covered my hand carefully with it, I turned the door handle only feeling a slight sting as still being a new-born. I opened it to have a stake flying directly towards my heart, I quickly moved out of the way as it hit my arm. I pulled it out hurriedly and felt my eyes turning a bright red, I blinked it back for now using my new found self-control but it wouldn't last long. Hey, it was new; I was still getting used to it.

It was a black room, but I could see well enough to know that Myrnin was hanging on to the wall blood everywhere, silver chains hanging him there. T-shirt still in hand I wrapped it around my hand; resisting the urge to drink his blood (Even I knew it was gross) I unlocked the chains and run out with him on my shoulder, he was heavier than he looked.

He stood up quickly eyes returning to their normal brown colour, he looked around wearily. "Where's Claire?" He asked worriedly.

"I thought you knew. What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding strained and chocked yet failing miserably.

"Bishop. He took her. Where? God, where? Where could he have taken her? I don't know! Yes, the old building… Where was… Yes there… No, maybe. Yes, I do believe he would take her there. Shall you be accompanying me on this quest or shall you be returning to Shreve?" He muttered mostly to himself, he gave me a sideways glance which gave me indication that he was actually talking to me.

"Where?"

"Oh my dear Watson, I do believe that it would be the abandoned hospital. The one he hid in last time, he was there for several days before attacking. Shall we go? I do believe that Claire is in a large amount of trouble and I will need some brutal strength."

I don't know what surprised me more that this was actually happening or that he knew about Sherlock Holmes.

Defiantly Sherlock Holmes.

**Claire's POV – (This bit gets a bit on the M-ish side, I think it might at least)**

He licked the wounds he made to me, and regrettably I was sick a few times to which made him repeat his actions again. He slowly cut the knife across my cheek down and across my lip. He licked my cheek and kissed the blood on my lips, I was revolted. He slowly but firmly slid his tongue into my mouth aggressively. His hand slid up my body stopping to push his nails into my skin then smoothing the blood into my skin so it spread around more.

I took this as an opportunity to bit his tongue forcefully, but that only seemed to make him happier. It disgusted me to the point where there wasn't even a word to describe it. He took his lips of mine and smirked, it was not a nice smile. "Ah Claire, I think I may have some fun with you after all. If you decide not to join me, I may as well have my way with you; you are quite delectable for a human."

I tried to scream but it was useless his mouth clamped onto mine once again preventing me. Never in my life had I felt so useless, unworthy, dirty and at this moment I wanted to die. His hand slid up my shirt and down to the zip on my trousers. He unbuttoned them, and then slowly slid the zip down, moving them off slowly. He tried to get my long shirt off, which thankfully went down to just above my knees. Although he couldn't get them off the top without undoing the chains, instead he just slid his hand up my leg cutting it doing so. He removed his mouth from mine, getting his dominates tongue out of my mouth and licking up my leg as he cut it. He stopped at my thigh just before my underwear; he looked up at me his intentions in his eyes. I couldn't scream, I had no energy left.

**A/N: I was planning to do more, in detail were he rapes her or comes close to it, yet it made me uncomfortable to write and I feel that it would affect Claire as a character too far as then she would not be able to do as I have planned for her. Plus hasn't she gone through enough already‽**

Before he attempted that sin I saw in his eyes, he whispered "Will you join me?" I shook my head with the tiny muster of strength I had left, he saw my answer. I could see he want to carry on with what he was about to do, but something stopped him.

I didn't know what but I hopped I could stay alive long enough too.

**Myrnin's POV –**

We speed through the halls, not stopping for an instant. I reached the door which the smell of blood was oozing from, my eyes and Michael's did not change to the hungry beasts which were inside us. It didn't do so as we had feed in the car on are way here; Michael mercifully had stored his car with fresh blood he had been given at the blood bank he went to today. I was more than grateful but still frightfully worried about Claire. If Bishop has hold of her and she declined his offer, whatever that may be, which of course she would because my little candle would not be turned into such a beast to accept that offer with control of her mind and body. No matter if her life was in danger.

And that was a reason I loved her.

We ran into the room, Bishop standing there almost ready to bite her. I surprised him enough to yank him off her and get the first punch at him. He punched me back, very unlike him to use physical offence if it was not dire. He preferred to use mental violence to slowly watch his victims suffer. Though instead of carrying on fighting with me, he disappeared from the room and the building. I couldn't be bothered with him or the young Glass, I grabbed Claire, ripping the chains that were not silver from her hands and holding her close to me on the floor.

I looked at her and she whispered quietly almost non audible "I love you, Myrnin." Tears welled up in my eyes; I could see there was no hope for her now. She was too far gone to be turned.

I couldn't believe it, Claire Danvers was dead.

And there was nothing I could do.

**CLIFF HANGER! Yes, I am mean. I can't believe I didn't update yet, I thought I had. Sorry!‽ **

**Yes, Claire cannot be a vampire. She is too far gone. But is there hope‽**

**If you would like to know review, I mean it this time. 10 reviews = update. No-one reviews anymore, thank you too beccaboo-ILoveAshAndQuinn & meaghanxxx since you reviewed the last chapter, you win a one shot each of any pairing of your choosing and you can choose what it is about. **

**But don't fear I will be picking a random reviewer from this chapter to win a one shot! **

**Oh and someone asked why Claire only just gave her ring back. Simple explanation really, I kept forgetting to make her give it back. That was a reason but also, it is not the engagement ring, it is Alyssa ring not the one from Black Dawn/Last Breath this was set after Bite Club. Also she had it for so long it was like it was a part of her. She didn't want to let go of the hope, keep pretending it wasn't real. But alas it was and when she finally knew the truth she gave it back and couldn't see any hope from him. **

**Well it doesn't really matter anymore since she's dead. **

**P.S My Creative Writing club at school is publishing a book and I have a few stories that are going to be part of it, so I'll tell you more about that when I know more. I'll just say that it's survivor stories/other stuff from a zombie apocalypse. Mines a romance/horror story. **

**Summary****:**_** No one expected it to happen. No one knew it would happen. No one believed that it could. But alas it did. They came. Took over. Destroyed everything. Lacey, Erik, Michael and Brooke are trapped in their school, Zombie's everywhere. Is it possible to find love in the middle of an apocalypse? But they can't get distracted. They have to get out, soon. Or they will die. **_

_**It's simple really, die or become infected. **_

_**But there not going to let that happen, but there being picked off one by one… Will they survive?**_


	21. Again

**Ok, in this chapter I'm going to change something. Before I said it was a curse placed on Claire's family centuries ago that allowed her to have vampire/human children. But no, I changed it. It's the same reason she can see the Draug, the bracelet with their blood in it. But of course they ran out of it…. So no Eve and Michael can't have children! **

**Claire's POV –**

The world was like ice and I was the floating fire. I couldn't see anything, nothing at all. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, I felt at piece. I could see my mum and dad I waved to them saying goodbye, I saw Michael and Eve I waved to them too. Shane was there, I didn't want to wave to him yet I did anyways. It was a peaceful thing death, I fought it would be terrifying and cold or non-existent. Like on second you were in pain then you just wasn't. A terrifying thought, I know but most of us dream or think about death and what is going to happen once we die.

But it didn't matter anymore because well I was there and I was happy. My little candle, that was what Myrnin kept calling me in welsh, for some reason I knew that know. I would miss him desperately and I feared I may not ever see him again as a vampire he was immortal. Well I hope he knew that his little candle was shining bright up… wherever I was.

I didn't want to think what happened to my body before I died; it isn't something I want to remember my life being like. I've had so much more happy times, like when I was a child and mum and dad picked me up and were so proud when I told them different types of ideas I had of what I wanted to be. Of course they laughed at me, not in a malicious way, yet as a humours way no took a 2 year old seriously when they said they wanted to be a scientist or a doctor.

But it doesn't matter anyway; it wasn't getting colder. My little flame was blowing in the breeze.

_No! No! No!_

I screamed in my head as the breeze grew into a huge wind it wasn't trying to take me. I didn't want to go back there; I knew now that, that was really hell. The creatures, the death, the pain. The worst thing is really that we created all of it; we make the pain and the death. I know that death comes naturally to us all, but not when life is taken from us.

The wind tugged more on my feet now, it pulled me with it. I don't know why but I could faintly hear the sound track to Ghost in the back ground, ironic really I guess that's what I thought death would sound like. But one thing I don't understand is, I'm dead that I am certain then why am I getting pulled back down to earth? If that was where I was being pulled to?

**Myrnin's POV –**

We sat in the abandoned room for quite a while, I wouldn't let go of Claire. I couldn't believe she was dead. No I wouldn't believe she was dead. I could faintly detect the Glass boy still waiting behind me, he was crying. I would not cry, if I did then it would mean she was truly gone. Which she was defiantly not. I would not allow her to be. I could not lose her and my child, I had emotions yes. But even as a human they had never been as strong as when I was with her.

I stoked back a strand of hair on her face, she was so pale. So light. It burned my inner core to know what that man had done to her. I was so very fortunate that I got here before he done what he wished to do to her, it was disgusting, revolting that a man like that was even allowed to live albeit be in the presence of Claire.

It was my fault, all my fault. If I had protected her better none of this would have happened.

_No! Do not blame yourself please, no. It's not your fault. I'm fine. I don't know why I am but I am. _

Claire's voice echoed around my head. I looked down towards her body only to close my eyes feverishly. A shining bright light was shining off her body, it hurt my eyes.

I shook her body, hugging it close to mine. She opened her eyes slightly, how could this have happened did the Gods above choose to hand her back. The light faded away I took her in, she looked magnificent, the gasp the Glass boy made I had to say he agreed. Her skin was glowing, all wounds healed. The blood that had once stained her skin had been cleaned and a forgotten memory. Her hair had grown, now at her rib cage; it flowed like silk in a strawberry blonde colour.

**(Yes, I know Claire has short brown hair, but I have to say I always pictured her as a blonde. It may be because I'm blonde yet my friend who has dark brown almost black hair, the same hair cut as Danisnotonfire. And yes she is a girl and as far as I know a straight one.)**

Her curves had emphasised though it suit her quite right, her breast had at least doubled in size, she had grown a fair bit taller albeit not even as close to as tall as me.

She truly looked like an angel and for a moment I believed that she was one.

"Claire?" I whispered to her ear she moved slightly into my chest so she was lightly leaning on to me. If my heart was beating it would of stopped right there. She opened her eyes gradually looking straight into mine. I bored my eyes into hers, maybe I did die. That could be the only explanation. I don't care what the cause was for this, I only cared that I had my little Candle back.

"Myr… Myrnin… Is… Is that you? Did you die… too?" She whispered gently, I could tell she didn't have much strength not that I really expected her too.

"No, Claire. No. No-one died. You… You're alive somehow… I'm going to take you back to the lab now, so hold on as tight as you can... ok?" I whispered taking a look back at the blonde boy behind me; he nodded, and I zipped through the building and into the secret laboratory as fast as I could.

Xxx

Once there I laid her down onto the soft yet firm couch in the corner, she had always despised it, I looked at her for a moment, just in sweet awe. I took in her new features and went to the kitchen to make her a meal or a 'snack'.

As I made the cheese sandwich I thought of how this could have happened, how could something like this happen? Was it the same reason Claire could have vampire spawn or some reason we didn't know? An insane thought just whipped through my mind, no that that was uncommon, yet this one was madder the most. Was Claire a… No, she couldn't be… But what if she was…

Claire, his little bird, was a Wild Power.

It all made sense now. Her blood was so sweet and pure and filled him with the sense of awe. Her power she seemed to carry with her though never knew it, why she stood up to the vampires made them see reason! Yes, she was a wild power! Amelie will be over joyed; I have one which means the others will soon follow. I suspect her friends at the Glass House will be the other chosen ones but I may be wrong.

'_One from the Day World where two eyes are watching' _I suspect that that is Claire, a human aka the day world. But where two eyes are watching? Well that must mean that she has day world and night world watching over her, human and vampire. This is quite good and since Bishop tried to kill her that means he does not know as he would keep her safe in case he needed her.

The walked back to Claire rested her head on my lap, grinning with utmost pleasure of the new found knowledge, letting the smell of the sandwich wake her. She moaned slightly at the smell of the sandwich, licking her lips she opened her eyes and took a bite while I was still holding it.

She seemed to have gained a far bit of strength as she sat up to hug my body a single tear running down her face. I whipped it away slowly. "Hush Claire, no need to cry."

"I missed you…" She whispered in my ear, her voice was the same albeit her body had changed. She reached up to move her hands around my waist hugging my body close to hers. "I love you. Don't ever, ever leave me again." She had stopped crying but she had sad eyes full of fear and regret.

I kissed her forehead gently, holding her close to me too and whispered "I love you, Claire. Don't worry you are never leaving my sight again." She let go staring in my eyes once more, as we both leaned in. I kissed her like it was the first time, it was strong and passionate. Full of love and caring, she moved back on the couch her back laying down, me on top of her. She kissed me constantly moving her hands all around my back making small circles. I ran my hands through her hair making sure not to put my weight on her; she pulled me down kissing me harder and harder…

*Imagination*

Xxx

We lay next to each other resting in each other's arms, sweet paradise. I made her forget all of those bad memories she had with Bishop. **(A/N: No not mind control the other one the dirty minded people are thinking of…) **I couldn't stop grinning; she looked up at me made a questioning look so I indulged her. "I found a Wild Power." I whispered, she instantly jumped up intrigued.

"Well… Who is it?!" She ejaculated **(the one where she speaks really fast not the other one… ;)) **the latter, she widened her eyes, staring at me.

"What will you do if I tell you?" I whispered seductively in her ear, kissing down her jaw line.

*Imagination* again…

"Who is it?" She asked once more.

"Well evidence proves it is… you." I said staring at her, her body and facial expressions froze her eyes staring into mine. "The evidence is there, your scent, your blood, your regeneration, the fact you are still here? It is all there."

"No, I can't be… You think I would have noticed… I don't know POWER?" She stuttered.

"It is you, I am certain. You do have power Claire, it radiates off you, and you just don't seem to notice it."

"But then how are the others? Michael, Eve… Shane?" She looked down, playing with the covers.

"I think so, well One from the land of kings forgotten that would be Shane, One from the hearth which still holds the spark, most probably Eve and One from the twilight to be one with the dark that would certainly be Michael as he used to be human now is a vampire." I said matter of factually, she studied me looking for lies in my eyes. Once she found none she gave a defeated look and sighed.

"I guess that would work… But to stop Bishop doesn't that mean that one of us is going to die?" She whispered.

No, I only just got her back she isn't going to leave me again…

**Few more chapters to the end, I think Thursday may be my update day, even if today is Wednesday…**

**What did you think? REVIEW? **


	22. Plan

**Claire's POV –**

I snuggled in deeper to the warm body next to me. I was happy and filled with constant bliss. Just being near him made me dream and think happy thoughts, light and love was the only thing I saw when we were together. The slight ray of light was shining through onto my feet, I watched it _what would it be like to not go into the light for at least 300 years_ I thought to myself.

A thought that had been running through my mind was do I want to be a vampire when this is over, granted I survive. That was an issue I wasn't ready to address yet so I just pushed deep down into my subconscious.

I think I may like to be a vampire.

Just not here, I love the people I have met here but I just can't say I would be pleased to spend my eternity here I still have the same ambitions that I had when I came here just… a little more customised.

I want to go to MIT but I want to be with Myrnin, I want to be a scientist helping people discovering new things that help both human and vampires. A device that controls vampire hunger or a soy blood? Or the cure to million disease. It didn't matter what I wanted it never has and probably never will. All that matters is that I help people.

So it was decided then after this is over I will leave Morganville no matter if Amelie wants it or not.

I looked up to the beautiful sleeping peacefully "You know it's rude to stare?" Myrnin whispered closely to me, flipping me on my back gently. He looked at me with fiery hunger he moved his lips down to my neck and softly traced the bottom of my jaw line, a smile formed secretly onto my lips.

"I wasn't staring I was admiring. There's a difference." I murmured, which came out more of as moan as I continued "I was thinking."

"Oh and this thinking, what did it entail? Thinking is a wonderful and deadly thing." Myrnin said smirking ear to ear moving his mouth over so he was at the tip of my ear. It made me shiver.

"The Future."

"A wonderful thing isn't it? Too bad humans don't have so much of it."

"That's what I was thinking." I took a deep mundane breath and a slight shiver ran down the back of my neck. "Turn me."

Myrnin gave me a slight side wards glance; I looked at him my truthfulness clear in my eyes I hoped. He leaned closer to me, his mouth at my neck. Just as I felt the sharp edges on the side of my neck and closed my eyes.

The phone went off.

Myrnin pulled away from me, I rolled over and hastily got the phone from the side desk. It was Amelie. _Great_, I thought rather bitterly to myself. I flipped my phone open and roughly said "Yes?"

"Claire I wish for you and Myrnin to come to my office straight away please."

"No."

"What? You _will_ come here, it very urgent.

"What is so urge –" The phone is ripped from my hand so quickly I didn't see it coming, I turn to glare at Myrnin who had taken the phone but as soon as I did his lips pressed tightly against mine. As quick as there on their gone. I moan and glare at him still.

**Myrnin's POV –**

I reluctantly move my lips away from her sweet red ones. She glares at me as I talk to Amelie leaving the room swiftly.

"What is so urgent that you must disturb mine and Claire's rest? If you were not aware already she died yesterday." I argued through the phone. For a moment there was a slight hesitation, I have caught her of guard. Well very interesting isn't it? Amelie does not know everything that happens in her little town.

"That does not matter; I need to know what exactly happened and the progress you have made with the Wild Powers project. I sincerely wish for your sake not only the towns that you have some success." Amelie demands down the phone, great Inventions theses are. If you no longer wish to speak to someone you may simply 'hang up' or something on them and you can no longer speak to them. "If you are thinking of hanging up on me then I will come down to the Lab and talk there."

I sigh and whisper a slight yes and go back to Claire, who is just finished coming out of the shower dress as beautifully as ever in a black skirt and blue shirt. I walk over to her and gently stroke back a fallen strand behind her ear. I kiss her small finger and sigh.

I would never not get use to this.

"My little bird, I fear we must go or she will come here." I say and this time she sighs and reaches up to kiss me on the lips, a simple innocent kiss. She takes my arm and we walk through the portal. The trivial tickle of a chill shivers through me as it always does when I walk through the portal.

Xxx

The boring wall, the usually white furniture, the dust sitting in the same place as always. In the centre of the room where the desk and chair are sat house Amelie. She, in a plain blue suit, waits for us to sit down before beginning.

"How has the project been coming? I'm sure you must have something by now?"

"Well Amelie, we do have some very exciting news that I think may please you greatly." I begin, I sideways glance at Claire checking she isn't worried noticeably. "We have one wild power already and have a clue who the others may be."

"And who may these be?"

"Claire."

"What? Claire, no. I'm sure it is not. How do you possibly think it is her?" She begins but I cut her off or begin to as Claire yells at us for talking like she isn't here then launching into the story. Amelie visibly nodding along with her.

"Yes, it is as I fear. You are the wild power. It is quite good that my father did not know what you were. Or if he did he made sure that you were oblivious to his knowledge. Claire will you please call Michael and Eve here so we can run some checks to identify if they are Wild Powers. I need to speak to Myrnin." She says, Claire asks quietly if I'll be ok. I nod as she leaves. Now I'm left with Amelie.

Oh crap.

**Amelie's POV- **

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE DESTROYED ARE ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE THE TOWN. TO SAVE US. TO SAVE CLAIRE." I yell spitefully at Myrnin, making him flinch slightly as I notice he is about to reply I raise my hand and continue "All because you became jealous of a boy Claire use to date, even though she is clearly in love with you? Pathetic. I can't say I did not wish for the boy dead, which would be untruthful but now we need him. You must find him, quickly or so help me I will drag you down to hell if Claire doesn't when she finds out what you have done."

"It was not out of jealously it was out of rage, if you do not remember he killed my child. It was unforgivable. So I let him have an eternity misery, I thought it was most fitting."

"Yes. But now if you wish to save Claire, you must bring him back."

He remains silent for a few moments before moving back, standing up and looking at me straight in the eye.

"Amelie. I know where he is but he is out of town, if you wish for me to locate him then you must let Claire and I leave to find him. She must come or he will not be found." He says quickly, I nod to his and my astonishment. He leaves and I give him the passes, it is for two weeks at the most and the conditions he must contact me every other night telling me directly what he has found.

**Myrnin's POV – **

I walked out shocked that Amelie had agreed to my request, I knew just me myself could be persuasive to enough to sway any women as proven on many occasions yet Amelie was not a women that would fall for any trick of mine quickly. I walked out my plan already forming in my head. I was smitten with myself, grinning ear to ear.

I stopped where I was when I saw her just shutting off her phone, I couldn't contain my excitement. I speed over to her and smashed my lips onto hers.

The shock of my force enabled her from kissing back immediately as she had done every time before, but after a few seconds the shock wore off and she was pressing her lips on mine. Kissing me back. The electric bolts zipping all around me, the happiness and love filling me at the moment I was free and happy and had hope. That wasn't a very common thing for me. But when I was with her I was filled with it.

She pulled back her cheeks a bright red, turning deeper as she noticed Bizze behind me looking at her shaking her head. Laughing. Well I didn't expect that.

"So my dear are Shreve and the Blonde Glass joining us?"

"Yes, they don't know what is going on at the moment. Don't tell them just let Amelie do it." She sighed, I decided that once this was over I would take her out for dinner and ask her friends if they wished to join us it would make her smile having her friends around her again as I know she has been missing them.

Her friends walking into the room, she stood up rapidly plastering a false smile on her face. I look towards them and it seemed they did not believe the smile either.

Shreve ran up to her, hugging her briefly. "CB! I missed you! We need to get together more often now, since you seem to be staying at the Lab everyday but you know you will always have a place at the Glass House!" She squealed, I know turned to face the young Glass.

He eyed me suspiciously, not that I didn't expect it they both thought I was a crazy scientist still. "What is this about? Do you know?" He said moving forwards stilling constantly looking around and at Shreve. They did have quite a bond that I could no longer say I disagreed with as the grief that they constantly got should be the same as what Claire and I got thought I know we haven't had any grief. Then again not many people knew about me.

Before I could answer Bizze called them into Amelie's office, they walked in hand in hand and I saw Eve gulp.

I could not predict their reactions to this news. And to my guess neither could Claire.

**Yes do they are going away again. Review and tell me where you think they should go. **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**MY CREATIVE WRITING BOOK THINGY IS FINISHED AND IT WILL BE PUBLISHED SOON! **

**Add me on Tumblr: DayBreakAlchemist **

**+ I got bored a few days ago and made a website: Let's kill Shane Collins! **

**Obviously it's not finished but it's published. Go to: (Remove all spaces) letskillshanecollins . weebly . com **

**P.S.**

**Has anyone read the Mortal Instruments yet? I'm on the second one and I love it! I defiantly recommend it but I have it proof here I call both Jace AND Simon! Yes both because I love them both but there completely different. + SOME STUPID BOY GAVE ME A CONCUSSION BECAUSE HE HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH HIS BAG! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT IS IN THERE BAGS BRICKS! But I'm fine and no more damage than what was already in my twisted brain. **

HAPPY REPEATIVITE DAY!


	23. Run

**Claire's POV – **

"Claire I have news, it seems that Shane is possibly in Brooklyn. It seems like we shall be revisiting it." Myrnin said simply, both of us had waited in the Lab for news from Amelie. She had told us she had sources all around the world, which considering her age, I didn't doubt. She had sent out an urgent message stating _if anyone had seen this boy then please contact me immediately and do not go near him._

"When are we leaving?" I asked moving to lean against the Lab table ever since we had gotten back Myrnin had seen more distant than ever, the tension had been ever growing.

"Oh, soon as soon as you're ready. We shall be traveling by Portal this time." Myrnin explained he turned to leave but I caught his arm even though he could easily make me release him he let me turn him towards me. I looked him up and down, he was wearing his ever reliable bunny slippers with fangs and a Hawaii shirt and black shorts.

"Are you ok? You seem… I don't know distracted." I said by voice soft and gently trying to let him open up to me. I motioned with my hands just swirling them around and giving him a side wards glance.

He looked down and then shot his head up excitedly "I'm fine just low on sugar. Mentioning sugar…" He exclaimed and jumped up and down erasing all worry from me. He ran out of the room with speed I hadn't expected as he grabbed me too and I saw him down a bag of blood when he thought I was turned around and a packet of sugar sherbet.

I shuttered Myrnin and sugar didn't go well, especially considering how tired I was. I stifled a wild yawn and shook my head smiling at him. My phone beeped and I took it out looking at the message from Eve.

_**Hey CB, when you getting home! Curry night and we need to know if you want any! + You still need to explain in more detail this whole Wild Power idea? Do I have any super powers? Flying would be good? Or invisibility?**_

I grinned down at my phone; Myrnin gave me a side wards glance even while he was jumping up violently. "What is it?!" Myrnin yelled taking my phone from me a protest dying on my lips. "You can stay here, will be leaving early anyway."

I nodded and felt a small smirk tugging at my lips as he looked me up and down. My life had changed so drastically, I could believe it. I had loved, lost and found love again all in the matter of less than a year. Though I would change some things if the chance was given I was happy that love truly found me and hopefully would stick.

I texted Eve back quickly and looked over to Myrnin how was now flipping through pages in a takeout menu and a phone in hand. "What are you doing, Myrnin?"

He looked up from the paper then stuffed it into my face, "Pick one!" He yelled over excitedly as always. I took a step back and pointed to Jill's Pizzeria that had newly opened in town. He nodded then took a very serious look on his face as he punched in the numbers started by the beep that accompanied each number.

Myrnin tried to order the pizza correctly but I eventually had to take over, ordering a large pizza to share.

…

Finishing up the Pizza and washing up, really just putting the box in the bin, we sat down and watched a movie. "The Proposal? Myrnin are you sure you want to watch this, it's a girls film. I like it but guys don't usually." I giggled nervously at his DVD chose.

He loudly clapped his hands together and nodded violently, a stern look crept on to his face. "Yes."

So we watched the movie.

…

The movie ended beautifully, I snuggled close to Myrnin. Surprisingly he didn't talk throughout the movie expect when he didn't get a reference or meaning because it was too modern for him but I explained to him what it meant like the quote 'It's the morning.'

Myrnin suddenly flipped me over so my back was against the sofa (Couch) and he was above me staring into my eyes brown eyes on brown eyes. "Claire." He breathed my name, stroking a lost strand of hair back into place.

"Myrnin." I breathed his name with the same intensity.

He gently bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled, a slight tug at the lips, and the kiss broke.

"Claire. Marry me?" He said, caressing my cheek. I was taken back for a moment, astonished and shocked at the same time. What? He? Me? He wants? Me? Marry? My brain went into slight over mode running over things that didn't need to be thought off and over analysing everything.

But my brain went make to one word. "Yes."

The rest of the night was filled with love.

…

As I zipped up my bag reading to hit the road, well portal, I checked through my list. Yes, everything in check. Myrnin was waiting outside my the portal and as I entered he was kneeling on the floor with a ring on his hand. "Claire, I know I'm supposed to have the ring when I ask but it's a little late."

I went over and held out my hand, blushing, as he slipped a gorgeous ring on my finger. It was an exquisite 18ct white gold ring adorned with an abundance of diamonds on its band, and shoulders. Complementing its solitaire centrepiece perfectly. I fell in love with it instantly. "It beautiful."

"Just like you." He said standing up looking rather chipper with himself. "It was my mothers, I always wanted the women I was going to marry to wear it and now she is." He perched down and pecked the side of my cheek, I still amazed by the beauty of the ring.

We stepped through the portal and arrived at the familiar hotel that we had stayed in last time we were here. The grand entrance brightened around us as we stepped out. We walked inside the hotel and funny enough the women that had served us before was standing there now. We walked over to her and began to check in.

"Hello and welcome to The Box House Hotel how may I help you?" She said almost robotically, then she looked over to us and a flash in her face made me realise that she remembered us. "Name?"

"Conwy."

"Oh yes. Mr Conwy and not-your-wife-." She said with a laugh that we both joined into.

"Well actually, soon that's going to change." Myrnin said.

"Congratulations." She gave Myrnin the key to our room, the same as last time; I noticed and bent down to me as Myrnin left. "Good thing that you noticed he liked you."

I nodded and smirked walking up to our hotel room with Myrnin. As Myrnin turned the key and opened the room I stood amazed it looked the same, wonderful, smelt the same, amazing, and felt the same. It had the same alive feeling the Glass House did, and it seemed that Myrnin was ignorant to it this time.

"Same as I remember." Myrnin stated and moved to put our bags down, it was good being able to travel by portal, if I forgot anything then I could easily pop back and get it. Yet only with the assistants of Myrnin as Amelie seems that I shouldn't know the trick to getting the portal to let you travel to different places outside of Morganville fearing that I might escape, or well try.

…

After lunch in, we just disused different topics mostly science related. "Claire there is something I need to tell you." His face turned strange, not physically just emotionally, he looked quite struck as it was hard for him to get what he needed to say out, which with Myrnin was very, very strange.

"Myrnin what? Your scaring me." I said, moving closer though I felt that I need to get away. I looked up wide eyed into his face looking for a detail that might help me figure out what he wanted to say.

"Run."

**Review please! **


	24. Understand

"_Run." _

I knew when I was told to run, I ran. It was a survival technique you learnt instantly in Morganville, even though I knew that I could never out run Myrnin my brain, the logical side told me I must try. Even though Myrnin hadn't relapsed into his crazy state in a long time, you should never misjudge Myrnin. It wasn't his fault when the insanity took over, never the less it meant that he could kill me without a second qualm about it.

I started to take a long stride in the direction of the bedroom, know there was a fire escape there. The bedroom, my bag, Myrnin's spare medicine. If I could get there and somehow get close enough to inject it, it could help. Most likely. I got half way to the door, when Myrnin's arms encircled my waist, pulling me toward him. "Ah, Claire. My dear. You smell," He took the time to breath in deeply, "so delectable."

"Myrnin, calm down. You know you don't want to do this, just think of who you're talking to. Claire remember?" Whatever I said it seemed to work he released his grip slightly enough for me to slide out and make it the rest of the way to the bed room. I grabbed the needle, I kept in my bag, and went back to the locked door. I could see through the small gap Myrnin lying on the floor, his hands squeezing his head. It was like, like he was trying to stop himself. For me.

That thought gave me butterflies in my stomach, warm and sweet butterflies.

I cautiously stepped out of the room, grabbing a letter opener and a blood bag on my way. "Myrnin." I whispered, I carefully moved a step forward, Myrnin made a noise of protest but I continued anyway slitting the bag and blood dripped down on my hands as I pushed it towards him. I tried not to make my disgust known, the blood on my hands was warm, and it was someone else's blood. Not that it was something new to my hands.

Myrnin grabbed the bag, drinking it violently, until the bag was empty. He looked up, his eyes crimson and sparkly, the blood was draining from him. The red toning down. His face relaxed as the final blood left his eyes. "M-Myrnin. Are you ok?"

"Claire, I'm sorry." His face fell, his eyes the wonderful brown colour they usually are. He moved towards me, holding my hand.

"Myrnin there's nothing to be sorry for." I whispered. I wrapped my arm around him, snuggling my head on his chest. Every time I did this, no matter how many times, I expected the similar rhythm of a heartbeat to mirror mine, but there was no heartbeat. I guess it was the only thing I missed about Shane. But it was the only thing.

"There is." Suddenly Myrnin picked me up, his hand over my mouth as he pushed through the door into the bedroom. He put me down, I struggling all while, and tied me to the chair.

"Myrnin what are you doing? What the hell? Myrnin I swear! If you do not release me now, you'll be sorry! I'M NOT KIDDING!" I yelled, trying eagerly to get the attention of another guest maybe in a neighbouring room, though I think it will be useless because of the room size. "Myrnin?"

"Claire, there is something I need to tell you."

"And you had to tie me up to tell me!" I yelped, Myrnin sat down on a chair opposite me, barely a space between their knees. He put a hand on my thigh, which made me relaxed only by about 1%. He shook his head and began dragging his finger up and down her thigh. "What is it?" I sighed.

"Shane isn't here. It was a con I used to get you and I out of Morganville so we could escape." Myrnin announced bluntly, he looked at me, probably looking for any signs of emotion, well he was going to be very disappointed. I blanked me face, not revealing anything.

"Myrnin, why didn't you tell me your plan? Instead of tying me up, I thought you trusted me." I sighed, shrugging his hand of my thigh. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't be sure you would agree. I can't risk you, you're everything to me." Myrnin said, reaching up and gently stroking the side of my face, my anger faded slightly.

"Myrnin, I love you, I do. But you know this can't work, you understand don't you. You're everything to me too, but I have other people I need to protect as well. Eve, Michael, even Shane. Well maybe not the latter." I breathed, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, they were shining brightly, far brighter than I usually saw them.

"Claire, I understand but… but… I'm not going to let you become in danger again. Never again." He reached up and grabbed the knots I was gradually unwinding behind me. Damn it.

"Myrnin! Stop it! This isn't your decision, and you know the Wild Power cannot be changed, the one to die will die. There's a ¼ chance it's me. A 1/3 chance it's me, if we don't find Shane. We both don't like him, I can't stand him. But we have to find him and quick." I yelled, he looked thoughtful for a moment, "For me. Please let me go."

He sighed, "Fine." And cut open the knots and helped me stand up. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him slightly and gently. "While we're here we might as well take advantage of it."

…

"Myrnin, Myrnin…" I whispered in his ear, stroking his dark soft as silk hair. We were both lying in the sheets of bed, now used and broke in bed. "Myrnin, it's time to get up."

"Claire, stop it." He moaned into the pillow, grabbing me at the waist. I pulled away tsking, Myrnin slumped up. "My dear, its too early in the morning, I'm a vampire, I don't do mornings or midday, I only do night times and late evenings."

I pulled him up out of the sheets a blood bag freshly out of the microwave, I had showered and dressed in the amount of time it had taken to heat it up. He turned and drank the bag, facing away from me.

When he turned back the crimson had faded and he seemed more awake. He sighed and got up and ready, we checked out and waited in the lobby.

"Myrnin I just need a bit of fresh air, want to come?" I said to him, walking outside as he followed.

I looked up at the sky, blue and clear, today was one of those days, those beautiful days you wished lasted forever and that you wished you had the right person to share it with, which luckily I did. I had the most handsomeness, funniness, insane man, the man of my dreams. "Claire?" As I turned to look at said man, I saw across the street another man. The one I had come looking for.

Shane.

**I know, I know a very, very long time since I updated. Well, I excuses are I was busy. I was published, I was picking my options and really I lost encouragement to continue writing this story, I want to finish it. There really is only 8 more chapters' max. So if you would like me to continue then please review and let me know. **

**Thank you to racquel96 and jalex07 for your lovely reviews, they really made my day.**

**Oh and has anyone read the bloodlines series by Richelle Mead? I love that series. It's the best. (After MV) I finished 'The Indigo Spell' the other day, and died. It was… Wow… Yes… And if you want spoilers and sneak peaks or just random cool things about Morganville Vampires, Bloodlines series, The Mortal Instruments or just stuff in general then please follow me on Tumblr (ONE OF THE BEST SITES EVER) at **betteryoudiethanimotherfucke r .


	25. Simple

**Myrnin: Well, well, well looked at what the cat dragged in?**

**Me: Dick. The cat didn't drag me in you did!**

**Myrnin: Fair enough. **

**Claire: Hey guys? **

**Me and Myrnin: Yes?**

**Claire: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story, well Myrnin is anyway. **

**Me: So are you.**

**Claire: Damn. **

**Myrnin: Wait! I know why I'm here! **

**Oliver: Thank god someone knows, I thought it was a hopeless cause.**

**Myrnin: Says the dog breath who's never got laid and works in a coffee shop? **

**Oliver: Says the cockroach who lived under the earth mixing pointless chemicals all day, you waste of space.**

**Myrnin: At these I'm not Amelies lap dog, and I have balls.**

**Me: Umm… This had gotten slightly out of control… I'm just going to end it. **

**Amelie: Good, but it was highly entertaining. **

**Me: I do not own the Rachel Caine books 'The Morganville Vampires'; I only own my imagination, and my own written works. **

_Shane._

I choked on the word, my breath still. He was there, he looked completely the same yet so different. He still had the ridiculously messy mop brown hair, the same muscular and lean body, but he was different there was something so strange, so… usual. I blinked, looking to Myrnin, who wore a face of displeasure; I whispered back the words, "Shane."

Myrnin quickly was standing in front of me, staring eyes of dread at Shane, protecting me. "Claire? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" His voice was bare and cold, yet still had hints of the old Shane, the Shane before everything happened.

"Enough. Boy, what are _you _doing here?" Myrnin yelled, he tensed his muscles in his back, his jaw tight.

"I'm just traveling." Shane said he stood tall, not as tall as Myrnin though, his entire body tensed; his eyes were like daggers sending them straight into Myrnin's body.

"Claire? Would you mind if I talked to _it _for a moment please? Alone?" Myrnin said, I debated with myself for a moment, but I trusted Myrnin enough to know this was safe and he would feel me in later, plus I didn't want to stay another second with Shane. Or _it_ as Myrnin put it.

I turned, nodding my head, and left the room slamming the glass doors behind me. My life was finally moving forward again, and if though we had to search for Shane, it still felt like a surprise to see him, a horrible surprise.

**Myrnin's POV-**

I looked at _it_, stood in front of me, daggers in its eyes. I wanted to spit on him, it rip him to shreds but there were more pressing matters, matters that could save Claire's life. That's what mattered. I looked up at the sun; it was bouncing off its face-

"How are you human?" I almost yelled, but settled for dragging him down the alley conveniently placed next to the hotel. I pushed him up against the bricked and calmly said my question, "How are you human?"

"Get off of me!" The boy yelled, his body protesting against my actions, but I held my firm grip. It sighed, "It's a long story."

"Well give me the rough draft of it." I whispered, I looked him directly in the eyes. "I turned you. You were dead. You were supposed to turn and fuck off."

"Well, one of your little friends must have thought otherwise because they came at me as you left and drained me dry, I haven't got a clue in hell why I'm still alive, but I guess they drained out whatever the hell you put in me to change me. After that I fucked off. What the hell are you doing here? Was it to find me? Why is Claire here? It would be better for all three of us if you left." The boy muttered, continuously making glares in my direction. I scoffed.

"Yes you little twit, we came to find you. I wasn't expecting to find you here, but maybe its fate. We have been ordered to bring you back to Morganville with us, for the uprising war. You, unfortuenly, are one of the wild powers. You are going to save us." I explained, I released him wagering that he wouldn't run or get weapons, not that it would help much.

"A what power? You're even more insane than I thought! I'm not helping you or any of your demon kind."

I ignored the latter of his statement, "A wild power. There are four; four people who will stand between light and darkness and fight for the side they seem fit. 'Four to stand between the light and the shadow. Four of blue potion, power in their blood. Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision; four less one and darkness triumphs.' 'One from the land of kings long forgotten; One from the hearth which still holds the spark; One from the Day World where two eyes are watching; One from the twilight to be one with the dark.' 'In blue potion, the final darkness is banished. In blood, the final price is paid.'

"What the hell does that mean? What war?"

"Cur. You foolish boy, the war has been coming for many, many years. Some may say since before Christ. The war that will decide if Bishop will rule again, and most likely kill off your species. He wished for vampires to fight for a meal, to murder each other in cold blood to survive, you must fight or you shall die. Claire will die." I explained in depths of the situation, he nodded and gave me a crooked smile, one that utterly disgusted me.

"So, you're saying I sort of a superhero? Like Batman?"

"Who? Never mind, in some words, especially Shreve's, yes you appear like superheroes. However, that doesn't matter, what matters is if you will stand with Claire, Eve and Michael and fight for your right to life?" I said, I was still in disgust from just being in its presence, but unfortunately he was the only way to save Claire, if it wasn't for my little Candle I wouldn't have gone this far. I wouldn't have left the Lab for Amelie, especially not do this. Claire is my savour and this my only way to repay her for everything she has done for me. But I can't do that without the cooperation of the Collins boy.

"Yes."

**Please review, thanks and dedication to Laura Smith! **


	26. Ending, sorry

Ok I either need to re-rewrite the entire story or delete it. So until I do one of those, I'll just tell you what's going to happen in the end.

**To happen in Pleading Cry: **

He agrees to help them as long as once this is done Claire gets to decide if she wants Myrnin or Shane.

If she chooses Myrnin then Shane is allowed to leave Morganville forever with enough money to live the rest of his life in mild comfort.

They get to the war.

They find out Claire is the one that is meant to be sacrificed to Bishop.

Myrnin forbids it but she tells him she will be fine even though she knows that isn't true.

She drinks the blue potion, her blood, the blood of Shane, Michael and Eve, Draugs blood, Bishops blood, and a rare flower juice of the blue pixie.

She is killed.

She is in heaven where she is met by Sam who says that she is not going to die. He gives her a gift before sending her back down.

Her tells her to tell Amelie that he will be back (But in a different langue)

She wakes up.

She tells Myrnin that she had a dream or something when she was dead.

And that she has died far too many times already.

A week or so later when Alchemy was meant to be born she becomes in labour.

Myrnin amazed and shocked.

She tells him that this was the gift that Sam was talking about.

They have a beautiful baby girl. Alchemy.

New year

(Then she tells Amelie what Sam said at the end of the story, at the New Year's party there having. Amelie knows what it means, 'I will be back, I love you Amelie.' But he told Claire in French, Amelie's native language. Oliver overhears. Then they might have been a sequel on Amelie and Sam.)


End file.
